Something Wicked This Way Comes
by hecate's apprentice
Summary: As the Sons begin 2nd semester of senior year, 4 transfer students come to Spencer Academy. What will happen between the two groups? Will love blossom, or is there something darker waiting? Guardians #1
1. Cybele & Pogue

**Disclosure: I don't own The Covenant so far just my character Cybele.**

Cybele's thoughts are in italics.

**Chapter 1: Cybele Terrance**

First semester had come to a close, but the break had been anything but peaceful for Spencer Academy's administration. New students seemed to be popping up every day. Four new prominent families had just arrived to Ipswich, and each one clamoring to have their daughter attend. Provost Higgins was looking forward to a long hectic day. His desk was mounded high with paperwork, and the sight was already making his head ache. Of course, his secretary deemed this perfect opportunity to add four new folders to his burden. In addition, she informed him the first new student was here. A Ms. Cybele Terrance. He sorted through the folder before coming across the manila folder with her name typewritten across the top. He began glancing through her record.

**Name: **Terrance, Cybele A.

**DOB: **3/1/1989

**GPA:** 4.00/4.00

**Extracurricular Activites:** Science Club, NHS, and Science Olympiad

**Intended Major:** Botany/Environmental Studies

**Preferred College: **Harvard

**Remarks:** Talented young woman, a great leader, extremely responsible and practical

A young woman with medium length chocolate brown hair and emerald green eyes walked into the office. She was dressed demurely in crisp denim jeans and baby blue v-neck sweater. Provost Higgins offered her his hand before gesturing for her to have a seat.

_Great just what I want to do today talk to this yahoo about my record. What's he really going to say how great a job I've done. We expect great things from you...etc. Same old speech, different performer. I really wished the girls were here. I haven't seen Al, Di, or even Lee in forever. I really could use their support in a new school full of preps and most likely assholes. Damn it I promised myself I was going to tone down the cursing. Ah hell. Let's just get through this meeting before this fake smile becomes permanent._

"Well Ms. Terrance, it seems that we will have no issue extending our greatest congratulations to you on choosing Spenser Academy as your home. Your record is impeccable, and your teacher recommendations are outstanding. We hope to see great things from you. If you do not have any questions, my secretary will give you your schedule, dormitory assignment, and book list," Provost Higgins hurriedly discussed.

_No shit, Sherlock. I'm good at school because i have no life. You're really beginning to bore me here. The lack of enthusiasm is slightly annoying but out of a 10, I give you a 7 for this recycled speech._

"Thank you, Provost Higgins. I am quite sorry to have interrupted you when you are clearly quite busy. I do hope that I can make myself an asset to such a distinguished school as yours," I sweetly added, plastering a smile across my face.

_Geez, did I really just say that load of bull. Damn I hate how phony I sound, but just keep up the charade, I'm almost done._

I walked out into the waiting area of the Provost's Office only to bump into a slender girl with raven black hair and turquoise eyes.

"Oh my god, Di. I haven't seen you in forever. I didn't know you were transferring to Spencer, too. I mean you said your family was moving, but nevermind I'm so glad to see you," I squealed, hugging the ever fragile-looking Ondine.

_She still looks as pale as ice. A little sunshine would do her good._

"Same here, Cyb. Yeah my parents decided that they needed a change of scenery and apparently that meant Ipswich of all places. Lee and Al are here, too. Lee, of course, has a court-mandated change of scenery, and Al is just Al. She heard this place had a reputation for the hottest guys," she smiled.

Her voice was as smooth as a calm sea, but her face lightened up as she burst out laughing.

"Those two really never do change," I smiled, relieved to not really have to start all over again at a new school.

"Well it would seem I have to speak to the Provost. Wait for me, so we can compare schedules?"

"Of course."

Ondine walked through the open door while I headed towards the secretary.

"Ms. Terrance, I presume," a dowdy secretary beckoned up from behind her sunken desk.

_Duh. Do they actually pay you to say that? Whatever it is. It's definitely way too much._

I nodded in acquiescence. The secretary handed me a stack of papers and a small envelope, most likely containing the key to my room. I shuffled the papers and headed towards the chairs waiting for Di's meeting to be done. I looked at the envelope seeing 333 written neatly at the top.

_I really hoped I would be rooming with Di, but knowing my luck, it would be Lee. Lee, the perpetual troublemaker, was somehow the leader of the bunch, yet she was the least reasonable/rational person I had ever met. She was known for getting into trouble whether it was starting fights, vandalism, and her all-time favorite accidental arson. Lee had a proclivity towards playing with fire which also meant she had the accidental tendency to set things on fire. The rest of us spent a great deal of time trying to stay out of trouble._

The tinkling of a bell attached to the office door startled me from my thoughts. I looked up to see the most beautiful boy walk in. His hair was medium length and a dirty blonde with beautiful hazel eyes. A leather motorcycle jacket hugged his slender, muscular frame as did the faded pair of jeans he was wearing. I was flat out staring at him and didn't even notice until the beautiful stranger asked me something.

"Hey sorry to bother you, but uh do you know where the secretary is?" he asked, flashing me a brilliant smile.

_Have I died and gone to heaven? If I have, I'm spending all my time with him._

"Um no. I've kind of been in my own little world. I didn't even realize she left. Sorry."

_What am I idiot? Could I have any worse of a response? Let's make sure everyone thinks your a space cadet, Cyb._

"No worries. Don't take this the wrong way, but are you new?"

_Yeah what made you guess. The pile of papers in my lap._

"Yeah. Just transferred," I admitted nervously.

"Then I guess welcome to Ipswich. My name's Pogue," he smiled again and walked over to sit next to me.

_He was sitting right next to me. Oh my god did he smell good. Okay, seriously, Cybele, get a grip of yourself. You're supposed to be the sane one of the group._

"My name's Cybele. I know the name's kind of weird, but I think my parents were probably high when they named me," I laughed nervously.

"Uh my name is Pogue. I think were even when it comes to weird names," he said flashing that killer smile again.

_Okay I could get used to this. I was talking to this really cute boy, sort of flirting, and no panic attack had come over me yet. Way to go me._

"So what made you transfer to Spenser, if you don't mind me asking."

"Parents wanted to improve my education by sending me to some elitist prep school. Damn them. I was happy where we were," I smiled weakly, disappointed in my lapse in language already.

_I was still mad at them for that. I hadn't talked to them in at least a week. They dumped me here and jetted off to Europe._

"Hey, I'd be pissed, too. To drop everything and just transfer to a new school would suck. I couldn't do it. Leave the guys behind. I'm sorry about that."

_The beautiful stranger, well Pogue, seemed to understand or at least empathize with what I was going though. Maybe this school wouldn't be so bad. I mean the girls were here, and I had just met this really nice guy. Things were looking up for me._

**A/N: This is my first story, so please be patient. The first four chapters you'll get to meet the "girls" and the Sons. Then, things will start to get interesting. Like always, read and review please.**


	2. Ondine & Tyler

**A/N: I'm going to be switching between each girl's POV later on as a heads up. I'll try not to make it too confusing.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own The Covenant.**

_Ondine's thoughts are in italics._

**Chapter 2: Ondine Quanette**

**Ondine's POV**

I stood anxiously in front of the Provost's door as Cybele went to sit down.

_What a relief she's here, too. I really was anxious about coming here. Making friends is not really my strong suit. Actually, far from it. I mean my life consists of swimming and school. Unfortunately, swimming was one of the reasons my parents picked up my entire life and dragged me to Ipswich. Things would be okay. I had already passed Leona in the hall, flirting with some guy. I would have figured that would be Alena's first move. I just called it too soon. As I passed by the bookstore, she already had a swarm of boys clamoring to help her. Cybele still looked her normal glowing self. I still looked like I was a ghost as pale as I was. Too much swimming in cold water, my mom always said._

I pushed open the door of the Provost's office and saw the stern man rigid with tradition. Mounds of paperwork cluttered his desk, and I felt a wave of stress and tension crash into me. I felt sorry for the poor man.

"Good morning, Ms. Quanette. It is a pleasure to meet you," he spoke, offering his hand to me.

Giving him a strong handshake, I sat in the chair across from him folding my hands across my lap and remembering to make good eye contact.

"A pleasure to meet you as well," I smiled confidently.

He shuffled through files and papers before retrieving a folder obviously containing my squeaky clean record and admittance form. Opening it quickly, he scanned the details.

"It says here that you are quite a proficient student, but swimming seems to be your main priority. Water, in general, actually. Seeing as you intend on majoring in Marine Biology," he commented.

_Yeah, I know I want to spend all my time either by water or in it. I know I'm a fish and very proud of it._

"Sir, I practically learned how to swim before I could walk. My parents felt Spencer Academy would be the ideal place to improve my skill. This school's reputation for swimming is quite well known. I would like nothing more than to have the opportunity to swim for such a prestigious school," I beamed.

_That really felt fake, but sadly, every word of it was true. I really do want to swim for Spencer. The only problem is making the team._

"As I'm sure you already know, their season has already begun, but if our coach has no issue, I certainly approve. Be sure to keep up your studies though. We wouldn't want those to affect you time here. Welcome to Spencer, then. My secretary has everything you need," he smiled warmly at me as I left.

_He really is quite nice. I hope his day improves._

I walked out of his office and softly closed the door. Laughter and chatter was coming from the chairs near his office. Cybele was sitting their chatting with a gorgeous looking guy. For once, she looked like she was having fun.

_Good for you, Cyb. Nice to see you relaxing around people._

I headed towards the desk and waited for the secretary to return. Out of habit, I began to nervously drum my nails against the wooden desk. I concentrated on keeping a perfect rhythm with my nails and thinking about the pool.

_Gosh, it's only been two hours, and already I'm missing the water. I really do need a social life. Alena was right. Of course, she needed to learn how to concentrate on school. What am I saying she probably has the best grades out of all of us. Besides, she's already accepted at Harvard for aerospace/aeronautical design. Super-smart freak of nature. I've missed talking to all of them. We only get to see everybody during the summer. Otherwise, we're scattered everywhere. At least now we weren't. _

A chunk of my black hair fell in front of my face. Absentmindedly, I began to twirl it between my fingers. Again, that obnoxious bell tinkled as someone walked into the office. I smoothed my crisp white, button-down blouse that had become slightly wrinkled during the meeting and continued down to the dark denim jeans.

"Baby boy, what are you doing in here?" shouted someone near the Provost's door, probably the guy Cybele was talking to.

_Baby boy. Who's baby boy?_

"What do you think?"

This voice came from right behind me this time. I turned around to see who it was. Baby boy was average size with crazy blue eyes and this messy spiked dark brown hair. He was fairly pale, not as bad as me though, but he didn't really look that young. Boy was he cute though. I felt sorry about the nickname. He looked back at the guy sitting by Cybele not really noticing me watching.

"Reid," the shaggy haired boy replied.

_Huh, I am so confused right now. Who are all these people? Cyb's gonna have to clue me in later._

"Of course. He saw this cute girl on the way to the office, and instead of letting her go on her way, he decided to make me go get her book list, schedule, dorm key, etc. while he took her to the bookstore himself. Selfish jerk. He always steals my Hummer, and I'm still his errand boy. Remind me why I'm still friends with him," Baby Boy admitted, visibly annoyed.

"Because we've all known each other since birth, and Reid's not really that bad just really obnoxious. You know you're going to help him out anyway, baby boy," the other boy replied.

"Pogue, unfortunately, you're right. Well it looks like I have to play secretary and find those papers. I don't even known the girl's name. Alana, Lana..." he grumbled as he walked behind the desk and began rooting through papers.

"Alena," I volunteered.

A smile broke out across his whole face as he continued digging. He rummaged through the files and finally pulled out the envelope with Erins, Alena M. typed across the top.

"Thanks. I probably would have gotten caught before I found her stuff. Hey while I'm back here, what do you need?" he asked, smiling victoriously.

"I need my schedule and stuff, too. My name is Ondine Quanette," I asked politely, giving him my own smile.

He began rummaging again while the Pogue and Cybele continued to talk.

"Di, why did you think it was Al?" Cybele asked from where she was sitting.

"Because it's Al. Who else would have boys tripping over themselves, stooping to sending their best friends on errands, all on her way to the office?" I replied. Baby Boy smiled at the mention of himself and his quest.

"True," Cybele remarked.

"Ondine, here's your schedule and things. By the way, my name's Tyler. Not baby boy, as everyone is so fond of calling me," said Tyler, as he handed me the folder and shot the other boy a dirty look.

"I didn't really think that nickname fit you," I replied, smiling.

He just looked at me as Cybele and what's-his-name, Pogue, talked some more. I was just about to ask him something when Pogue interrupted.

"How do you two know each other? I mean you're both transfer students, so it's kind of weird to already know some people," he asked, looking confused.

"It's a long story, but the jist of it is that we actually were the only babies born on the same day at the same hospital. All of our families are originally from around here and can trace our lineage back to Salem. We just naturally ended up growing up together until our families moved away from each other when we were younger. We're like sisters. Sorry, I tend to talk to much," I replied, smiling at my "sister" Cyb.

"No worries. Yeah, we kinda know what you mean, right baby boy?" Pogue answered.

"Definitely," said Tyler with a hint of sarcasm.

"Cyb, I'm gonna go find my room. It's 334. Come find me a little later," I told her and started heading out of the office.

Tyler walked out of the office and came up beside me.

"Wait. Ondine, if you don't mind stopping at the bookstore first, I'll help you find your room," Tyler volunteered.

"Thanks. I'd really appreciate that."

I smiled at him as we walked through the halls. He seemed really nice, and I was beginning to enjoy his company.

_Of course, I was enjoying being around him. He's so freaking cute. His eyes are so blue, and that hair. I really just want to run my fingers through it._

"So how come you and, uh, Pogue know each other so well," I asked breaking the awkward silence.

"Well like he said, sort of, Pogue, Reid, Caleb, and me have known each other since we were born. You haven't met Reid yet. Fortunately. He's my roommate. Then, there's Caleb. He's the oldest of the four of us. He's the annoying older brother who actually makes sure you stay out trouble," he replied, laughing at some secret joke between brothers I would assume.

"I know what you mean. Mine is in the office talking with Pogue, but she's technically the youngest. Leona is the real leader of us. I guess you'll get to meet her later," I replied, exchanging my own conspiratorial laugh.

We had reached the bookstore, but Tyler paused for a moment.

"Hey do you think you might want to..."

Suddenly, a boy came barreling out of the bookstore. He collided with Tyler who had started to open the door for me. They landed in a heap of limbs in the hallway shouting profanities at each other.

_Boys will be boys._

**Again please read and review.**


	3. Alena & Reid

**A/N: Thanks to those of you that put this story on alert, and KaylaSimms1990 for the review. Please, please review. Any suggestions are helpful and I really appreciate them.**

**Disclaimer: Yeah I still don't own The Covenant just Cybele, Ondine, Alena, and Leona.**

**Chapter 3: Alena & Reid**

**Alena's POV**

_Earlier in the day_

I eased my car through the snow-blown streets of Ipswich. My Mercedes convertible was loaded with all my belongings. My parents had found a cute, little mansion not too far away, but I wanted the full experience of Spencer, which meant dorming. I flung my long, golden blonde braid over my shoulder. My hair reached down my back and took forever to comb, but I loved it. The road seemed to stretch on forever, and I couldn't seem to focus. As I drove on the empty road, I really hoped that I wouldn't get lost. I guess that's everyone's fear that they'll get lost at their new school. One day at a time that's all I need to worry about. College is taken care of. I had my Early Decision admittance to Harvard, so it was just about making it through this semester. My touch screen phone began to vibrate on the passenger seat.

"Hello, Alena speaking," I answered pleasantly.

"Hey Al, a little spark of a rumor tells me you're heading to Ipswich," Leona answered.

_Gosh, I haven't seen Lee in forever, and I'm sure my parents would rather it stay that way._

"Lee, please do not tell me you're already in trouble. My parents will have a mental, and I'll get my car taken away again," I sighed. A headache began to start sinking deep in my head.

_Fearless leader. Leader always in trouble was more like it, but best friend nonetheless._

"No, worry wart. Remember I'm always getting into trouble just not getting caught, and answer my question," demanded Leona.

"Yes, I'm in Ipswich," I answered just as she hung up.

Just like Leona. I slammed on the accelerator and sped towards Spencer. Part of me wanted to stay out of trouble, but I really missed hanging out with her. For the past few years, she had been somewhere down South while I was at a prep school in Upper East Side New York, but whenever we were together trouble was bound to arise. After all, a flame is nothing without oxygen. The main gates came into view a few minutes later. I parked the car as soon as I could and headed towards the front door. I attempted to gracefully walk up the stairs because I had worn the stiletto boots today instead of my comfy boots, this was a challenge.

The front hall of this school alone astounded me. Students returning from break filled the hallways and paused long enough to acknowledge my confusion but did nothing to help me. They just acknowledged me as a new girl and ignored me like a public school student. I hated how prep school people were like that regardless of if it was me or not. No one should get treated like that.

As I continued to stand there dumbfounded and confused, I noticed two boys stop walking to watch me. The one had a pretty baby-face complete with a set of baby blues and tousled brown hair. He was adorable, but he seemed frustrated and annoyed to be wasting time standing here. The other one caught my eye though as amusement played on his face and a wicked smile crept across his mouth. Pale blonde hair peeked from beneath his black cap as his own ice blue eyes scanned my entire body. He seemed to like what he saw, and I shivered as he began to walk over. I began to feel self-conscious. Was my jean skirt too short? Did my black long-sleeve tee fit okay or was it too tight? Ok it's just a boy. Nothing too lose your mind over, but he was so cute. I smiled warmly at the blonde, hoping that would give him further encouragement to continue walking over and talk to me. It seemed to work since he continued his saunter over here dragging Blue Eyes with him.

"I must have died and gone to heaven 'cuz you look like an angel," he remarked giving a wicked little grin.

I found myself laughing at his line. It was corny but it was kind of sweet. His friend began to chuckle as an elbow came slamming into his stomach simultaneously, but the boy regained his composure soon enough. I held out my right hand to the blonde.

"My name is Alena," I offered.

He took my hand in one of his gloved hands, brought it to his lips, and gently kissed it. The side of his mouth began to pull up into a half smile. He had a great smile. That and his those cool blue eyes.

"The name's Garwin, Reid Garwin. It is definitely my greatest pleasure to meet you," he replied, his breath tickling my fingers as he spoke.

"I really hate to bother you, but I'm completely lost. I'm supposed to go to the um, Provost's office, to pick up my schedule and such, but I have no idea where his office is. Could you help me get there? I'd really appreciate it," I asked sweetly, smiling just for him.

Without out looking at his friend, Reid ordered, "Baby Boy, go to the office, and take care of this little errand for Alena, would you? I'll take our new acquaintance to the bookstore. Meet us there."

Baby Boy began to protest as Reid's eyes seemed to spark. Baby Boy clutched his abdomen in pain and walked away grumbling. Reid shifted his hands so that he now held my arm as he began to escort me down the hall.

"Is he okay?" I asked, feeling sorry for the poor boy having to take care of my business for me.

"Yeah, Baby Boy is fine don't worry a thought about him. He's just being a little...uncooperative," Reid admitted.

People continued to stare at us as we strolled down the hallway. Thankfully, the streams of students were thinning to a trickle. I was not a fan of crowds. It always brought out my inner insecurities, but Reid was helping me out with this today. I felt safe and comforted with him, not alone and nervous like I would have if i was by myself. Suddenly, a cold breeze swept through the hallway and swept around the two of us. The chilled air sent me creeping closer towards Reid for warmth. He just looked at me giving that half smile that pulled at the side of his mouth.

"So where are you from?" he asked.

"Well, I'm originally from Salem, but my family moved to New York when I was younger. We moved back around here since I'll be going to Harvard next year. My family is a little too protective," I admitted, smiling over at him.

Scrunching closer to him, I asked, "So where are you from, Reid?"

"Um, I'm from around here actually. Me and Baby Boy, and um Pogue and Caleb all grew up here in Ipswich. Actually, our ancestors helped found the colony, so most people call us the Sons of Ipswich. A lot of them think we're witches or something. Whatever keeps the masses away," he replied, bursting out laughing.

"Well I hope you don't cast any spells on me," I commented through my own laughter.

"I must have. You're practically bewitched by my presence."

We both continued to laugh, and his arm shifted across my shoulder, bringing me closer to him. As we turned the corner, the bookstore came into view a little ways down the corridor. Reid let his arm fall slowly off my shoulder skimming across my back before he ran ahead to open the bookstore's door for me. It was so gentlemanly of him, but I knew in all likelihood he wanted to check out the rest of my body. I walked through the open door, and his arm returned to my shoulder. We began to peruse through the aisles of books and supplies waiting for Baby Boy to come back. The bell above the door chimed as a group of boys walked in. Reid's body tensed next to me. His arm fell away as he walked towards this group. I found myself following right behind him. A tall boy with medium length wavy chestnut brown hair turned around to face Reid. He looked like he could be a model.

"Abbot, you owe me fifty bucks," Reid demanded.

Relaxing and flashing me a cocky arrogant grin, Abbot answered, "You're full of shit, Garwin. I don't owe you a thing. You cheated, and I'm not gonna pay a cheater. Sweetheart, what are you doing with this ass when you should be with me?"

He continued to smile at me, but my stomach felt sick at the sight. Reid clenched his fists, and his veins began to protrude from his forearm. Abbot's boys responded with clenched fists of their own, and I felt myself even preparing for the fight, too. Where was Lee when you need her? What was I thinking? I'm not the violent type, and here I am preparing to help this boy I just met in a fight. Everyone always said I was very sociable, but I don't think bonding should occur over a fight.

"She's with me Abbot, so back off," Reid nearly shouted, visibly angered by the comment.

"Oh yeah and what are you gonna do about it? We all know you're not shit without Caleb and the others to back your sorry ass up," Abbot countered.

"Oh really."

His voice reeked of sarcasm, but before Abbot could respond, Reid punched him in the face. Abbot stared at Reid as blood began to pull at his split lip. Reid didn't seem to be backing down. It was kind of hot. Stupid, but hot. Judging by the looks of the other guys, Reid really didn't stand a chance, but he wouldn't walk away either. I stepped between the two angry boys, placing my hands on Reid's shoulders.

"Reid, come on. Let's go see what's keeping your friend," I spoke giving him a weak smile.

He gave me a similar weak smile along the lines of okay but I really don't want to. Abbot couldn't leave things alone though.

"Yeah, run away, Garwin. You little bitch," shouted at Reid's turned back.

That did it. Reid turned fists flailing, but I caught him before he got to Abbot. It took every ounce of my strength to push him closer to the door, and he fought me every step. Tired of fighting him, I shoved with as much force as possible. Beginning to fall through the opening door, Reid tried to right himself but instead collided with who I thought was Baby Boy. They lay in a twisted pile of boy. Ondine stood on the other side of the door laughing hysterically as Reid and his friend grappled with each other trying and failing to get up off the floor.

"Damn it, Reid," shouted Baby Boy.

"Watch it, baby boy," responded Reid, trying to avoid an elbow to the face.

"You're the one that ran into me, asshole," argued Baby Boy.

"It's not my fault," was Reid's witty reply.

"Reid. Tyler. What the hell are you doing?"

"Obviously, they decided two beautiful girls weren't enough for them. They want each other more."

A tall, muscular guy with beautiful golden skin spoke to the two arguing boys by name. His hair was a rich dark brown shorter than Baby Boy's but tousled in a similar manner. He had similar dark brown eyes that complemented his dark hair, but the second voice came from none other than Leona.

**A/N: We've almost met everybody, and of course, then things will start to get more interesting. As always, please read and review. Hopefully, next chapter will be up by the end of this weekend.**


	4. Leona & Caleb

**A/N: Thanks again for all of you that are reading and reviewing. I greatly appreciate it. I'd just like to say Leona is my favorite character, so please enjoy. **

**Disclaimer: Yeah, I still don't own the Covenant.**

**Chapter 4: Leona & Caleb**

**Leona's POV**

The moody god standing next to me stared at me, panic spreading through his eyes. This boy was so much fun to mess with. His once perfectly styled, dark brown hair was now a tousled mess thanks to me. From the first moment I met him, I knew he needed to loosen up. He just wasn't fond of his hair being the first thing I attacked. His brooding brown eyes continued to look at me in shock. I glanced at the two boys on the floor who had ceased their fighting to stare up at me.

"What did someone get lipstick all over my face?" I commented, watching Caleb cringe at the implication.

My body shook with unrestrained laughter. A chunk of my auburn hair from my ponytail landed on the black fabric of my T-shirt covering my shoulder. I placed my hands, complete with black painted nails, on my hips, resting my fingers in the loops of my baggy jeans. The blonde, Reid I think, and the brunette, who must be Tyler, continued to stare up at me.

"Are these two yours, Carebear?" I asked, watching as Caleb placed a hand to his forehead covering his eyes and trying to hide his embarassment.

"Carebear?" snickered the two boys in unison.

"Shut it," Caleb growled out in response.

"Okay, Carebear," Blondie replied in a bad attempt at girl's voice. The two boys broke out laughing deciding their lives weren't as valuable as this opportunity to laugh at Caleb.

"Great," Caleb grumbled, shaking his head again and shooting me a dirty look.

I heard giggling and looked to see Di and Al looking down at the boys. Okay, looking is not the appropriate word. Gawking or admiring with longingly attached in big, bold, capital letters is more appropriate. Way to go, girls. New school and already have boys drooling, and everyone thought they didn't have a flirty side. Now time for a reunion. I walked over to the girls arms wide open. I hugged Ondine first, inhaling the scent of freshly fallen rain. Can't beat the smell of Water. Next was Alena, but she smelled like a clean breeze wafting through a field of lavender. Air lovely as ever. With a quick squeeze for both, I turned my attention back to Caleb and his friends finally beginning to pick themselves up off the floor.

Before we could get to introductions, a pretty boy and his group of thugs came rushing out of the bookstore aimed at Blondie. I noticed the swelling fat lip and could only guess who the giver of that was. Tyler exchanged a look of "what did you get into now" with Blondie while I looked to Di who gave me a look of "move and I tackle you." Di didn't need to make good on her threat. Caleb grabbed pretty boy by the shoulders and threw him against the wall. The pretty boy looked surprise, but Caleb looked furious his well-toned muscles stood out even beneath the fabric of his gray T-shirt.

"Aaron, how many time do we have to go through this? Leave Reid and the rest of us alone, or you'll have to deal with me," he ordered through his clenched jaw.

Maybe he did have a little Fire in him after all beneath the practicality and responsibility. Well I guess he had a reason. He was after all protecting his boys, and I'd do the same for my girls. Pretty boy wrestled from Caleb's grip violently. Anger clouded his eyes as he glared at Caleb before turning his attention to Blondie.

"Like I said, nothing without Caleb," he replied, smirking as he left.

The group of boys walked off down the hall while Tyler tried to hold Blondie back. Let's just say things weren't going well for the poor boy because Blondie seemed to have more strength. Blondie finally managed to wiggle free of Tyler's hold and turned his blazing blue eyes at Caleb. Anger, frustration, and shame waged war across his pale face.

"Damn it, Caleb. You can't ever let me do things my way. Abbot is never gonna let me live that down. He accused me of cheating him and said I was nothing without you to fight my battles, and looky here you just proved him right," he protested.

Alena walked over to him and gave him a hug. Al was being her typical kind self, but it did the job. A cocky grin appeared on Blondie's face as his hands lingered a little too long on the small of her back. Ondine was already over talking with Tyler. Despite the close encounter, everyone seemed okay now except for Caleb. His eyes betrayed sadness and the burden of being the protector. I knew how he felt, but I took it with a shot of fun while he let it consume him. Time to separate him from the pack.

"Hey Carebear, you gonna help me find the office like you promised?" I spoke giving him a quick wink.

"I guess I don't have an option do I?" he responded trying to hide his embarrassment from his new nickname.

As I started to walk over to him, Tyler interrupted, "Oh hey that reminds me. Reid, here. I'm not your errand boy." Tyler shoved an envelope at Reid who passed it to Al.

"Hey girls, I'll meet you at your rooms later. We are definitely going out to celebrate tonight," I commented as I walked over and grabbed Caleb by the arm.

"Well why don't you girls come to Nicky's with us?" asked Caleb looking at each one of us, but clearly avoiding me.

"We're in. Ain't we girls?" I exclaimed.

They giggled and shook their heads in acknowledgement. The girls grabbed their respective boys and headed back into the bookstore while I dragged Caleb down the hall. He didn't look exactly happy to be doing this chore, but you know what I'd be damned if he didn't help me. I'm not gonna let this preppy boy with his moral values of responsibility and duty ruin my day. His hotness would make up for it. I looked over at him, and he still had that frown plastered on his face.

"Caleb, your face is gonna stay like that," I joked.

"Huh, oh, uh, yeah. I was just kinda in my own little world. Sorry," he replied a smile pulling up at the edges of his perfect mouth.

"Stop saying sorry. Since I've met you this morning, you've said sorry at least a dozen times, and you really haven't had reason to. Chill out you look like the world sat on you or something," I replied bumping my shoulder into his for effect. I was glad I was a few inches shorter or that would've hurt.

"Maybe you need to take things more seriously," he mused and smiled a full face smile, dimples and all. He returned the bump sending me almost flying into the wall.

"So, uh, Carebear, you got a girlfriend?" I asked, hoping it was no.

He weakly smiled, and I knew what that meant. He had a girlfriend but didn't want to make me feel bad. His irritation over the nickname though decided to win for ruling emotion of his face.

"Yeah I do, but better question. What's with this nickname Carebear? Do I look like a neon colored bear that giggles all the time?" he asked staring curiously at my face.

"Well, a little bit of color would do you good, but they'd probably name you Grumpy Bear. No, you just seem like the perfect save-the-day kind of guy like Superman almost. Too perfect. To be interesting you gotta have your faults, your weaknesses, something that makes you human. You don't seem to have that, so you're the idealized girl's dream of a hero." I smiled over at him. He seemed to like my answer for once.

"I guess I can deal with that," he added bumping me in the side again.

After a few minutes of silence, I commented, "I think me and Reid are gonna have some fun tonight. You said he's always getting into trouble."

"Don't make me bail both of you out of trouble or jail," Caleb warned, his eyes growing dark and serious.

"I don't need anyone to bail me out. Just wait and see," I smirked at him.

Tonight was going to be fun. My girls and I were going to bring this town to its feet one way or another. Why should the boys always have their fun? A couple of girls that know how to have their own brand of fun have just arrived in Ipswich, and every ounce of me hoped we could teach these boys how to loosen up a little. Caleb just grumbled at my comment not really wanting to consider the possibilities. I could tell I was the kind of girl he always secretly wanted but had no clue how to deal with/approach. I guess I would have to teach him.

The office came into view, and Caleb held the door for me as we walked in. Cyb was standing next to a hot guy with shoulder length dirty blonde hair wearing a tight leather jacket who was talking on his cellphone. His conversation didn't look to be going so well based on his face. I walked over to Cybele to see what was up since I hadn't seen her in forever either. Caleb actually walked over to biker boy. I hugged my friend while Carebear exchanged one of those male handshakes as the guy hung up the phone.

"Pogue, how things going?" asked Caleb actually happy to see this friend.

"Not so good. That was Kate on the phone. She said that she got accepted to Princeton," he replied and his face sunk in sorrow more.

"That's a good thing isn't it, Pogue?" Cybele volunteered.

He turned to face her again. "No, not really. They feel she's strong enough to start this semester. When she asked them if she could just wait 'til next year, they told her there was a good chance the spot still wouldn't be there. She's decided to go," he admitted sadly.

"I'm sorry man. It's what she wants though," Caleb offered trying to comfort his friend.

I was confused, but based on my friend's emotions, I was happy, too. Maybe she would have her opportunity at a boy for once.

"What's the problem? I don't quite see it," I asked looking at Caleb.

"Kate's his girlfriend," he replied.

That simple sentence told it all. He had been just dumped over the phone for a college. Ouch. That's low.

"Hey, I'm sorry. Um, I hate to bug, but Cybele where did you get the dorm key and stuff?" I asked.

Instead of answering, she walked over to the secretary's desk and picked a lone remaining manila envelope with Famantio, Leona A. typed across the top. She handed it to me pausing to look at the number written across the top of a smaller envelope. The number was 334.

"Di has that room, too," she commented with a smile.

"Hey you wanna go to the dorms and get settled. We're going to Nicky's later, and you are so coming with us," I ordered not giving her a chance to back out.

She smiled admitting defeat. We began walking out of the office. Both of us turned around to wave at the boys still chattering. An idea was beginning to form in my head. Half devilish and half smokin' hot. All parts Caleb was going to enjoy, regardless of the girlfriend.

**A/N: Okay so this chapter is kinda long and probably not as good as Reid's, but trust me the next one will be fun. Next chapter's name is She's A Rebel. It's kind of inspired by the Green Day song of the same name, so check it out. Again please keep reading and reviewing.**


	5. She's A Rebel

**A/N: Thanks for reading and reviewing. It keeps me motivated to write. Pictures of what the characters look like are on my profile as well as the outfits for Nicky's. With this chapter, I went a little ADD with character perspectives, but I think it will be worth it.**

**Disclaimer: I've already said it and still doesn't change.**

**Chapter 5: She's A Rebel**

**Cybele's POV**

Lee and I walked down the hallway towards our dorm rooms. I can't believe how long it had been since I'd seen the troublemaker. Actually, I can't believe everything that happened to me today. I felt happy and confident for once, and I had to thank the amazing conversation I had today with Pogue. Lee was watching me with curiosity.

"So you gonna spill? Who was Shaggy, and why do you look so gaga?" she commented, laughing and smiling. The usual occurrence for her, besides her uncontrollable anger.

I couldn't help but smile as I answered, "His name is Pogue. He's a senior, too, and he grew up in Ipswich. Plus, he's a really nice guy. I don't know what else you want to know, but what I want to know is who's that friend of yours?"

Her emerald green eyes began to sparkle, but she quickly covered them with her hands.

"Name is Caleb. I met him this morning actually. I was running through an empty hallway, but when I turned the corner, it wasn't so empty. I collided head on with him, but he was nice enough to help me find the office. Although on the way, we ran into Di, Al, and a couple of his friends. Caleb asked us all to come to Nicky's. I'm kinda disappointed since he has a girlfriend, but when has that ever stopped me from getting what I want?" she replied grimacing at the word "girlfriend," but a wicked grin quickly replaced the frown.

"What's Nicky's?"

A look of humor crossed her face.

"It's a bar, but it's the local hangout for Spencer kids. My dad told me about how him and his friends used to spend a ton of time there. He actually met my mom there."

Doors 333 and 334 became visible after we turned another corner. I pulled out my key for 333 while Lee did the same for 334.

"Hey be ready around 7 p.m. I'm taking us all in my car," Lee responded as she opened her door.

"Will do."

**Leona's POV**

I opened the door and looked in the room to see all my stuff already unpacked. Damn it, Mom. She probably sent our butler to unpack my things. Great! Heavy sarcasm implied there. I saw the note laying on one of the beds and walked over to read it.

_Leona,_

_Honey, please try to make this new school work. Your father and I can't afford to cover up any more of your trouble. Don't lose sight of yourself. Remember to control the Fire never let it consume you. Watch after your sisters. I fear they will need you soon. Never forget I love you._

_Always,  
Mom_

I felt my eyes begin to well up. She was always watching out for me, but she never understood me. She controlled herself and never even tested the Fire within herself. It caused her great pain and shame to see me neglect all the rules she had governed herself with. I felt my anger at her, at myself, and at everything consume me as the Fire began to rise up within me. I looked around the room. It was littered with candles of various sizes, shapes, and colors. My eyes focused on the wick of a thick red one sitting on a shelf directly over my bed. The Fire crept slowly through my body, and without seeing, I knew the white, the emerald green of my irises, and the black of my pupils were disappearing in pools of ruby red. Through the red-tinged vision, I watched the wick blaze to life. With a surge of energy, all the candles sparked to life.

Damn her and her life decisions. I'm going to be who I want to be. If I want to wild, crazy, and dangerous, then I am going to be. Hell couldn't stop me. I stomped over to the closet and begun digging around. My eyes rested on a blue silk number. My hands dug through my pocket looking for my phone. I dialed one of the numbers I knew by heart.

"Hey Al, it's me. Can you put Reid on the phone?" I asked.

A wicked grin played at my mouth. This was so gonna be worth it.

**Alena's POV**

"Reid, she wants to talk to you," I said, handing the phone to Reid's gloved hand.

"Yeah, Garwin here...You wanna do what?...He's not gonna buy it...I like it...It's gonna take some help, but I think baby boy and me can pull it off...Yeah later," he finished hanging up the phone and handing it to me. He gave me one of those smiles that I just couldn't resist already from a boy I had just met.

"Your friend Leona is something else. Caleb is definitely gonna have his hands full. C'mon let's go see Baby Boy," he responded.

His thin, muscular arm swung over my shoulder as we walked towards his friend. What did Lee have in mind this time? Knowing her, it would be fun.

**Ondine's POV**

Reid came sauntering over with Alena pleasantly tucked under his arm. They both exchanged these full happy smiles with each other. For two people that had just met each other today, they sure looked very cozy. Tyler began to fiddle anxiously with his fingers, hesitant of Reid's next errand probably. I mocked Reid swinging my own arm around Tyler's shoulder. He stared at me in confusion. Too much time around Lee.

"So baby boy, it seems their friend has an idea that Caleb is going to hate, but me and you are gonna love. Do you think we can "break" your car so Caleb has to give us a ride tonight?" he asked Tyler. I laughed as Tyler cringed at the thought of his precious Hummer being hurt. Boys and their toys.

"Do we have to hurt it?" he gulped. I elbowed him gently in the stomach.

"Al, why don't you and I take a look at it?" I responded giving Alena a wink.

"Do you, girls, know what your doing?" Tyler asked hesitantly.

"Hell yeah, Ty. My dad is a MechE (Mechanical Engineer). He knows cars frontwards and backwards, and he's a good teacher. Relax, babe," I responded, giving him a wink.

Alena nodded her head in acknowledgement, and the four of us began walking towards the parking lot containing Tyler's baby, his Hummer. The boys popped the hood and began trying to be all manly and knowledgeable about cars, but we shooed them away to wait on the sides. I exchanged a look with Al, and she knew what I was going to do. Slowly, I let the sapphire color of my irises expand through my eyes. I could feel the Water lapping at my conscious fighting for control. As long as Al watched the boys, everything would be okay. I sifted through my memory for something I could manipulate causing the engine not to work. I remembered hearing that if the accelerator is pumped during cold weather the engine will become flooded. I focused on the accelerator feeling the liquid within it slowly recede out of the space until I could hear it trickling onto the ground. Al gave me the all-clear signal, and I let my eyes flush of the sapphire.

Closing the hood, I looked at Reid and Tyler, "You're good. No way your baby is starting for awhile."

Tyler tried to start the engine of the Hummer but it sputtered and gave up. A frown crept across his face, but Reid seemed excited. Oh god, what did Lee and him cook up?

"Well, boys, we actually gotta go get ready," I replied.

Alena hugged Reid and began heading back towards the dorm. I walked over to Tyler's open door. He watched me closely, confusion creeping over his face. I tugged the collar of his shirt pulling him closer to me, and before he could respond, I lightly kissed him. Grabbing Alena by the arm, I began walking away.

"Oh Tyler, there's more where that came from," I shouted over my shoulder.

I saw Reid clap him on the shoulder while Ty looked like he needed to be shocked to restart his heart. He was too cute sometimes. Al and I laughed all the way back to the rooms.

**Leona's POV**

After hours of prep, the girls and I were finally ready. I stood in front of the mirror looking over my outfit. The silk clung loosely to my sides as it flared out in its hankerchief hem. The halter dress had a deep v cut. It fit perfectly and the blue and green paisley pattern complemented my hair well. My auburn hair fell in long waves down my back, but the simple pentacle tattoo was still visible on my right shoulder blade. It was the same tattoo each one of us had that we had gotten for our seventeenth birthdays. I stepped into my 4 inch black stiletto heels and strapped them on.

"Di, you ready yet?" I called into the bathroom.

"Yeah, what do you think?" she asked.

She stepped out of the bathroom in a short navy blue dress. It was almost like a corset on the top and had thin spaghetti straps and a short bubble skirt. She had these insane black heels with black laces that wrapped all the way up her calf. Her hair was halfway pinned up letting most of her long black tresses spilling over her shoulder. As she spun, I saw the mirror of my tattoo.

"Was your plan to kill Tyler? I think he's gonna drop dead when he sees you. I mean were just going to the bar, but wow you look amazing," I commented watching her face light up in excitement.

Our door opened as Al and Cyb walked in. Al looked killer with her black leather pencil skirt, black ruffled top, and long blonde hair. Cyb was a shocker with as much skin as she exposed. Her pale ivory top looked sweet against her pale skin, but of course she was wearing jeans, maintaining her relaxed feel. She had pulled her hair back in a high ponytail.

I heard the knock on the door as Reid and Tyler cautiously walked in. Both boys stared at their respective bombshells, and I could tell that they were really really happy to see them. I walked over throwing an arm over the shoulder of each boy.

"Is my plan working so far?" I asked.

"Yeah Caleb should be here any second. He's kinda pissed to have to take us, but luckily he didn't have to pick up Sarah. She's gonna meet him there. The deal with pool still stands right?" Reid asked excitedly.

"Hell yes, it does, partner. We'll teach that Aaron one thing or two," I replied bumping fists with him.

I heard a timid knock on the door and knew it had to be Caleb. I walked forward and opened the door.

"Hey Carebear, ready for some fun tonight with us new girls?"

He looked me over quickly, trying to avoid being caught. He wasn't so fortunate. I caught him staring from uncovered shoulder to stiletto clad heel. It really was a pity he had a girlfriend.

"Yeah I'm worried about your kind of fun."

I grabbed him by the arm and began dragging him out of the room. Everyone else would follow. It took a couple of minutes before we made it to the parking lot, but it was worth it to be standing next to him especially since he had no idea what I had in mind for him. The boys began walking over to his silver Mustang GT. The girls and I, however, walked over to my '67 Shelby GT that was gray with a black racing stripe. My car was the big dog compared to Caleb's.

"Caleb, I think her car makes yours look like a neutered dog, clearly deprived of its manhood," jested Reid. Caleb just glared at him.

"Well if you and Tyler hadn't screwed up the Hummer, you could drive yourselves," he glared.

I walked over and again threw an arm around both Tyler and Reid.

"Caleb, I gotta wager to make with you. How about we race to Nicky's? If you win, I'll behave for a week no Carebear and no trouble. If I win, you owe me a dance," I suggested. I smiled one of those devilish smiles.

He paused to consider the offer. It was tempting at that. I mean the downside of loosing was only one dance, but the possibility of winning seemed more desirable. He looked at his friends. Reid shook his head in encouragement while Tyler was wearing the phrase "hell yeah" plastered across his face. Caleb knew what his answer had to be. He walked a step closer to me offering out his hand.

As I shook it, he said, "Deal."

Each group bolted to their respective car. Mine was a little full, but I wasn't really worried. "She's A Rebel" by Green Day blared from my radio as I turned the key in the ignition. My baby roared to life. Al, who was riding shot gun, screamed in excitement. Both cars pulled up to just out front of the gates. Caleb's car was on the right while I was being more daring and starting on the left side, the opposite side of traffic. Both of us rolled down the windows.

_She's a rebel  
She's a saint  
She's salt of the earth  
And she's dangerous_

"On the count of three," I shouted over our purring motors.

"One."

"Two."

"Three."

I slammed on the accelerator speeding off, but Caleb wasn't drifting back. Turn after turn he hung in with me. How was that possible? He should be falling behind. My car was faster.

_She's a rebel  
__Vigilante  
Missing link on the brink  
Of destruction_

This car had won more street races than I could count. I was proud of my street racing record for a reason, not that my parents were. I pushed down harder on the accelerator trying to increase my lead beyond a few centimeters, but he kept up fighting me for every inch. I was glad there were no cars out here right now that would have made this race harder than it was already turning out to be.

_From Chicago to Toronto  
She's the one that they  
Call old whatsername_

I looked over to see Caleb staring back at me. His face was lit up in excitement, terror, fear, and daring. He looked like he was loving every minute of it, and I was thrilled to be the cause of this joy. The boy that never tried anything risky was now in the middle of an illegal street car race. Maybe this girlfriend would be a simple obstacle.

_She's the symbol  
of resistance  
and she's holding on my  
heart like a hand grenade_

He pushed harder on the accelerator trying to edge past me. It seemed to work. He had moved up a whole half a car length up on me. I don't think so, pretty boy. I shifted gears gaining an advantage he hadn't considered giving me my lead back.

_Is she dreaming  
what I'm thinking  
Is she the mother of all bombshells  
gonna detonate_

When I looked back over, I noticed that Reid's eyes looked funny so did Tyler's. They looked like they were completely pitch black. It was strange, but an idea crept into my head. I looked at Alena giving her a wink. A little wind resistance should do the trick.

_Is she trouble  
like I'm trouble  
make it a double  
twist of fate  
or a melody that_

Alena's eyes became a sunflower golden yellow. She focused on the barely there breeze brushing against our cars. As I knew from experience, she was shifting and manipulating the wind increasing the air resistance on Caleb's car making his speed drop. He fought the car's slow down but seemed to be losing. To my great appreciation, Nicky's came swiftly approaching as I gained a full car length on Caleb. I pulled into the parking lot seconds before him, but seconds enough to ensure my win.

_She sings the revolution  
the dawning of our lives  
she brings this liberation  
that I just can't define_

I parked and turned off the car. By that time, all the girls were yelling in complete excitement. We had won and kicked the boys' asses. Caleb pulled into the spot next to me. He got out of the car looking slightly disappointed but even he couldn't resist smiling.

"That was one of the craziest things I've ever done on my own accord," he yelled over to me.

The rest of the girls, Reid, and Tyler walked into the bar, but Caleb grabbed my hand before I could walk in.

"Thank you," he whispered in my ear, standing so close to me. I could feel my breathing beginning to tense up.

"You're the oldest. I understand, but don't forget to live. Now c'mon, I do believe you owe me a dance," I replied this time I grabbed his hand dragging him through the door.

**A/N: I know my longest chapter yet, but I really like it. If you were confused, the girls do have powers, but each one is based off an element. Sorry, if you're not into song fics but that just felt really appropriate. If you liked the songfic in this chapter, let me know 'cuz I'm considering one for next chapter. Next chapter is I Know You Want Me, and it's inspired by the song "I Know You Want Me" by Pitbull. I posted a link on my profile to a free music playlist site where I'll post the songs so you can listen. When you review (pretty please), let me know who you're favorite female character is. Thank you so much for reading and please review. (Sorry for the really long A/N's this time.) **


	6. I Know You Want Me

**A/N: Thanks to all of you who keep reviewing. It makes me a very happy person. Those of you who put this story on alert. Cheers to you, too. Here's the next chapter so enjoy.**

**P.S. Please at least one person leave a review after each chapter. I don't read minds, and reviews help me write at least a chapter a day. I don't want to be annoying and not give you chapters due to lack in reviews cuz I hate when writers do that, but it really does help. If you're waiting for something particular, like a good ol' Abbot ass kicking that's going to be Chapter 8 (trust me I'll make it worth the wait) or more Tyler it will come later (Ondine is another favorite character so Baby Boy will get more face time, promise). You give me suggestions I'll try to put them in there. Please forgive me if you want to hit me after this A/N.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Covenant any of its characters, or the song "I Know You Want Me" by Pitbull**

**Chapter 6: I Know You Want Me**

**Leona's POV**

Nicky's was packed and bursting with energy. People crowded around the bar, pushing around the pool tables, and fighting for a free table. Despite its laid back bar décor, the place was intense. Definitely my kind of place. I fought though the crowd towards the only empty table, dragging Caleb along behind me. His face still glowed from the excitement of the race. I bet he never did that with his girlfriend. By the time we got to the table, Reid had already taken a seat with Alena resting gently on his knee. Tyler's position was more amusing. Ondine sat on the chair while poor Tyler sat on her lap, looking slightly embarrassed. Di laughed hysterically at his obedience but gave him a quick peck on the cheek for his cooperation. Di was such a tomboy sometimes. Cyb had wandered over to the jukebox, admiring Pogue from afar as he stood at the bar. I liked her idea about the jukebox at least.

"Wait here," I commanded Caleb, leaving him at the table with my, make that our, friends.

I drifted through the crowds over to Cybele. She had taken a break from Pogue watching to glance through the records with distaste. I watched as she flipped through the next selection. My eyes stopped on the perfect song. I handed a quarter to Cyb and pointed to the song.

"How would I have guessed?" she mused, giving me a quick smile.

She slid the quarter into the machine as I began my return to the table. I walked back to Caleb, swinging my hips more than usual. He turned to look at me as I approached the table. I returned his look, and my eyes began to feel like they were on fire, the sensation rapidly spreading through my body. My hand reached out and grabbed his. I pulled him out towards the dance floor before he could hesitate.

"I hope you know how to salsa," I warned.

"Um, salsa...Leona, I don't really know how to dance like that," he kind of choked out, his face reddening in embarrassment for once.

"Don't worry about it. It's not that hard. Your body will figure it out," I replied giving him the most sultry smile I could manage.

The opening chords of "I Know You Want Me" by Pitbull began as we reached the empty dance floor. I held both of his hands in both of mine. He looked nervously at the floor, watching his feet. He kind of looked petrified of stepping on mine. For being the fearless leader, he was sure afraid of a little Latin dancing.

"Caleb, look at me, and trust me. Just follow my lead," I encouraged.

I took a step back with my left foot while he took a step forward with his right. He then countered with his left, understanding the idea now. One of his hands slid from mine to the small of my back resting delicately on the bare skin. My free hand found its way up to his neck caressing the chiseled muscles there. My heart began to beat erratically. My hips began swivel in time with the music aided by his firm hand. We danced around the empty floor never breaking eye contact with each other. He was definitely a fast learner. He spun me out and pulled me back in so quickly I had to cling to his chest to keep from falling. He looked down at me his face lit up with a wicked smile. He had done that on purpose.

_I know you want me, want me  
__You know I want cha, want cha  
__I know you want me, want me  
__You know I want cha, want cha_

The song seemed to echo distantly in the background. All I could hear or see was Caleb. Part of me hated that because I knew at that moment in time he wasn't mine, but the other part of me knew that he could be. I could distantly feel everybody's eyes on us, watching us dance. The way we anticipated each other's movements, how we countered, and the way our eyes never left each other. It probably looked more like a mating dance than a friend making good on his bet. He had sure learned quick, picking up the movements with alarming speed. He was Caleb after all, so he was always good at everything. The song was beginning to end as he spun me out one last time. Instead of returning me to our normal hold, he dropped me down low into a dip holding me there as the song finished. We both could hardly breathe, but I couldn't take a single breath with his beautiful face so close to mine. Our noses were suddenly touching as he came closer and closer to me.

"Caleb!"

We both turned to see a violently angry blonde staring at us. Her eyes were lit with contempt and scorn all for me. Ah, this must be the girlfriend. Perfect timing. Walk in at the exact moment your boyfriend and me were about to kiss. Stupid bitch. Whoops did I think that. It didn't matter what I thought Caleb slowly lifted me back up. His hand lingered on my back as he stood me on my shaky legs. He turned to give me a look of "I'm sorry," but Barbie interrupted.

"Who's she, and what were you doing?" she screeched starring at me.

I walked over slowly to her like a lion approaching its prey. Evil and hatred glimmered in my eyes. I waited until I could see panic begin to settle in her eyes and her body flinch with anxiety. Then, I offered her a handshake, painting a friendly smile on my face.

"I'm Leona. I just transferred in from a prep school down South. Note prep not public. I know how you prep school people are about those low class public school kids. To your answer your other question, I'd just like to say Caleb lost a bet and was just making good on his side of the bargain. Besides, I don't see your name stamped on his ass. I suggest you don't give him attitude about me, or you'll deal with me. Trust me, princess, you don't want that," I warned under my breath, shaking her hand with all my strength. I noticed how she flinched at the word "public" and her wincing in pain at the handshake, but Caleb hadn't heard a word of what I said.

I stomped over to the table like a runway model just to piss Barbie off, flicking my hair over my shoulder to make the pentacle tattoo show clearly. I think I would've hated her regardless of who she was dating. She seemed so fake and just plain boring. Sandy from Grease seemed more daring than her. I chuckled when I saw the cross tattoo on her back as she leaned into Caleb. The saint and the sinner. Caleb sure had interesting tastes. He dragged her over to meet us while she clung to him for protection. I noticed that Cybele had wandered back over to meet the new oddity I assumed.

"Girls, I'd like you to meet my girlfriend Sarah. I think I'll just let you introduce yourselves," he spoke softly, smiling warily at me.

"Hi, I'm Alena," said Al, handing Sarah one of her perfectly manicured hands.

Ondine and Cybele introduced themselves but refused to shake her hand even when she offered. Cybele kept watching her cautiously, but I couldn't begin to fathom why. Sarah seemed to notice and kept shooting her evil glares. Caleb took a seat while she continued to stand prattling on about Spencer and her life story even though everyone else was on the verge of passing out. Her standing above us was offending and obnoxious, acting like she was our superior. She was being dishonorable to our coven, even if she didn't know it, by standing above us like she was. Cybele, the girl of tradition and I swear our parliamentarian if we had one, wouldn't have any of that. Her eyes flashed green briefly, and the ground shook for a few seconds causing Sarah to lose her balance and land hard in a chair. Nobody seemed to notice but Barbie. Cyb winked at me, acknowledging her guilt. That's my girl. I had had enough of this snorefest.

"Sorry to interrupt, but I need to talk to Caleb. Alone," I spoke, tainting my voice with fake sincerity.

I walked over towards the bathrooms far enough away from our table. Caleb followed along behind me. Pogue watched us curiously as we passed by. Caleb rested his back against the rough wooden wall and began to watch me carefully.

"Caleb, is that honestly the kind of girl you date?" The words rushed out of my mouth. They had a bitter taste I wasn't used to.

"Yeah, it is. We've been through a lot together." His brown eyes held that same brooding fire I couldn't resist, but the words burned like a hot poker to the heart.

"She's smothering. I see that wild side in you that's just bursting to be free. She keeps it trapped in you," I pleaded and begged. I couldn't believe I was doing this. The Fire inside me raged to life not willing to be put down. Passion, not avarice, should be the root of all evil.

"At least she's serious. All you know how to do is have fun. You have know idea what a sense of responsibility is." He turned away and started back towards the table. That's what he wanted a girl bent backwards with responsibility. Responsibility only made you die sooner and more depressed.

"Caleb?"

"Sorry. I can't be what you want me to be," he spoke low, his voice toned with emotion.

I had just met him today, but all I wanted to do was run to him and kiss him so passionately he'd forget about Sarah, his duty, and his responsibility. I wanted him just the way he was. I wanted the real Caleb not the cyborg he thought was the real him. I slumped against the wall as my body began to slide to the ground. My descent was stopped by arms enveloping me in a hug, and by the scent of the woods, I knew it was Cybele. She held me while I let my emotions settle. I felt everything good and dangerous waging war within him, and I wanted to be the one to bring harmony to it. Like always, Fire had no control over its emotions.

The heat from my skin dried the falling tears as I stood up straight and fixed my dress. I looked at Cybele who looked concerned to see me in such a state. A leader never cried, but I had been over a boy I had just met today. I felt so low like a flame that has just burnt out.

"C'mon, Lee, I know you and you never go down without a fight. Forget about her and even him tonight. I can't believe I'm going to say this but let's have some fun," she suggested trying to cheer me up.

"Sounds like a plan. First I need a drink." I responded laughing at the expression on her face.

I walked over to the bar, pulling out a fake I.D. Cybele's friend, Pogue, eyed me carefully as I stood next to him.

"What'll it be?" the bartender, thankfully not Nicky, asked.

"Anything. Whiskey. Tequilla. Doesn't really matter," I ordered.

The bartender looked at my I.D. scrutinizing it carefully but approved and poured me a fistful of something. I took a sip, feeling it burn down my throat. I looked over at Caleb interacting with Sarah and felt my stomach turn.

"That bad of a day?" Pogue asked.

"Yeah you could say that," I replied draining the rest of the drink and setting the tumbler on the counter.

"I got an idea. Your girls will probably like it, and I'll help if you split the money with me," he suggested his eyes sparkling with amusement.

I looked over at Caleb once more. No matter what it took that boy was going to be mine, but tonight I was going to have a little fun.

"What ever did you have in mind?" I replied adding a sweet Southern Belle accent.

**A/N: Wow, interesting chapter to write. Next two chapters are going to be wicked fun as a heads up. Don't forget to review. I'm still curious to know who your favorite female character is, so let me know through PM or through your review. I think I'm going to do a sequel to this story since I came up with a good ending, but it depends on which characters y'all like. Next chapter is based off "Burn It To The Ground" by Nickelback. Thanks as always for reading and reviewing. **


	7. Burn It To The Ground

**A/N: Thank you, Thank you for the reviews. As a reward, you get an extra chapter today. Remember reviews make a happy writer, so more chapters for you. Keep up the good work reading and reviewing. Not to be obnoxious and soap-boxy, but if you're gonna drink don't drive. I gotta say that considering last chapter and this one. The boys needed girls with imperfections not perfect little angels. That just wouldn't be fun. I gotta thank lunar kitsune terror for help with Reid and Tyler in this chapter. Hope y'all enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own The Covenant or "Burn It To The Ground" by Nickelback (I've seriously listened to this song 60 times writing this chapter lol)**

**Chapter 7: Burn It To The Ground**

**Ondine's POV**

"Well, well girls seems my friends are being dumbasses. Like normal," Pogue commented, giving me a sly wink.

"Yeah, they're slightly dense," I replied, scowling in Tyler's direction. Stupid, oblivious boy.

Tyler and Reid had decided it was about time to go lighten up Aaron's wallet before Leona came over and wiped him out completely. Naturally, this meant us girls were sitting here bored out of our mind. Bad idea boys. Caleb and Sarah had fled to the backroom to play foosball, I thought. Sarah was practically scared shitless by Leona. It worked for Cybele and me seeing as we couldn't stand her either.

"Okay, Leona told me about a little game I might want to consider. Seeing as it involves complete and utter embarrassment for the boys. Reid deserves a little payback, and Tyler could learn how to lighten up. You all in?" he asked, his eyes actually twinkling with excitement.

"Hell yeah!" screamed Leona.

The rest of us erupted in similar cheers. I was glad Nicky's was so crowded that no one could really here us above all the noise.

"So how much we betting?" I asked.

"My kind of girl. I say 50 bucks a guy. Let's keep it cheap this time," he agreed, giving me a wink.

"So what are we actually doing, and what are the rules?" Cybele questioned.

Alena began laughing uncontrollably. Leona's face lit up with her classic wicked grin. I hid my face behind my hands. Oh no, Leona's favorite game, and most people's greatest embarrassment, but hey, it was always fun.

"Lee, you aren't thinking what I think you're thinking?" I remarked.

"Hell yeah. I am."

"Uh girls, what do you have in mind exactly?" Pogue asked, looking kind of frightened.

"Pantsies!" shouted Leona.

"Do I even want to know what that is?"

"Basically, the big objective is to de-pants a guy before they realize it. Knowing Lee, she just twisted it, so we could bet," I added for his confusion.

"Yeah, I twisted it for gambling. We're going to bet on the guys and their underwear preferences. Whoever guesses right wins the pot. The trick is to get them before they realize, and you can't cheat and have them willingly do it. Al," Lee spoke at Al, her words slightly slurred.

Damn it, Caleb. I just met you , and already I am annoyed at you.

"Okay, I'm in. I've never played this game with a bunch of girls and/or betting on my friends, but there's a first time for everything," he commented, gulping the rest of his Coke down.

"Alright I say Tyler first," I suggested, thrilled at an excuse to annoy him.

"Um I'm betting briefs. Baby Boy seems just that. A boy." Pogue slammed the money down on the table smiling again.

"Sorry, Di, I gotta agree with Shaggy," said Lee placing her money on top.

"Shaggy, really?" questioned Pogue, giving her this odd look.

"Briefs," shouted Al and Cyb at the same time slamming down their money.

"Nah, Ty's boxers. I bet double on that, but cute and slightly childish I'll give you," I spoke placing an extra $50 on the table.

"Knowing Reid, we gotta hit 'em at the same time. That is if we want this to work. Okay bets on Reid. I'm thinking he's one we don't want to play this game with, so I'm saying commando. God, he can't cover his ass in the locker room. I doubt he can with clothes either. That is an image I want to burn out of my head. Permanently," Pogue grimaced while Al blushed a rosy red.

"He's got to have something on. I'm going with boxers," Al volunteered.

"Commando," Lee, Cyb, and me shouted watching her squirm.

"I'll distract Tyler. Cyb, you come from behind and reveal the winner," I suggested.

"Got it, sis," Cyb agreed, easing up out of her chair.

"Al will distract Reid while I unmask his dirty secrets. Al and Di make sure they're facing away from each other, or one of them will catch on," Lee commanded her troops. Sometimes she was just like a general only with a slight slur tonight.

As everyone got up and headed towards the pool table, I turned to talk to Pogue, "How much has she had?"

"I'd say a fistful of whiskey." The thick, husky voice Lee was already addicted to answered.

"Caleb, man. You came at the right time. Reid and Tyler are about to get punked in the worst way." Pogue chuckled, looking around nervously.

"Where's Sarah?" I asked the question both Pogue and I had to be thinking.

"Uh, she decided to go home early, but I have to stay since I drove Reid and Tyler," he responded.

Tension seemed to have eased from his body with Sarah's removal.

I watched him eye Leona curiously. It kind of made my heart break to see the distance he could easily break. He and Cybele had more in common than I thought. They were stubborn and always refused to see what was right in front of them. Leona was begging Caleb to give in for once in his life and take a chance. Cybele didn't see the hunk, known as Pogue, waiting for someone to heal his freshly broken heart. Water was always a trouble maker, but maybe a matchmaker, too.

I walked over to Tyler as he aimed up to take a shot. Cybele was standing behind him waiting for my move. Walking behind him, I grabbed the pool stick from him before he could complete his shot. He turned to stare at me, confused by what I was doing. I grabbed hold of his head my hands cradling his baby face. My eyes looked into his matching baby blues and began to bring his face closer to mine. His eyelids fluttered closed. Nervousness and anxiety rolled off him in overwhelming plumes. His lips had barely touched mine as his eyelids sprang open. He looked down quickly to see his jeans at his ankles. I glanced down to see he was sporting a pair of royal blue boxers with the cutest rubber duckies on them. A brilliant red blush crept over his face, and I sprung up on my tip toes to kiss him gently on the forehead. He smiled at me before reaching down to pull his jeans back up to his waist.

"How much did you win?" he asked, the red still staining his pale face.

"Let's see 50 from Cyb, 50 from Al, 50 from Lee, and 50 from Pogue, so Baby Boy you just won me $200," I replied, a huge smile bursting across my face.

"Well let's go back over to Pogue and Caleb, and watch Reid get punked. It's only fair," he suggested.

I liked how he thought. We took a seat next to Caleb. This time I sat on Tyler's lap. He needed some of his manhood back. I collected the $200 I had just won plus my original $100 and stuffed it in my bra. Ty watched me, interested by my choice in wallet. We turned back to watch the show.

Alena was standing so close to Reid that you could tell he wasn't even breathing. She moved her long slender hands to his hair removing his black cap and throwing it across the room. You could tell he felt her take it off and had every desire to see where it landed, but Al just entwined her hands in his now exposed pale blonde hair. Despite her tight leather skirt, she managed to hook her leg against his. He shivered involuntarily as Alena the seductress brought her mouth closer to his neck. Al moved her leg just as Lee yanked down on his cargo pants. Leona was met with a disturbing sight. Instead of boxers or briefs, she came face to face with Reid's white ass. On the plus side, she won the bet, but I think the sight was probably more horrendous. Al couldn't bring herself to look down to see if she won. Reid seemed as comfortable as could be despite missing his pants.

"Well I guess you were right. We didn't want to play this game with Reid," I choked out through my laughter.

I watched as Lee was forced to pull Reid's cargos up for him rather than have poor Alena faint. I grabbed another $50 bucks claiming my full prize money. Al frantically walked back to the table her hands covering her eyes. She cowered in an empty chair, not looking up from the ground once. I watched as Lee and Reid began a practice game before she would no doubt take on Aaron and give him the shock of his life. A girl who could kick his ass at pool. Worst case, a girl who could just plain kick his ass.

"I think I'm scarred for life," Al muttered out.

"Yeah we know how you feel..." spoke Caleb.

"...On a daily basis," Pogue finished.

I turned to eye Tyler carefully. "Ty, do you know how to dance?"

"Um I guess."

"Good. You and I are gonna dance. Then, we're gonna go watch our buddies play some pool," I commanded, feeling the surge of power that Leona must be so fond of.

I heard "Burn It To The Ground" begin playing loud from the jukebox. The song always reminded me of Leona. The devil-may-care attitude and just plain feeling of being a badass the song seemed to proclaim. I dragged Tyler to the dance floor that Caleb and Leona had danced on earlier with talent. I had no intention of following any pattern. I was being Water. Completely and totally unpredictable and irrational.

_Well, it's midnight, damn right, we're wound up too tight  
__I've got a fist full of whiskey, the bottle just bit me  
__Oh, that shit makes me bat shit crazy.  
__We've got no fear, no doubt, all in balls out._

I found myself throwing my body around in uncoordinated fashion. My hair flailing in uncontrollable waves of frenzy. Tyler watched me. He was attempting to get by with a simple two-step back and forth. Hell no. I grabbed him at the shoulders helping him to find the rhythm. I watched from afar as Lee glanced at Caleb before draining a shot of something. I could tell she was getting wound up, and it wouldn't be long before she started a fight with somebody. I didn't care. I was in one of those kind of moods where that was exactly what I wanted to do.

_We're going off tonight to kick out every light  
__Take everything we want, drink everything in sight  
__We're going 'til the world stops turning  
__While we burn it to the ground tonight._

I continued my erratic and frantic dancing around the dance floor, dragging Tyler along for the ride on the tidal wave of my dancing. I had to give him credit he didn't try to control a tidal wave. He would ride the wave to the shore like the pro surfer. I continued to watch through the corner of my eye as Caleb stared at Lee. She looked like she was about to burn out the last candle, but that was her ploy to draw the gullible in.

_We're screaming like demons, swinging from the ceiling  
__I got a fist full of fifties, tequila just hit me  
__Oh, we got no class, no taste, no shirt, and shit-faced  
__We got it lined up, shot down, firing back straight crown._

A sudden burst of energy and confidence burst through me as I began to scream along with the words of the song. Tyler just stared at me with amusement. I tossed him a fifty. My subtle hint to man up and take me out, but he just stared at it, confused. By now, Cyb had migrated over to Lee's little private party. She drained another shot like Lee and grabbed a pool stick. Tyler and me both watched as Aaron grabbed a pool stick for himself. He had bought it hook, line, and sinker. He had no idea Cybele and Leona were going to take him for all he was worth.

_We're going off tonight to kick out every light  
__Take everything we want, drink everything in sight  
__We're going 'til the world stops turning  
__While we burn it to the ground tonight._

I started dancing closer and closer to Tyler. He kept backing up not sure how to anticipate my next move. My body kept edging closer and closer. Al, who had finally emerged from behind her hands, got the idea and turned a chair towards Tyler. When I was only an inch from him, I backed up enough to give him a gentle kick in the chest with my foot and left him staring as Al and I walked over to the pool table. A huge smile lit up my face as we walked away from the table. Time for some good ol' fashioned trouble with the girls.

"I'll never understand women," Tyler muttered as I walked away.

"Baby Boy, you have to understand girls first," Caleb jested as Pogue patted Ty on the back.

_We're going 'til the world stops turning  
__While we burn it to the ground tonight._

Those lines repeated over and over again in my head. When we reached the pool table, Lee looked up at me, and immediately I knew. We were gonna have a hell of a good time tonight.

**A/N: Wow, I'm cranked out another chapter in the same day. Your favorite female kind of seems to be all over the place, so I'll try to give them all more time. Next chapter will probably be Leona or Cybele. I'm not sure yet. I really suggest listening to the song cuz it really captures what these girls are like compared to the boys. Next chapter will be based off of the song "Bodies" by Drowning Pool. It will be added to the playlist as well. As always, read and review.**


	8. Bodies

**A/N: Thanks for all your reviews. I'm trying to respond to everybody individually through messages. If you can take the time to write a review, I can take the time to personally respond. This chapter I have to thank Bailee and lunar kitsune terror for their help. **

**As a warning what's in _italics_ is what Fire is saying. Yes, Fire now has a voice. It's kind of an inner schizophrenic voice but still a voice. This chapter is, I feel, more darker than previous ones, but don't worry next chapter will be lighter. Somewhat.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Covenant or "Bodies" by Drowning Pool (if you listen to this song, the inner schizophrenic voice of Fire will completely make sense lol)**

**Chapter 8: Bodies**

**Leona's POV**

I didn't feel the effects of the liquor. I only felt numb, and that had nothing to do with alcohol. He kept watching me with this intense look wrinkling his beautiful face. Stupid Golden Boy. Go find another damsel in distress to save. Hell will freeze over before it's me. Damn, I felt so bipolar. Emotions burned and toppled around me like trees consumed by a wildfire. At this point, the blaze was completely out of control. Where was the strong and confident me that demanded this boy be mine? Oh yeah, that girl disappeared right around the time Golden Boy disappeared from view with Barbie.

I set down the glass and turned back to the game at hand, remembering the retribution I had yet to hand out. All I had to do was easily sink the 8-ball, and Cyb, Reid, and I would be $200 richer. Aaron had thought I was flat out drunk, but he was so wrong. My plan was working out accordingly. Making it look like I was drunk was the easy part. Add a little slur to your speech, wobble like a toddler, and keep drinking from shotglasses regardless of the liquid, and no one will know the difference. Aaron sure hadn't. I bet him that I could beat him and even gave him the 3 out of 5 times odds, as additional incentive. The agreement was that each game would be $200.

I drew my pool stick back and gently tapped the the cue ball. It collided with the 8-ball, sending it rolling precisely into the corner pocket. Aaron slammed his fists on the table and handed me the $200 he had won in the previous game.

"Must be beginner's luck," I slurred out, adding a hiccup for effect.

"Yeah whatever," Aaron grumbled.

"Another round of Cokes for my friends," I shouted at the bartender, wobbling a little for show.

Alena hurried over to get them and quickly returned, bringing them over by Reid. I looked over at him watching him as he remembered the next step in the plan. He pulled a silver flask out of his pocket. Carefully, he poured the contents into one of the glasses and tucked the flask back away. Al grabbed the glass and handed it to Aaron, who grabbed it and proceeded to drain half of the contents. Perfect.

"Aaron, you ready for another game?" I asked, dropping the slur.

One of the nice things about having Fire basically living in you is that you tend to burn things off quickly. Literally. I had only had the one glass of whiskey, but it had burned off a half hour ago. Aaron though seemed to be looking a little more worse for wear.

"Reid, what did you give him?" I whispered, leaning over towards Reid.

"Everclear, 151 Proof. He should be easy money," he replied, smiling impishly.

"You're a dumbass. I don't want him that drunk," I spit out in frustration.

"Are we gonna play or what?" Aaron grumbled harshly.

"Yeah, we're gonna play," I answered, starting to feel a little worried.

I looked around at his boys who seemed slightly distressed by his altered behavior. They were getting edgy, and that was never a good sign. I was glad I had Cyb playing watchdog. In a fight, she was one of the safest bets. She'd guard her friends until her last breath. Loyal friend til the end. She was the good girl and followed the rules most of the time, but none of us were your normal type of girl. We liked to hand out ass-kickings just as much as the next guy.

In this hustle, we always worked together, but tonight it was more about Reid's retribution against Aaron. Cybele was always the lookout and held off the initial wave of fighting if need be, and tonight would be no different. Alena delivered the drinks since she seemed the most trustworthy looking of us all. Ondine always had Reid's job. Anything liquid was her thing. She always knew how much to give them, so they lost but didn't really know why. My job was to reel in the bait and take them for all they were worth, but I knew tonight was probably going to lead to a fight.

For Aaron, the next game was another loss, but he didn't seem worried just a little angry. I kind of hoped he wasn't an angry drunk. Then again, you never know how much fun bull fighting is until you face a bull. I watched him unhappily hand over another $200. His buddies were still not looking too happy. The situation seemed to be escalating into something very serious.

"Hey man, let me play for you. You can barely stand," Aaron's sidekick suggested.

"No. I'll do it. It's my damn money," Aaron yelled, snatching his pool stick back.

I looked at the rejected guy my face illuminated with innocence and began the next game. The game lasted a whole five minutes, as I made shot after shot while Aaron stared on. He looked visibly angry and slightly scary, but I had won the 3 out of 5 games with my natural skill no cheating, regardless of what he thought. Reid was cheering in excitement.

"Pay up, Abbot," I demanded, sticking out my open palm to him.

He looked at me and then spit in my hand. "Hell no."

"You lost fair and square. Pay. Up," I insisted as I wiped my hand with a napkin.

"No." His face edged closer to me as he spit out the word.

"Yes," I argued through clenched teeth.

"You cheated. I can't even see straight while you're perfectly fine," he screamed at me, inches from my face.

"Oh really. Well, if you're not gonna pay up, let's take this outside then," I dared.

Cybele began cracking her fingers. I heard the sound of shoes hitting the floor, and I turned to see a barefoot Di had come over and was standing behind me now. I straightened up giving myself more height to my already tall frame.

"Let's," Abbot responded, menace lurking in his voice.

The fight was on.

The girls and Aaron's thugs began to walk outside. Everyone else in Nicky's seemed oblivious to what was about to happen that is with the exception of the Sons. My attention was drawn to watching Al snag Reid's pocket knife from him as she kicked off her heels. She slit the seams in the side of her skirt which was one of her favorites. Reid looked excitedly at the now bare skin of her thighs. Creeper. I unstrapped my feet out of the stilettos and headed towards the door. A warm hand on my shoulder stopped my movement.

My heart whispered one word.

Caleb.

My head screamed in anger though, annoyed by his intrusion. He didn't deserve to have anything to do with me. Before he could speak, I grabbed him by the arm and flipped him over my back and onto the empty pool table. Shock registered on his face as he stared up at me.

"I don't need anyone to save me. Not you. Not anybody," My anger rushed out of me, hitting him full force.

I registered the look of hurt in his beautiful brown eyes as I turned and walked out the door towards the fight. I wanted to forget ever meeting him and live for the now. It was probably better that way. Fire destroys everything it touches, and love would never be an exception. At the mention of its name, the Fire roared to life inside me. It begged to be set free, but I had to resist. Using my power in public was a bad idea. It began to chant in my head, soft at first but growing louder. It seemed to growl at me for my intolerance.

_Let the bodies hit the floor_

_Let The Bodies Hit The Floor_

_LET THE BODIES HIT THE FLOOR_

It demanded like a spoiled child, and for once, I was willing and ready to comply with its orders. Why not use its anger and strength without using the power itself? It would be a struggle but maybe worth it. I had to fight not to use the power, but the anger overwhelmed me like a tornado filled with rage. I felt my hold on reality slipping away. Fire had become the controlling force in my body, smothering my weak voice of reason. It made me feel kind of dizzy, but it didn't matter I needed to get outside to the fight before any of my "sisters" got hurt.

Looking out on the sight from the door was quite amusing. Ondine was fighting a guy twice her size and winning. She fought like she was the next Ultimate Fighting Champion. She feinted left, roundhouse kicked to the right, and finally jabbed from the left, repeating and alternating the pattern each time. The guy fell to the ground in pain, but another one crept from the shadows and rushed towards Di. I wasn't about to let that happen. I took a running start and leaped through the air, landing on top of him. He struggled underneath me, but I quickly put him in a sleeper hold, watching as he passed out. I looked around to see how Cybele and Alena were doing. Cyb was fighting off Abbot's second-in-command, but he was not a match for her kick-boxing skills. A couple of swift kicks to the chest sent him falling to the ground. Al seemed to be having more difficulty. A larger boy and the drunken Aaron were trying to double team her. She was a black belt, but even for her, two guys bigger than you is a little difficult. I'd let her handle the one boy. Aaron was mine. The Fire felt like a possessing entity, and I had no control over its actions.

I bolted towards her, grabbing Aaron by his wavy hair. He screamed in fury, but I yanked him closer to me, trying to control his movements. In order to loosen my grip on his hair, he shoved his back into my chest, causing me to lose my balance and fall back on the hard pavement. I sprang back up onto my feet. This time he threw a punch at my face, but I ducked in time to miss it. I came up and backhanded him across the face. Fire began its coaxing and talking again in my head.

_Push me again._

He tried to shove me to the ground again, but I kept my balance this time. Fire boiled anger deep within me. It felt so toxic like poison slowly seeping through my body. Another round of adrenaline coursed through my body as I punched him in the jaw. Fire continued its taunting.

_This is the end._

He threw another punch, but I grabbed his fist in my hand. I saw his eyes open wide in terror. Fear overwhelmed me by what he must be seeing in my eyes, but Fire raged on continuing its path of destruction. He dropped to his knees in slight pain.

_Skin again skin. Blood against bone._

My hand wrapped completely around his fist, and I twisted hard, hearing bones break. His skin felt cold against my palm, making me realize how close to the surface Fire was becoming. I could feel the blood from my previous punch dripping from my knuckle to the bones of his hand, barely covered with skin. Fire seemed to be amused by his precarious situation.

_You're all by yourself but you're not alone._

Aaron continued to stare at me, his eyes pleading for mercy, pity, anything to stop the pain. He knew no one was going to come help him. In a similar way, I knew everyone, whether they had won or lost, participated or watched, was looking at this single battle with the knowledge that it had already been won.

_You wanted in now you're here._

I felt that I should spare him. Let him walk away with only the damage I'd done so far. Fire argued back that he could have paid Reid the first time, but he didn't. He wanted a fight. This is what he deserved. I squeezed my hand a little tighter. He winced in pain.

_Driven by hate consumed by fear._

Fire continued its coaxing and rationalizing. He and his bullies had attacked my friends, my sisters. I couldn't forgive that. I wouldn't. Life was all about justice. Disregard and be punished. He brought this on himself long ago, and he was never brought to account for his wrongdoings. Trial by Fire. The way of the world. Why was he never punished, Leona? My mind brought forth the one name as an answer. Caleb. The scene earlier this morning crashed into my mind. Threats have no effect if you don't make good on them once in awhile. Fire seemed so strong but was beginning to weaken.

_Let the bodies hit the floor_

I looked deeper into his eyes, seeing pure, unadulterated fear and an ounce of remorse. I clenched my hand harder, hearing another bone break in his hand. I let go and slapped him across the face. I fought to regain control of myself. I managed to shut Fire back in its cage, and it was banging on its bars, angry and violent. Aaron collapsed on the ground, awash with exhaustion and relief.

"Don't you ever lay a hand on any one of my friends ever again?" I ordered, my voice distorted from the rage.

I looked around at the watching faces. My sisters' were full of happiness, a touch of excitement, and a pinch of concern. Letting your element control even a portion of you was a dangerous thing, and I had just played with Fire. I had survived though. Reid, Tyler, and Pogue were shouting and yelling, bursting with excitement. They seemed amazed by our display of vicious chick fighting. His brown eyes told another story. My fears of myself and the power that I controlled, fears I hadn't even admitted to my sisters, were reflected in those knowing brown eyes. Caleb knew my pain.

**A/N: This chapter was really strange and intense for me to write. It's a lot darker than previous chapters, but I wanted you to see kind of what it's like to be linked to the elements, at least how I see if for these characters. Leona controls one of the strongest and most destructive, so she has to struggle with the burden a little more than the others. I hope you liked it despite its slight oddness. As always, please please review. If you didn't like the inner schizophrenic Fire voice, please let me know. The same holds true if you liked it. Next chapter should be entitled "Stand My Ground" inspired by the Within Temptation song, and I think it will be in Cybele's POV. I'm not quite sure yet, but hopefully it will be up tomorrow.**


	9. Stand My Ground

**A/N: Thanks all of you for reviewing. Like I said last chapter, I'm responding to all of your reviews through private messaging. I decided I wanted a slightly lighter weight chapter after the last one, so we get to hear Earth. Again voice in _italics. _**

**Thanks to lunar kitsune terror for helping me with this chapter. You are awesome, and I couldn't do this without you. =)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Covenant or "Stand My Ground" by Within Temptation.**

**Chapter 9: Stand My Ground**

**Cybele's POV**

"Wow, you girls were amazing. I've never seen a fight like that," Pogue shouted, throwing his arm around my shoulder.

"Yeah, it was pretty wicked," I responded meekly. I felt so exhausted.

A sudden sense of fear prickled its way up my spine. I could feel a pair of eyes watching all of us, but everybody was watching everybody. I was just being ridiculous. I had to be, but that feeling wouldn't leave me. I shivered as a wave of cold numbness ran through my body. It was just cold outside. That's all. Stop worrying. I tucked myself in closer to Pogue, hoping to steal some warmth from him. He noticed our increased closeness. He looked down at me, noticing the thin top I was wearing.

"You must be freezing. Here take my jacket," he spoke, wrapping the warm leather around my shoulders.

"Thanks," I replied, giving him a weak smile.

The nervous feeling crept up on me again, but this time it turned its attention on my stomach. I suddenly felt sick and nauseous. A sudden dizziness began to make my head feel like it was spinning. What was happening to me? I looked around at the others. Everybody seemed to be okay minus the addition of a couple cuts and bruises. Scanning the alleyway, I didn't see anything out of the ordinary. Dumpsters, broken glass, and weeds breaking through the pavement was about all there was. My eyes searched farther down the alleyway towards the street. All I saw were the long blonde hair pulled up tight against her head, the sinister expression on her face, and those menacing blue eyes before everything went black.

* * *

The smell of lavender woke me up from my sleep. The sun shone down on me, warming my cold skin. With the passing wind, the sweet-smelling lavender plants swayed back and forth caressing my skin. I stared up at the perfect blue sky in wonder and awe at this perfect place. I stretched my body in contented happiness before raising myself off of the ground. The soft grass tickled my bare feet, but it felt so comfortable. I noticed I was wearing a thin gown of pure white, fastened at my shoulders by two golden brooches and made of the softest silk. This place was so lovely and peaceful, but how did I get here?

_Cybele._

A whisper of a voice had called my name. I looked around but didn't see anyone just the field of lavender that went on for what seemed like forever and a large willow tree standing a few yards away.

_Cybele, come to me._

The voice called to me again. This time it seemed to be coming in the direction of the tree. I slowly made my way over. I paused to lift the curtain of branches before walking under the tree's beautiful canopy. The massive trunk of the tree stood before me. I gazed at it in shock. Beautiful faces of women had been flawlessly carved into the wood as if by nature. Some of the faces seemed to be fading away as the tree aged. The women looked so familiar. As I reached the newer cut faces, I understood why. The freshest cut face was mine. The tree was Earth, my element.

"Earth?," I beckoned softly.

_Yes, Cybele._

The voice was soft and gentle. Earth was a far more nurturing element than the others. It didn't need to fight for control because it understood harmony and balance. It respected its limits despite knowing its greatness. I never felt fear of its presence.

"Why am I here?" I asked, moving closer to the trunk.

_You sensed danger and pulled yourself inward for protection. It is not safe to continue to do so. Detaching your spirit from the real world does not always end well._

"Okay. I've never done this before, and I am certainly never doing it again," I responded.

_Dear and cautious one, is everything still in balance?_

Suddenly, I noticed the air seeming to grow so thick that I struggled to breathe. Dark clouds gathered over head blocking out the sun. The gentle wind grew stronger and fiercer crashing into the safe shelter under the tree.

"No, something is wrong," I noted.

The tree began to rearrange its roots, bringing them closer to me. They moved and twisted together forming a beautiful basin of roots. Water began to fill the basin coming from an unknown source. The surface of the water was perfectly flat and calm. I stared down at it looking for some unforeseen answer. As I did, a huge snake winded its way up the entwined roots. It rested its head inches above the bowl, its eyes staring at me. I jumped back frightened.

_Cybele, what does this creature symbolize?_

"A snake...," I paused, unable to recall its use.

I did remember. The Book of Salvation. Our Book of Shadows. The book that held our histories, spells, ancient knowledge, etc. Every ounce of knowledge every generation had collected was in that book. Someone had even compiled a section on dreams. Dreams. That was it. Snakes were common in dreams. They were a symbol of the devil, but it also meant...

"Fear. Snakes represent a hidden or repressed fear that threatens you," I recited.

_Remember that when you leave me. Now look around._

I followed Earth's orders. I turned around watching the wind beat against the branches, causing the tree to sway. As I watched a section sway, a black panther emerged through the curtain of branches. It crept slowly and stealthily around the tree. Each pass around the trunk brought the panther closer to me. It was stalking me as its prey. My heart began to beat erratically.

_Watch_.

The panther now stood in front of me, poised to strike. It leaped into the air aimed at me. I closed my eyes in fear, but I felt no pain. Slowly I opened my eyes. A giant white wolf had landed on top of the panther. The wolf's teeth were clamped around its throat. It struggled against the wolf's hold. After a few minutes, the wolf released its hold, but the panther did not move. The beautiful snow white wolf walked over to me and laid down at my feet. I bent down and stroked the soft hair on her head. I laughed as she turned around to gently lick my hand.

_These words I tell let you keep them close. You must always stand your ground because if you don't your enemy will. Don't give in when they seem to have won. Don't deny what you see because your eyes do not lie. You must face this new danger with your sisters as one. Never close your eyes in fear because one cannot fight blind. Don't hide from the truth in front of you. Above all else, stand your ground. _

The voice commanded, growing distant and faint. Before I could reply, the vision had disappeared before me. I was no longer in that peaceful field but in my dorm room. My body ached in pain, and my head throbbed in pain. I guessed I must have passed out. I looked over to see Alena asleep in her bed. I could feel the memory of the dream begin to fade now that I was awake. I grasped to remember everything. The animals. They were the most important. Throwing the blankets off of me, I rushed over to my closet, digging for the Book.

Granted the Book of Salvation should have been kept somewhere kick-ass and safe, it wasn't really a practical option. My fingers found the thick battered book deep in bowels of the closet. The book itself resembled an ancient medieval manuscript more than anything. Actually, I'm pretty sure it was. Some of the older pages were beautifully scrawled in an ancient forms of calligraphy. I flipped through the pages quickly, trying to remember where the section on dreams was. Dreams were an extremely useful tool. Symbols, animals, colors, etc. all represented something specific in a dream. Understanding the images that Earth had shown me were extremely important. Your element doesn't normally show you visions unless its pretty damn important.

Finally, I found the section I had been searching for. Unfortunately, the writers here decided poetry was the way to go. I slowly flipped each page, scanning the words. The word "panther" finally appeared towards the end.

_To see a panther in one's dream,  
__Danger lurks it would seem.  
__Friend and Enemy not one in same,  
__For one shall harm, simply for fame._

Well that wasn't great news. Basically, someone wanted to hurt me possibly my friends. Awesome. Not. I turned to the very last page and found the last animal. The white wolf.

_Valor and victory,  
__Let the white wolf be.  
__Lighting the way,  
__In the darkest day._

Maybe a little more optimistic looking, but like I said visions from your element, never a good thing. All I knew was that something I was afraid of was coming to town, danger was lurking over my head like a storm cloud, and somehow I would have valor and victory. Well isn't that just peachy. I thought this new school was just going to be just that. School. No, life didn't like that idea. I glanced at my alarm clock watching the neon red letter flash 5:00 a.m. I guess I should get up. I needed to tell the girls, or at least Al, about the dream anyway, so I walked over to Al's bed. She had her head buried under the pillow.

"Al, get up," I whispered, shaking her gently.

"Five more minutes," she mumbled through the pillows.

"Get up," I demanded.

"Uh no," she argued.

"Fine," I shouted, grabbing a pillow and beating her over the head with it.

"Okay. Okay. I'm up," she answered emerging from under the pillow.

"Hey, how are you doing?" she asked, her eyes full of concern.

"Much better. What happened last night?" I responded, watching her sit up in her bed.

"Don't really know. You just suddenly passed out. Pogue looked scared out of his mind though. The boys wanted to take you to the hospital, but we talked them out of it. We had to adjust the car situation, but it wasn't too big a deal. Pogue actually carried you all the way up from the parking lot. It was so sweet to watch. I'd hang onto that one if I were you," she answered, smiling brightly at me.

I forgot how long-winded she was.

"Al...," I started.

"Yeah?" she asked.

I wanted to tell her about the dreams, but I didn't want to worry the rest of the girls. Research. That was what I would do. It never hurt to be prepared before I talked to them about it.

"Thanks for looking after me," I responded, smiling back at her.

One thing was sure I would find out more about that Sarah. There was just something I didn't trust.

**A/N: Quick clarifications. The Book of Shadows is a common thing in witchcraft, and the animals and their representations are seriously true. This was a research kind of chapter, and it's been the most difficult chapter to write. Next chapter will be Cybele's POV again and is based off "Lords of Salem" by Rob Zombie. As always, please read and review. **


	10. Lords of Salem

**A/N: Thanks to all you who keep on reviewing and putting the story on alert. An email full of FanFiction review and story alerts makes me a happy person. This chapter not much to explain until the end just because some of this is historical but twisted a little for the story.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Covenant, "Lords of Salem" by Rob Zombie, or any historical details (though they should be public domain).**

**Chapter 10: Lords of Salem**

**Cybele's POV**

First day of school. Another boring day at another boring school. Although, maybe it's not entirely boring. The boys were at least a sight to see. Watching them would be my excitement for the day with the exception of that messed up dream. I wanted be all gung-ho about it, but I really didn't want to go delving into the messy history especially considering this town and its surroundings. Some things were just better left buried in the past, but I should at least do something. I didn't have anything to do this Saturday, so off to the library, I would go.

I looked around the classroom at its occupants. Getting to class early definitely had its benefits. I had snagged a spot in the back corner of the room. Due to the auditorium seating style of the classroom, it definitely had one of the best views. Leona, who had gotten to class early for the first time in her life, was sitting in the seat next to me, but her mood wasn't exactly pleasant. Through the entire class, she glared at Caleb who was sitting in the center of the room with Sarah. Poor Leona. She must have it bad.

"Lee, you know he likes you," I whispered in her ear.

"I don't give a damn," she replied, her voice hollow and unyielding.

"You don't mean that," I responded, visibly shocked by her answer.

"Yeah, actually I do. That bitch is a different brand of trouble. It ain't my job to save Golden Boy from his problems," she argued.

She bent down and grabbed her iPod out of her bookbag and jammed an earplug in her right ear. A chunk of her auburn hair hid the ear plug from view. She scrolled through her songs rapidly, and "Save Yourself" by Stabbing Westward began blaring. I hated when she shut down like this. The girl had enough to deal with and boy troubles were the least of them. An uncontrollable element living in you and an overprotective mother were a little more important. She never opened up when things were bothering her. One of the few traits she had inherited from her mother. When the rest of us realized we were "special," our mothers had explained what was going on and encouraged us to practice, but Leona's mother had been a different story. She told Lee the bare minimum and forbid her from practicing. It wasn't that she was a bad mother just too frightened and overprotective. It would be better to leave her alone now.

I glanced around the room again. Alena and Reid were sitting behind Caleb and Sarah. Reid had his arm wrapped possessively around Al. Aw, he was claiming her, but I couldn't help but laugh. Reid seemed like a player, and judging by the angry stares directed in Al's direction, I was right. Alena was really shy, and in relationships, she moved at a glacial pace. Their relationship would be fun to watch. Although at this moment, Tyler was more fun to observe. Ondine had sat with Pogue today, and poor Tyler was sitting a few rows behind them pouting. Typical irrational Di. Di was probably trying to make him jealous, but it seemed to be working. I had to admit I was jealous Di was the one talking to him, but I just didn't see what we really had in common. That was the problem we didn't have anything. We weren't similar or even polar opposites, just two people left standing outside in the cold.

People suddenly began to get up and leave. I had seriously just daydreamed through the entire class. Way to go, me. Of course, this was going to be a daily occurrence.

Our first week at Spencer had passed, and nothing really changed. Reid and Al, attached at the hip, still were not a couple. What the hell was wrong with those two? Tyler had yet to do the same with Ondine, so of course, she had stopped talking to him. Thus, more moping on his part. Leona had taken to not leaving her room except for class. This wasn't like her, but she wouldn't speak even to any of us. On the plus side, her grades so far had been superior. Pogue and me. Nothing still. I hadn't even talked to him since the night at Nicky's. I should have after all the boy had carried me all the way up to my room, but I didn't.

Today, I was going to go to the library. I highly doubted they would have anything, but it was worth a shot. Besides, Spencer's library was supposed to be impressive. I was glad to know that wasn't false as I walked into the room. It was lined with rows upon rows of bookshelves, stuffed to bursting with thousands of books. Now, this was sweet. The question was where to start. All I knew was her name and not even a full name at that. Sarah Wenham. That's all I had to go on. I guess I better start with the Internet then. I sat down at one of the computer's and opened up Google's search engine. I typed in the name. Articles about random Sarah Wenhams, none of them important. I scrolled further down the page looking for something. It just wasn't what I expected, an article with the title "Wenham Estate Purchases Putnam House." Interesting. The article described how the estate of the late Parker Wenham had bought the property and several other adjacent ones from the Danvers, Massachusetts Historical Society at an exorbitant price and under great protest. First off, that's strange. Secondly, why the hell does Caleb have a town named after his family?

"Hey stranger."

I jumped clear out of my chair. I turned around to see Pogue, laughing hysterically at me. He thought that was funny. Let's see how funny he thinks me backhanding him is. I swung my arm and slapped my hand hard against his arm, but I forgot that I would hit pure muscle. Ouch. He laughed at me again and plopped himself in the open chair next to me.

"I think you're just as bad as Reid," I replied with a satisfied smirk on my face.

"Nah, he's worse," he responded, his face dead serious until he couldn't contain the laughter.

"So what are you researching?" he questioned.

"I'm supposed to be working on the blatantly redundant project on the Salem Witch Trials, but I decided to do some snooping for Lee," I answered, staring at those gorgeous green eyes.

"I haven't seen her lately. Reid's disappointed to be missing a partner in crime who actually keeps Caleb at bay. How's she doing actually?" he asked, sincerely wondering.

I shuffled my papers trying to stall for time. I couldn't just say Lee has absolutely the biggest crush on Caleb, but he was a dumbass and let his girlfriend meet her. Now, even if he begged and pleaded, she'd rather be alone. That answer wouldn't quite work. I guess a massively watered down version would have to work.

"Okay, I guess. She's still hung up on Caleb, so breaking your own heart isn't exactly fun. She just wants to be left alone," I spilled. That was too much information. I felt my face flush an unnatural shade of red.

"Don't worry. I'll trade. Caleb's been kind of distant, too. I think he really might like her, too, but I don't know what he would do about Sarah. They've been through a lot together, and it's not like him to just dump his girlfriend for another girl. I'll admit I'm not exactly fond of her right now, but she is the one that helped convince Kate to take the Princeton offer. I'm a little biased," he admitted, his eyes glazing with a thin layer of sadness.

"Hey Pogue, I'm really sorry," I started.

"Don't worry. Hey I'll deal. So need some help?" he offered.

"I don't know. You're more familiar with the area than me, but isn't it odd for someone to purchase property in Salem like this?" I asked gesturing towards the article.

Pogue glanced over it quickly. His face didn't look very promising.

"No, it's not. Actually, this has never happened. I mean our families own like two properties, and that's because it has been passed down every generation. I didn't think Sarah's family was wealthy though. She transferred in from public on scholarship. Why would her family even want this property?" he asked confused.

"Let's see," I responded.

I typed in Putnam House. The house was known for belonging to Joseph Putnam. He was uncle to one of the bewitched children Ann Putnam, Jr., daughter of Thomas Putman, and brother of John Putnam, one of those accused of witchcraft. A family plagued. It seemed that Thomas Putnam's house had been destroyed after being struck by lightning and razed to the ground by an unexplainable earthquake. John Putnam's house was ceded to an Ipswich family prior to his death.

"What family owns John Putnam's house," I questioned Pogue.

"Caleb's," he admitted.

"What?" I asked stunned.

"The Danvers, Parrys, Simms, and Garwins helped to found the colony along with Putnam. It came to be known as a place where miraculous healing occurred. As it grew, Putnam began to thirst for too much power, but he was accused of witchcraft by Agnes Goodwin-Pope before he could cause any damage. He transferred all his property and possessions to the rest of the founding families. That's about it," he answered solemnly, but his face betrayed another emotion. Fear.

"I remember Ann Putnam, but I can't remember why," I groaned frustrated at my strained brain.

I searched her name this time. All I found was her apology, the only one from any of the accusers.

_...it was a great delusion of Satan that deceived me in that sad time, whereby I justly fear I have been instrumental, with others, though ignorantly and unwittingly, to bring myself and this land the guilt of innocent blood; though what was said or done by me against any person I can truly and uprightly say, before God and man, I did not out of any anger, malice, or ill-will to any person, for I had no such thing against one of them; but what I did was ignorantly, being deluded by Satan..._

"It seems so weird. She apologized admitting her wrongness in the whole part, but none of the others do," I pondered.

"I couldn't tell you," he responded staring blankly at the apology.

A little further down my list of search hits I found John Putnam's last words.

_God hates the Lords of Salem.  
__No one can ever save them.  
__God hates the Lords of Salem.  
__No one can destroy them._

"Well that's just pleasant," I remarked.

"Putnam was a crazy bastard," he added, anger brimming in his voice.

We sat there staring at the screen for a little while. I pondered the name Ann Putnam in my head over and over, but nothing seemed to form. The name seemed so familiar, but why? Wait, Putnam, Parris, Walcott, Hubbard, and Williams all accusers during the Salem Witchcraft Trials. Alena was descended from Mary Walcott, Ondine from Elizabeth Hubbard, Leona from Abigail Williams, and I was from Betty Parris. Shit. Ann Putnam. The missing element. She was Spirit, but her line died out as far as I knew. Ann Putnam never had children, and every one of us was glad for that. Spirit was dangerous and deadly.

"Hey I gotta go to swim practice, so I'll see you a little later," he told me as he got up from his chair.

He pulled out his cellphone and began to call someone, but I couldn't see who. He thought he was out of range before he started talking, but he wasn't.

"Caleb, he's not dead," he spoke into the phone.

Something wicked was definitely descending on Ipswich.

**A/N: Okay this chapter I have to say last chapter was easy research compared to this one. Danvers, Massachusetts is seriously a real place. No joke. Ann Putnam, Jr. was the only one to apologize and that is what she said. Putnam House does exist so did Thomas and Joseph Putnam. Sorry, this one is kind of history lesson, but I like this chapter because you now know some of the girls' history. I also seriously recommend listening to "Save Yourself" by Stabbing Westward if you haven't it's a good song and it fits Leona's mood. Alright so next chapter is Ondine's POV and based off of "Cross the Line" by Superchick. Please read and review, making me a very happy writer.**


	11. Cross the Line

**A/N: Thanks as always for reviewing. I am always grateful. This chapter is pretty straight forward, so not much to say now. I would've had this chapter done Friday, but hey life is crazy busy sometimes.**

**Thanks to lunar kitsune terror, the awesome person who helps with editing before y'all read it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Covenant or "Cross the Line" by Superchick**

**Chapter 11: Cross the Line**

**Ondine's POV**

The air reeked heavily of chlorine as I walked out of the locker room. It was my first swim practice. Technically, it was tryouts, but I had a good feeling I'd make the team. Of course, Water was in an impressively happy mood. If it was possible for an element to be jumping up and down inside of you you, Water was performing an Olympic gymnastics floor routine inside me. I couldn't lie. I was just as excited but a little nervous. This week of school hadn't really given me much of a chance to swim, but it couldn't be that big of a deal. Worst case, Water would help me out, but I had a feeling it was going to help out regardless. I sat at the edge of the pool, dipping my legs in. Sitting there kicking my legs back and forth, I thought about how annoyed I was at Tyler. We'd known each other a week, and I'd already kissed him. Had he asked me out yet? No. I mean it was guaranteed answer free of rejection. What was wrong with him? Oh yeah, all the Sons of Ipswich were the biggest cowards I had ever met. I mean I'll give Pogue the benefit of just breaking up with his girlfriend, but that didn't mean i wasn't trying to push him in Cybele's direction. Reid was a dumbass if he didn't think Alena liked him. I mean how often could the girl giggle and flip her hair before he realized she liked him. I didn't even want to begin to think about that jerk Caleb. Just dump the girlfriend already. I hated to go to our room anymore because she insisted on blaring emo music and doing nonstop homework. It was depressing to watch. They were all just punks that played with girls' hearts. Some mighty impressive guys they were. Even Aaron probably had more guts than them, and that's a sad statement to make. My thoughts continued on in this pattern of male hating.

"Hey Fish."

I turned around to see Pogue in a super tight speedo. I could literally see every muscle in his body, including the perfectly well-defined specimen of the abdominal muscles. His abs were definitely a pleasant sight to see, but he was like a brother. Okay, awkward. I really should stick to staring at Tyler. Less complication.

"So was she where I told you?" I asked.

"Yeah Cybele was in the library. I don't know Fish. Kate meant everything to me. I'm not sure I'm ready for another relationship. I don't want her to be a rebound. She doesn't deserve that, but hey, from what I know from her amazing friend, I'm not giving up on her," he replied, giving me a smile.

"Don't worry about it, BB," I commented, watching as Reid and Tyler walked over. I scowled at Tyler as he ducked behind Reid.

"BB?" questioned Reid, staring at Pogue.

"Biker Boy. All he talks about is his motorcycle while all I talk about is swimming, so he decided to call me Fish. It's a mutual thing, Reid," I answered, laughing uncontrollably.

I pulled my legs out of the pool and stood up. My swimsuit left nothing to the imagination, so it was amusing to watch as Tyler looked me over. His eyes skimming along every curve and muscle that my swimsuit revealed. As always, he liked what he saw. The only thing I could think was that all of it could be yours, if you just asked me out, you moron.

"Hey Reid, can I talk to you alone for a sec?" I asked.

"Yeah," Reid answered.

He followed me as I walked to the other end of the pool and stopped, turning to face him.

"What's with all of you mighty Sons of Ipswich and being gigantic cowards?" I scoffed.

"Whoa. Okay. What's with you Salem girls being complicated as hell?" he retorted. I silently laughed.

"Touché. That still doesn't change the fact that Tyler hasn't done anything and neither have you about your relationship with Alena," I replied, placing my hands on my hip.

Starting to laugh, Reid told me, "Asked her out this morning. Chill. What stroke are you?"

"Backstroke. Why?" I questioned.

"Nothing. C'mon it looks like practice is starting soon," he answered.

We walked back over to Pogue and Tyler who had now been joined by Caleb. Standing, I could see that Tyler wasn't lacking in the muscle department either. He looked good I had to admit. He seemed to be enjoying me staring, and he received an angry glare in return.

"So baby boy, Di here swims the same stroke as you. Backstroke," Reid commented.

"Really," Tyler asked, slightly excited.

"Yeah. I was just thinking for your tryout, Di, you should race baby boy," Reid suggested.

"What's in it for you, Reid?" Caleb pondered.

"I feel like playing matchmaker. I'm feeling Puckish, and yes, Di, I do know what the word means. The deal is this. If baby boy wins, Di will do his job for him and ask him out 'cause clearly he needs to grow a pair. If she wins, baby boy mans up and asks her out like a real man," Reid replied, a wicked smirk appearing on his face.

Turning to face me, Reid whispered in my ear, "And Di, I do very much hope you win."

Reid was the Devil, I swear. I looked over at Tyler who looked like he was about to pass out. Well, I couldn't pass up the offer because I wasn't going to lose.

"I'm in," I responded.

"Okay," Tyler added meekly.

Reid walked over to the swim coach and began talking animatedly. He pointed at Tyler and me a couple of times and continued talking. The coach stood there, staring at Reid before nodding his head in approval. Both of them walked back over to us. The coach held out his hand to me in greeting.

"You're Ondine, right? I'm Spencer's swim coach. Provost Higgins already told me about you. You've been state champ in Backstroke for all distances 3 years running. Try-outs are probably unnecessary, but Reid's proposal intrigues me. So what are you waiting for?" he shouted, chuckling as we sprinted toward the starting blocks.

Goggles and caps were quickly thrown on our heads before we jumped into the water. I pulled myself up tight into the starting position ready to jump backward like a compressed spring at the sound of the whistle. I felt my eyes willfully disappear in the usual pool of sapphire. Water was ready to blast and show this boy a thing or two. The whistle sounded, and we shot off into the pool. My body moved smoothly through the water as I dolphin kicked my way to the surface. The water seemed to dodge out of my way adding to my speed. I broke through the surface and began the paddle wheel-looking stroke. I started humming my favorite song in my head line by line.

_I'm gonna ride like I've got the cops on my tail._

I definitely wanted to do that, and I was sort of. I was swimming no holds barred. Glancing over to my side I saw Tyler keeping up, but he looked to be struggling despite his increased strength. Nice try, Ty, but it isn't going to be that easy to win even if you are a guy.

_I'm gonna live like I'm out on bail._

With Leona depressed and locked in our room, I guess it was my job to be the wild child troublemaker. I definitely wasn't as impulsive as her. That was for sure. If I was, I wouldn't have wasted all this time waiting for Ty to ask me out. I should have just asked him out. He seemed so sure and a bit of a rebel around his friends, but he didn't seem exactly like Mr. Outgoing to me.

_I'm gonna be out front, gonna blaze a trail._

Well, that was for sure. I hit the wall first and made the turn precisely. The push off from the turn gave me at least two lengths on Ty. Unless something miraculous happened, I had this race already won. Maybe I'd set a new school record.

_I'm gonna cross that line_

By the distance of the pool I could see, I was almost to the finish line. I looked over again at Ty in the lane next to me. He moved through the water well, and his muscles were amazing. He was only a stroke behind at most, and he had long arms. Crap, stop daydreaming, Di. I was going to win this race and cross the line first. I threw my shoulders into each stroke, sapping every last ounce of my energy. I felt my hand hit wall seconds before Ty's. Yes, victory. I took off my goggles and panicked as I remembered to let my eyes return to their normal color. Nobody had seen though so everything was cool. I took off my cap letting my long black hair fall and stream out in black rivulets on top of the water. Ty looked over at me, stunned.

"How did you do that?" he asked, smiling that killer smile at me.

"You wish you knew, but that secret is mine. I do believe I won our little wager though," I answered, swimming over into his lane.

"You know I was going to ask you out eventually, right?" he questioned, his breathing slightly irregular with me so close.

"Call me impatient," I responded edging closer to him, but he didn't back down.

"Nah, that doesn't work," he mused.

"What does, Ty?" I asked with curiosity.

"My girlfriend," he answered, a Reid-worthy smirk playing at his lips.

I couldn't resist. Taking a breath, I kissed him without hesitation. My hands latched into his soft brown hair, becoming wet from my watery fingers. He returned the favor, cupping my face with his water-soaked hands and cradling my head gently. I felt my anger and frustration at him fade away like the tide wiping away footprints in the sand as his lips moved in sync with mine. Before it turned into an inappropriate make-out session, we were interrupted by obnoxious catcalls coming from I could only guess the rest of the Sons. I broke away, leaving Tyler grasping for more like always. He stared at me, eyes burning with desire.

"You are one confusing girl. You've kissed me at least twice since we met, and we haven't even been on a date yet," he commented, his face blazing with that amazing smile.

"Everybody dies, but not everyone lives," was all I could say before he was the one taking my breath away with his kiss. Of course, Reid erupted in more shouts and cheering. We broke away from each other at the same time.

"Shut up, Reid," we shouted in unison. We turned back to each other as our lips met again.

**A/N: The boys are finally getting their acts together. Again, sorry this chapter didn't get out sooner, but I should be back on schedule again. Next chapter should be based off of "Save Yourself" by Stabbing Westward. It's from Leona's POV, and I can't wait to get started on it. Please read and review.**


	12. Here We Are

**A/N: Thanks to all of you who read and reviewed. This chapter I decided to change the title because I felt the Breaking Benjamin song really had the feeling and mood I wanted. Anyways, here is the next chapter, so please enjoy.**

**Thanks as always to lunar kitsune terror for her constant help on this story.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Covenant or "Here We Are" by Breaking Benjamin (seriously my favorite band by far lol)**

**Chapter 12: Here We Are**

**Leona's POV**

If I stared at this chemistry problem for one more damn minute, I would die. I slammed the book closed and laid my head against the cover enjoying its coolness. The momentary lapse in concentration flooded my mind with images of his face. My head started to pound in agony, and I felt miserable. I'd only been in Ipswich a whole month, and I had already gotten sick. Of course, I had the misfortune of having to miss school. A whole week of it. This whole weekend was going to be full of homework, but how was that different than any other day? When you have no one to live for, homework is pretty much all you got. I walked over to the bed, removed my Notre Dame hoodie, and tossed it on the bed. My emerald green tank clung to my clammy skin, revealing a good portion of my waist and back since my jeans were resting low on my hips. Good thing it was just me in the dorm room tonight. Ondine had left early for her date with Tyler. I plopped on my bed staring up at the ceiling, listening to my iPod blare out Breaking Benjamin from its dock. I began to fan out my hair as I laid at the foot of my bed. Suddenly, I heard a soft knock as Alena opened the door and walked in.

"Lee, sweetheart, are you feeling any better?" she asked in her voice of motherly concern.

"I will be when this massive headache disappears. Don't you have a date with Reid tonight?" I responded, eying the silk robe she was wearing.

"Yeah, I was wondering if I could borrow that silk paisley dress of yours?" she sweetly asked, leafing through my closet.

"Did you really need to ask? Of course. Did you get my AP Chem homework?" I questioned, turning over on my stomach to watch her.

She avoided my question and disappeared into the bathroom with the dress. Her robe came drifting out of the bathroom to float gently over to my desk before landing on the chair. She walked out looking amazing as usual even in my dress. Her golden hair flowed long over her shoulders.

"You look amazing. Reid will certainly have wicked plans in mind for you," I commented with a laugh.

Beaming with excitement, she twirled around letting the dress open up around her. I watched her with amusement. She was so happy while I was a concentrated ball of depression, but why shouldn't I be? Everything in my life was wrong. My element was pissed off at hell because I hadn't let it out since that night. The guy I couldn't go more than a hour without thinking about wasn't mine. To make matters worse, he was dating a girl who may or may not be descended from the fifth line of Ann Putnam. Despite that, I couldn't even begin to understand my fascination/obsession with that idiot. My mind only answered with the image of Caleb and his understanding eyes that night at Nicky's. There was sorrow mixed with responsibility and depression that pooled in those perfect brown eyes. I felt like he was the only person in the world, who would ever begin to comprehend me. The sudden knock on my door startled me. Alena stopped her twirling and ducked into the closet for shoes I guessed.

"I guess I'm getting that," I called over prying my sore body of the bed.

I padded my way over to the door and opened it. I expected the perverted Reid to be standing there staring at my exposed areas of pale skin. He may have a girlfriend, but he was still Reid. Unfortunately, Reid wasn't the only one standing at the door. I slammed the door in their faces and turned to face my closet.

"Alena Mary Erins! Get your ass out of my closet right now!" I shouted, hearing the two boys outside laughing.

"I swear to God. Reid and the asshole standing next to him shut the hell up," I screamed with menace in my voice.

Before I could blink, Alena had sprinted from the closet, opened the door, and bolted with Reid.

"Damn it, Alena. You are in so much trouble when you get home," I yelled out the open door.

I shut the door as hard as I could. It didn't make the sound as wood hit wood. The sound was muffled as wood hit solid skin and bones. Damn, damn, and damn. I stopped where I was feeling him watch me carefully. His eyes penetrated my skin as I felt him note the pentacle on my shoulder blade to the tribal flame on the small of my back. He always made me feel so exposed.

"Leona," he called.

I swirled around in the rough and velvet, harsh and soft contradiction of his voice. My head began to swim as he crossed the room to me. I drowned in the perfect woodsy smell of him. All I wanted to do was run for cover, bury my head under the sheets of my bed, lock myself in the bathroom, or anything that I could do to get away from him. I turned around violently to face him. My eyes filled with hatred, anger, and sorrow.

"What do you want?" I replied rebelliously.

Turning around had been a bad idea. The perfect planes and angles of his face, that dark brown hair still wet from melted snow, and those deep brown eyes I couldn't stop thinking about were now painfully clear. He grabbed a plain manila envelope from under his one arm and handed it to me. It was the homework I needed. I had forgotten none of the girls had AP Chem with me. Unfortunately, Caleb did.

"Alena asked me to drop off your homework," he answered softly, killing me with his voice.

"Uh, thanks," I responded shamefully.

He looked around the room, avoiding making eye contact. His eyes focused on the iPod as I listened to more Breaking Benjamin blaring from it. He turned back to look at me.

"Finally off of the Stabbing Westward?" he asked, a smile hinting at his lips.

"Yeah so?" I sarcastically commented as I placed my right hand on my hip.

"I love the band and all, but I've heard "Save Yourself" so many times my brain hurts. You blare that song nonstop every time I'm around. It's nice to have a change of things," he replied trying to lighten the mood with a smile.

"Why does everything have to do with you? You know sometimes I think that Abbot has less of an ego than you," I retorted.

"God, why are you so damn complicated? It never really matters what I do it. It's always going to be wrong. Damn it, Leona. What do want me to do?" he pleaded, anger beginning to warp his voice.

"Well, it's not my fault you have the world's largest hero complex. Stop trying to save me," I ordered, my eyes blazing with anger.

"I'm not trying to save you. You wouldn't let me even if I tried. I just don't know what you want from me," he argued back, staring me down.

"God, I just want you to be out of my damn head. I want to be able to forget you and how I feel about you. You're always there, and I hate it," I screamed at the source of my frustration.

"I know," he responded with his anger dimming. I noticed we had edged a step closer in our anger.

"How can you know? You're perfectly happy with her. When has anything in your life not gone perfectly splendid for you?" I questioned, tears beginning to form in my eyes.

"When? Everything. This whole messed up situation between you and me. Damn it, Leona. Nothing ever seems to go right. Both of our lives are hell. Why do you never see that?" he countered, his eyes filling with sorrow. A new song began to play.

_Sing it for me  
__I can't erase the stupid things I say  
__You're better than me  
__I struggle just to find a better way_

"Then, Caleb, tell someone about it. You say you understand. Prove it," I challenged.

I watched as he removed that dark gray coat he was so fond of, placing it on the bed. The black Henley he wore clung to his muscular torso. We continued to move closer. Our bodies acted without input from our brains. Sometimes, the world picks the pieces up even when you refuse to.

"Leona, I'd give anything to understand what I feel. That night I never felt more alive than I ever had. It was like I had lived in a darkness and then you blazed in. I want to be what you need, but how can I? I feel like there's always going to be something between us. Maybe it's not meant to be for us," he admitted sadly, his right hand floating up to the side of my face. I leaned my face against his cold hand.

_So here we are, fighting and trying to hide the scars  
__I'll be home tonight, take a breath and softly say goodbye  
__The lonely road, one that I should try to walk alone  
__I'll be home tonight, take a breath and softly say goodbye_

I pulled away with the thought of one word. Sarah. He was not mine and never would be. She wouldn't let go even if she was done and tired of her relationship with Caleb. She would punish me and him for something we couldn't control. I backed away further from him. My head swirled around not able to grasp what was happening to me. He was struggling with this whole situation, too, but his eyes only strained in pain at the loss of contact.

"Caleb, stop it. I wish you would understand it doesn't matter if you feel something for me. You're not going to do a damn thing about it, so please just leave me the hell alone," I shouted and turned away from him.

_You wouldn't like me  
__Keep moving on until forever ends  
__And don't try to fight me  
__The beauty queen has lost her crown again._

He grabbed me gently by the arm forcing me to face him. His eyes looked deep down into me seeing past every single wall and defense I had built up. He saw the damaged soul within and still looked at me with a kind of awe. I forced my eyes closed trying to hide the tears, but one single drop departed from my wet lashes. I felt his index finger gently graze my skin as he caught the tear beginning to fall down my cheek. My eyes opened slowly watching the tear roll slowly down his finger as it carved a path along his hand.

"I couldn't begin to give up. Maybe we just have a few more obstacles," he suggested with a sense of optimism.

_So here we are, fighting and trying to hide the scars  
__I'll be home tonight, take a breath and softly say goodbye  
__The lonely road, one that I should try to walk alone  
__I'll be home tonight, take a breath and softly say goodbye_

"Please, Caleb. Stop trying to fight it. Move on with Sarah. Let me be. All you're going to do is make this hurt so much worse when you propose to her, get married, have kids, and on and on. I can't keep waiting for things to change that won't. Please, please, let me go," I whispered, begging him with my whole heart.

"I can't," he defended, pulling me into his arms.

He wrapped me in his warmth. I knew I looked horrible, but I wasn't worried about it. He made me forget, secure in the illegal comfort of his strong arms. I wanted to remember what it felt like to be safe to forget that any second my life could fall down around me in pieces. He pulled me back a little to move a lock of hair that had fallen into my face as his eyes stared back into mine. I couldn't keep letting this go on. I could feel the hurt beginning to tug at the corners of my heart.

"Caleb, no," I shouted, pushing him away. I headed towards the door with every intent of opening it.

"No. Leona, I can't. I can't stop thinking about you, about those eyes, that smile, that fire, that broken soul, and everything else that makes me see someone who understands. Why are you the one pushing away? You have nothing to lose," he told me, his voice filled certain kind of angered annoyance.

"I have everything to lose," I responded in a near scream.

_So why are you so eager to betray?  
__Pick the pieces up, pick the pieces up  
__So why are you the one that walks away?  
__Pick the pieces up, pick the pieces up_

"I'm not walking away. I'm not giving up on you," he instructed empowered and filled with strength.

He walked towards the door, towards me. I didn't back down, standing in my place refusing to move. It felt like we were standing in a fire of emotions, and one wrong spark would turn this place into a wildfire. I didn't expect him to continue to walk over with no intention of stopping. Inches from me, his hands reached for the side of my face. My heart pounded erratically in my chest as our faces came dangerously close. He suddenly closed the distance with his lips as he backed me into the door. His lips moved smoothly and perfectly against mine. The pain, the tension all of it poured out in those seconds as we kissed. Fire soared up in me, changing my eyes into red. As he continued to attack my lips with more passion than I would have expected, all of the candles in the room suddenly blazed to life. His eyes faced me and the door, so he couldn't see anything. It was too dangerous though. He didn't understand who I really was. I slid to the side as he continued to hold my head gently between his two strong hands, but I hastily escaped his hold and dashed over to get his coat quick, bringing it back to him. I opened the door shoving him out into the hallway and handing him the coat. He stared at me in complete and utter confusion.

"Wait, Leona," he begged, a frown creeping on that perfect face.

"Caleb, don't worry. You gave me what I needed," I responded with a smile.

"What was that?" he questioned, closing our distance once again and the killer smile reappearing on his face.

"A reason to keep hoping," I whispered in his ear as I kissed him on the cheek and dodged back into my room.

_I'll be home tonight, take a breath and softly say goodbye_

**A/N: Okay, Caleb is finally getting his feelings in order. I really do suggest listening to the chapter's song because it's a good one. Next chapter is still kind of undecided since I haven't done any recent Alena chapters, but I am far more partial to Leona. We'll see how things go. Please continue reading and reviewing.**


	13. Love and Memories

**A/N: Thanks for reading and reviewing. This chapter was a hard decision, but I chose to write as a character I tend to ignore. In the end, I think it will work well with a later chapter anyway. Please read and enjoy.**

**Thanks as always to lunar kitsune terror.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Covenant or "Love and Memories" by O.A.R.**

**Chapter 13: Love and Memories**

**Alena's POV**

I sprinted out of Leona's room, grabbing Reid and almost knocking over Caleb. She yelled after me, but I ignored her. I'm pretty sure she would kill me when I got home, but a small price to pay if she could be happy for a little while. She had Caleb to keep her angry and occupied. I had hardly seen her smile in over a month, and I was darn sick of it. I glanced over at Reid, my partner in crime, and his gorgeous blue eyes and smiled deep inside knowing that he was mine. No one could take him from me, or they would have to step over my dead body. He seemed to be enjoying the little plan we had cooked up. Running in stilettos wasn't really pleasant, so as we turned into another hallway, I slowed from a run to a walk. Reid laced his fingers with mine and brought them to his lips, kissing my fingers gently the way he always did. He smiled that wicked beautiful smile of his, and I knew devilish ideas were forming behind that face of an angel.

"Lee's got one hell of a temper," he commented, swinging our hands back and forth between us like little kids.

"Yep. She wouldn't be Lee otherwise. I'm probably going to be killed for tonight though," I admitted worriedly, watching his face light up surprisingly.

"Well I guess this is your last night to have some fun before you die. Ty won't be back for a few hours, so the room will be empty," he suggested, wagging his eyebrows in a ridiculous fashion.

"Sorry, sweetie, if I die tonight, it's going to be the way I am right now," I responded, my face blushing a ferocious red.

"Darling, I guess I need to work fast if I only have about 60 seconds. Good thing you're wearing that dress," he commented, watching me turn a darker red.

"Reid, remind me why I date you?" I sarcastically replied.

"Because you couldn't go a day without thinking about this face crafted by the gods with cheekbones to dia for and an ass you can't resist staring at," he spoke, kissing my neck and jaw.

"Garwin, you horrible little imp," I scolded

"That's my name don't wear it out," he joked.

He let my hand drop and pulled me under his arm tucking me close to his chest. He always seemed a little frail until I was wrapped in his muscles. He smiled down at me, and I suddenly felt small. I never felt short until I stood next to him.

"Anyways, Lee won't kill you. I'm sure Caleb has different plans in mind that will keep her occupied for hours. Oh wait, it's Caleb, so minutes. I just hope he remembers to leave a tie or something on the doorknob. Poor Tyler would die of shock when he drops Di off," he jested watching me squirm at his comments.

"Do you always assume that's everyone has that on their mind? Leona is not like every other girl in this school, and neither am I," I grumbled, stomping down the hallway away from him like a child.

He jogged after me with puppy dog eyes of apology and returned me to my usual position. I smiled impishly up, letting him know he had been played. He smirked back and began to tickle my sides quickly while I began to convulse from laughter. As he was occupied with his torture, I reached my hand around to pinch him on the butt as punishment. He saw it as a reward, so the tickling stopped after a quick slap on my butt. What a sick, strange boy, but you can't help who you fall for.

"Yes, I do assume that, except with you. You're not most people though. You're smart, beautiful, hotter than hell, the biggest tease, and clearly in love with me," he whispered into my neck as he kissed the sensitive skin there.

He backed away quickly as I turned to slap him, and he sprinted down the hall. I was faster though, and I took off after his running form and jumped onto his back. Reid went tumbling face first to the floor from my added weight. He wiggled around so that I was now stradling him in an awkward position in the middle of the school's hallway.

"Obviously, you changed your mind, but here in the hallway. I didn't know you were so daring," he mocked sarcastically.

I squirmed trying to adjust my position, but his strong hands reached my hips first. He lifted me over his head into the air like I was nothing and set my body on the floor. I laid my head on his chest and stared up at that face I had seen so much of in the past few weeks. He stroked my hair that spilled over his chest and shoulders. It pained me to think of never seeing his face again, and my breath caught in my throat. Sometimes a series of events can change your whole world, and I wouldn't regret a single one even if something happened.

"You constantly surprise me. You know that?" I asked, positioning myself so I was on my side looking down on his face.

"Same here. I never thought I'd actually find a girl who I would trust like I trust you," he responded, looking at me with those green-blue eyes.

"So are we going to spend the rest of the night in the middle of the school's hallway, or are you taking me somewhere?" I asked, kissing him lightly on those thin pale pink lips.

"I'm going to take you somewhere. C'mon let's get going," he replied hastily.

He rose off the floor and pulled me up into his arms from my seated position, and he carried me bridal style to the car. His hands warmed the skin on the back of my legs, and I giggled all the way to my Mercedes as he opened the door and placed me gently in the seat. I noticed my dress rise high barely keeping the bottom of my body covered. He smiled at the reveal, and I smacked him on the back of the head as he got into the driver's seat.

"You know you loved it," he challenged, smiling his devilish way.

O.A.R. drifted softly from the car's speakers. I spent the whole ride staring at the gorgeous boy next to me. The mostly gentleman wrapped in the disguise of a player. I couldn't really control what people thought of him all that mattered was what I thought. His brothers loved him despite his trouble making ways, and I think I did, too. I leaned over across the seat and began playing with his earring. He watched me curiously, and actually started mumbling along with the words of the song.

_Love me faster than the devil  
__Run me straight into the ground  
__Drowning deep inside your water  
__Drowning deep inside your sound_

"Enjoying yourself, babe?" I asked watching him in contented happiness.

"Hell yeah. I'm driving a sweet car, I have an amazing girl sitting beside me, and I'm not worried about a single thing. Of course, I am, doll," he answered, placing his arm around me.

I curled up in my seat and snuggled against Reid, enjoying the closeness. We drove through the woods, and he stopped the car a couple yards from the edge of a cliff that dropped down a hundred feet or so. I looked at him confused, but he just smiled wide at me. He got out and walked over to my door, opening it for me. I got out of the car, and we started walking towards the edge.

"Do you trust me?" he asked, looking deep into my eyes.

"Reid, what's going on? You're kind of starting to scare me," I questioned as we walked closer and closer to the edge.

"Do you trust me?" he asked again, grasping my hand tightly.

"Yeah, of course," I answered without a doubt.

"Then keep on doing that," he replied as we took a running leap off the cliff.

My feet felt nothing beneath them as we started to fall. Oh my god, he must be crazy, but I can't do anything without revealing what I am. I breathed in sharply as we plummeted through the air. He scooped me up into his arms midfall, and suddenly we hit the ground. Softly, I might add. How was that possible? We had just fell a hundred feet, and neither of us was hurt. I turned to look at Reid, but he startled me. His eyes weren't that sea blue I loved. They were pitch black. I jumped out of his arms and backed away as his eyes returned to their normal color. He watched me carefully trying to judge my reaction.

"What are you?" I asked timidly.

"I was hoping you might ask that. I'll tell you, but you have to promise not to breathe a word of this to anybody," he finished looking at me with optimism.

"I promise I won't. Please just explain what went on,"I answered, my eyes filled with worry.

He walked closer to me and grabbed my hand in his gloved one as we started to stroll through the forest. I realized though that I didn't want an explanation. He continued to keep a close eye on me, but I just stared at the forest floor because one wrong word from him would force me to tell my sisters. Then, the elements would decide his fate or anyone else's that he revealed. The elements were not exactly forgiving if they viewed you as a threat, and we would be forced to carry out their punishment, regardless of what we felt. We could control them to an extent, but we couldn't disobey their orders. If he possessed the Power, I knew the punishment would be death. I had to protect him the only way I could. Ignorance.

"Reid, I changed my mind. I know you want to share all of this with me, but I feel like I don't want to know. You have a cool ability, but let's just keep it at that. No more using around me. I don't need magic to impress me. I like you for you," I interrupted and kissed him gently on the lips. He seemed to buy it. I was a girl, and we changed our minds with the wind.

"Hell, I guess I can understand that when you ask me like that," he replied giving me that wicked grin.

"Let's get back to the car. Tonight's been exhausting, and we haven't even done anything," I commented, slinging his arm around my shoulder.

"I agree let's get back to the car and then that empty room of mine," he insinuated, wagging is eyebrows like a movie villain again and tightening his arm around me.

"Sweetie, I love you but not that much," I replied as we continued to walk through the forest back to the car.

"Ah, you're no fun," he complained in a childlike voice.

"Yeah, but you still love me anyway," I retorted with a laugh.

"You got that right," he responded as he kissed me.

**A/N: Okay, so this was my best try at Alena. Like I said, she's not my favorite, not that I could tell you why. I hope the chapter turned out enjoyable enough for y'all. I'm most likely not going to write as her for a little while because it is so difficult. Due to this chapter, I'm not sure about next chapter yet. I think it should be up tonight, but I'll see how things go. Anyways, please read and review.**


	14. Misery Business

**A/N: Thanks to all of you who read and reviewed. This chapter I'm going back to my original plan, so things should start picking up hopefully. My brain might always decide otherwise. I hope y'all like this chapter because it is another Cybele. I'm beginning to like writing as her, so for all of you that wanted more from her, I owe you big. I don't have the song lyrics in this one, but if you know the song, you'll recognize the one line. The song didn't fully match what I had in mind, so I had to improvise. Oh well, I like how it turned out fairly well. **

**Thanks to lunar kitsune terror for all her help.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Covenant or "Misery Business" by Paramore.**

**Chapter 14: Misery Business**

**Cybele's POV**

I sat in the library staring off into space while Pogue sat across from me reading his _Crucible_ book. It had been almost three months since we came to Ipswich, and everyone was surprisingly happy. Our birthday had come and gone, so we were all finally 18. Besides that, we were all comfortable in our relationship statuses. Pogue and I had become very close, practically spending everyday together, so I was pretty happy. Ondine and Tyler were practically joined at the hip as were Alena and Reid. Both couples were so damn adorable but disgusting at times. Two teenage boys with pretty girlfriends was definitely not always a guaranteed pretty picture. Lee and I had become fearful of going into our rooms. Speaking of Leona, even she was improved. Nothing had changed between Caleb and her since Caleb was still dating Sarah. The two never spoke a word to each other, but Lee was happy somehow. I guess she was comfortable in the knowledge that he was really hers. Everything seemed to be turning out fine with the exception of getting rid of Sarah. I knew under that flaky blonde exterior was a danger I didn't want to encounter, but getting rid of her was almost impossible.

Pogue glanced up from his book to look at me. Smiling, he quickly closed his book and pushed it to the side. He began watching me carefully as I started fussing with some papers to distract myself.

"Cyb, I gotta tell you something, but don't get all pissed," he spoke quietly.

"Pogue, what have you done now?" I answered with concern.

"I didn't do anything," he responded, feigning innocence.

I threw my notebook at him, watching as he ducked. The notebook went sliding across the floor. I glared at Pogue, but he went over and retrieved it, tossing it back at me. A fit of laughter erupted from me like a two year old. I was so childish sometimes. The librarian turned a scornful eye to us which only made my laughing fit worse. Finally, I managed to calm down while Pogue continued to watch me with curiousity.

"Did I mention I love it when you laugh," he commented.

I looked up at him from under my mess of bangs. Confusion began to stampede through my mind like a herd of zebra, but clarity finally entered the picture as I remembered what we had been talking about. He was good, almost as good as Reid.

"Nice try, Pogue, but I'm not biting. What did you do now?" I questioned sternly. His face blew up with a huge smile.

"Damn you're too smart. Are you sure you want to know?" he cautioned.

My face flustered in impatience.

"Pogue, damn it. Just tell me already," I ordered.

"Cyb, you know how I had to cancel last weekend?" he asked calmly.

"Yeah and?" I urged him on.

"Well, I went and visited Kate at Princeton," he answered.

"If you expect me to be mad at you for that, you're crazy," I replied, softening my voice in support.

"No, it's not just that I visited Kate. It's what I learned during my visit," he continued on carefully.

"And? C'mon, Pogue, you're making me lead you through your story like a toddler," I added, starting to become frustrated.

"Alright, alright. Apparently Sarah has been visiting Kate," he whispered, acting like an old lady gossiping. I gestured with my hands to keep going.

"She told Kate that she can't handle competing with someone else and that she wants to dump Caleb. Kate told me Sarah only spends half of her weekend with Kate. Sarah spends the other half with some guy she's been seeing on the side. Kate didn't know anything about the other guy, but what does it matter? It's almost over," he finished.

The biggest smile I had ever seen was plastered across his face. I sprang out of my chair, dodging around the table, and grabbing Pogue in the biggest hug I could. We both went tumbling to the floor in a clamor of noise. The librarian stared at us in anger as we offered many apologies. I stuffed our school things in my bag and bolted out of the library dragging Pogue along with me.

"You are crazy sometimes, you know that?" he commented as we ran down the hallway.

"I realize, but look at this way. Sarah will finally be out of our lives," I nearly shouted as I danced along the hallway.

I stopped and paused to ask him, "Why were you worried about my reaction?"

"I thought you'd be pissed that I hadn't told Caleb yet," he replied.

I walked over and slapped him across the back of the head.

"You dumbass. Why haven't you told you're best friend in the world he's about to be dumped?" I asked, staring at him in confusion.

"Because how do you tell him?" he responded.

"Good point. If it were Alena or Ondine getting dumped, I'd probably tell Lee, so she could tell Al or Di because Lee is so blunt," I answered, laughing. A smile crept across his face at the idea.

"No, Pogue. You're not going to have Lee tell him. That's just plain mean," I warned.

"Got any better ideas?" he questioned.

"Maybe. Why don't we talk to the rest of the girls and see what they think?" I offered.

Pogue nodded his head as we continued to walk down the hallway. When we reached my dorm room, I opened it to see Al, lying on her bed, reading a book while Reid sat against the side of the bed playing with her hair. They looked up to see us come in. A mutual hello was exchanged between all of us.

"Hey Al, come with me. The girls need to talk," I demanded.

She got up from the bed, but Reid gently grabbed her arm and pulled her down to kiss her a little too long for my tastes. When he finally let her go, she bounced out of the room like a school girl. We headed to the room next door and walked in without knocking. Big mistake. Apparently, Ty and Di had decided to take a study break which unfortunately meant they were in the middle of making out. They stared awkwardly over at us while they tried to untangle themselves.

"Ty," Al and I ordered simultaneously.

"I know, I know. Out" he finished, walking out of the room, heading for next door and straightening his disheveled clothes. Wolf whistles echoed from next door. We all laughed at Tyler's probable blush.

"Cyb, have I mentioned how much I hate you sometimes?" Di whined from her bed.

The door opened as Lee walked in.

"So did I manage to miss Ty and Di mounting each other?" Lee asked sarcastically.

"Fortunately for you," I responded, shaking my head in disgust.

"Di, if you end up pregnant, I am not watching your kids. Remember that," Lee threatened, a wicked smile playing on her face.

Lee went over and crashed onto her bed while Al bounced over to sit next to Di. I guess I was leading this meeting. Oh well, let's get it over with.

"Lee, I think I have some news you may or may not be dieing to here," I began.

"If you're about to tell me the wicked bitch of the West got run over by a bus, please continue because you may have just made my day, make that my century. If you're about to tell me she's pregnant with his kid, please allow me time to open the window and jump out," she joked, her killer smile reappearing on her face.

"Well, we may be finally able to rid ourselves of the wicked bitch as you've so aptly named her," I replied.

All the girls crept closer held in awe by what I was about to say.

"Pogue told me that Sarah is planning on dumping Caleb. I don't know how soon, so the question is how can we speed up this process," I suggested.

"I think first we should consider why Sarah is still holding onto him," Al offered, curling her legs underneath her.

"Good point, Al," I complemented.

"She despises me, she hates me, and she's made it her life's mission to make me suffer. I think that pretty much covers it," Lee sneered.

"She's selfish, so she wants to keep what Caleb offers. Dating a Son of Ipswich makes you way up higher on the pecking list, so she enjoys the power and attention. Dating Caleb makes Lee suffer, so she enjoys torturing her enemy. She is so twisted," Di answered with a frown.

"But we can't make any of those things unappealing to her," Lee countered.

An idea popped into my mind. It might hurt for me, but in the long run, it would help. I could manage a little short-term suffering.

"Yes, we can. If she thinks you're over Caleb, she really wouldn't have that reason to keep him. The only problem is that he has to believe it, too. She'll know it's a ruse if his behavior doesn't change. I think you need to start dating, and who better than his best friend?" I suggested, turning towards Lee.

They all stared at me in shock.

"Cyb, I couldn't do that to either of you. I don't think you or Caleb would ever forgive me, regardless of its truthfulness," she answered, her voice pinched with sadness.

"I'm offering because it's about the long run. I don't trust her. She's too deceitful, and she's standing in the way of Caleb and you," I responded.

"Do you think Pogue will go for it?" Lee asked.

I walked over to the wall adjacent to my room.

"Pogue, get your ass in here," I shouted through the wall.

I knew he heard from the laughter and slamming of the door. He opened the door, a little more angry than normal.

"First off, I'd like to say you're not Reid and I am not your Tyler," he started but was interrupted.

We all heard Ty shout, "I am not Reid's bitch," followed by "Yes, you are, baby boy," from Reid. They continued to bicker about Ty's status while we continued our conversation.

"Okay. Cybele care to elaborate on what you're going to make me do now," he asked with interest.

"Um, hopefully convince Caleb and Sarah that Lee and you are the perfect happy couple," I replied, biting my lip in fear.

He picked me up and swung me around in a circle while I laughed at his enthusiasm. He gently set me on the floor and looked me straight in the eye. Somehow I think he saw my fear and anxiety.

"I think it will work, but I'm not sure I'll live to tell about it. Caleb is going to kill me," he admitted, actually looking a little worried.

"Welcome to the business of misery, Pogue. It's quite enjoyable actually. Time for us to convince the King and Queen of Ipswich they're not top dog anymore cuz there's a new couple in town. What do you say we knock 'em dead at the Spring Formal next weekend?" Lee suggested, swinging her arm around Pogue.

"I think we're walking into the lions' den, but what the hell. You only live once," he added, swinging his arm around Lee.

Both of them grabbed me with their free hand pulling me into a group hug. The whole room was all smiles at our brilliant plan. I felt nervous and unsure. I was gambling with my feelings, but as Jeanette Winterson once said, "what you risk reveals what you value." I guess it was time to play Russian roulette with my heart, and I was not about ready to lose.

**A/N:** **I wasn't sure how this chapter would turn out, but I'm pretty happy with it. Next chapter is definitely going to be more Leona because she's so much fun to write. I know what I'm doing next chapter, but no idea what the song is going to be yet. I hope you enjoyed the chapter, and please review if you did.**


	15. Thank You for the Venom

**A/N: Thanks to those of you who read and reviewed. I'm sorry this chapter took so long to get posted, but I couldn't find exactly the right song I wanted. Finally, I found one that has the attitude I wanted, so here it goes.**

**P.S. Schizo Fire has returned.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Covenant or "Thank You for the Venom" by My Chemical Romance.**

**Chapter 15: Thank You for the Venom**

**Leona's POV**

"Leona, are you done yet?" Ondine shouted impatiently from our bedroom.

I was still in the bathroom and had been struggling with my makeup for the past five minutes. Everything had to be perfect, and I had spent all day trying to make it that way. Alena had French braided two small sections of my hair pinning it together at the back, then curling the remaining hair, and it looked amazing. As Di waited impatiently, I couldn't help but think that she wasn't the one who had to walk into this dance looking and acting like the new queen bee and escorted by her friend's biggest crush ever. No, that job was mine. It was all about the long term. Eliminate Sarah, and free Caleb. The problem is would he still want me if he thought his best friend was "dating" me. I mean we had the understanding that there was something between us, but I was going to throw that all away.

The rumors about Pogue and I had been fluttering around school all this week, but no one could confirm it. That was the whole point of us going to the dance. It was to be our formal coming out as a couple and, hopefully, Sarah's trigger to release Caleb. Diminish Caleb's status as leader of the Sons by replacing him with Pogue and remove my every feeling for him, and Sarah would find him no longer desirable, considering her boyfriend she kept on the side. Hopefully, it would work.

"Di, get in here. I can't make my eyes look dark enough without looking like a freakin' raccoon," I complained, turning my head towards the room.

She padded into the bathroom with her hands folded across her chest, and she seemed annoyed at my incapabilities. It's not my fault I never wear makeup. I looked at the dress she was wearing and was impressed. The royal blue complimented her pale skin and straightened dark hair that spilled over her shoulders. It hugged her body tightly grabbing to every curve, and a slit in the skirt rose clear up to her hip, revealing more of her alabaster skin. She sparkled beautifully with the sequined design. Tyler would be impressed. I noticed her mood change as I analyzed her dress.

"I know I always ask this, but do you think he'll like it," she asked sheepishly, slouching her shoulders.

"Like always are you trying to kill the boy?" I remarked with a smile as I watched her light up.

She grabbed the black eyeshadow that I was holding and began analyzing my eyes. Her face frowned at what she saw.

"Geez, Lee, were you trying for Goth Queen? You have so much black on it's ridiculous, and I'm not just referring to your eyes. Your dress is black and so are your nails. The only color you have on you is that long mane of fire," she criticized.

I looked down at my dress that I had spent a ridiculous amount of money on. I'll admit the style was a little old for me with the excessive and extravagant embroidery. White sequined vines winded their way up from the train around my torso and wrapping around my neck. The simple black fabric was covered with a thin layer of tulle that fanned out across the floor at the hem forming a small train. I needed to look impressive, and I thought it was perfect. There's no way of helping me from frowning at her criticism because I really liked my dress. Di noted my frown and grinned.

"...which is why it's perfect. You'll scare the hell out of her. Tonight the fairy princess falls to the queen of fire," she joked, smiling impishly.

"I hate you sometimes, Di," I admitted angrily.

Before she could respond, there was a knock at the door. Di went to answer it, and soon our group of friends came tumbling into our room. Pogue, Tyler, and Reid were dressed in their best black suits. Alena and Cybele were simply astonishing. Al's dress was simple but elegant with layers of sheer golden green fabric complimented with an ornately embroidered bodice. I'd kill for Cyb's dress though. It was entirely emerald green silk and hung loosely around her bust, cinching in at the waist, and spilling down to the floor with a sweeping train, and it revealed almost her entire back. Both girls had their hair pinned up with curls slipping from the hair pins. They chatted happily with the boys as I walked out of the bathroom. Every single one of them stared.

"Lee, you look perfect," Cyb commented.

"I agree," Pogue replied, slinking his arm around Cyb's waist.

"If I didn't know better, I would think you were cheating on me, honey," I pouted before smiling at the couple.

"I guess let's get this master plan underway. Oh fearless goddesses, shall we?" Reid replied, grabbing both Alena and Cybele by the arm.

"You're enjoying this too much," Tyler commented with amusement.

"Ah, you're just jealous you only have one girl, baby boy," Reid argued with that wicked smile of his.

"Why would I be jealous? She can outswim your ass any day, and she's as hot as hell," Tyler replied, pinching Di's ass. Di giggled at his audacity.

The boys continued to argue as Tyler and Ondine walked out of the room first. I noticed her bare back criss-crossed with only the thin straps of sequined fabric. Our group tattoo was bold as day on her shoulder. As Reid walked out flanked on both sides by Cybele and Alena, I noticed their tattoos as well. We were flying our colors and letting everyone know who would be in charge from now on. The beginning of a new era. Only Pogue and I remained.

"Ready to cause some trouble?" Pogue asked, a mischievous smile on his face.

"Hell yeah, honey," I replied as I took the arm he offered.

* * *

The gym vibrated with noise and music as couples poured in. Everyone stared at our entourage. Pogue and I walked side by side like a king and queen, our court processing before us, drawing the eyes towards our direction. I held my head high and let myself fill with superiority. Spencer had a new queen bitch, so Sarah better enjoy those few remaining moments of importance. As we walked towards them, the doors opened for us. The music stopped playing, and people stopped dancing. All eyes turned on us, and soon the whispers began.

"Wow, look at them. The Sons sure know how to pick 'em."

"Her dress is amazing. I hate her."

"Pogue has good taste with the girlfriends."

"Where's Caleb?"

"I guess Pogue's the new leader if he's not with them."

The whispers continued to grow louder. My smile felt smug as I realized our plan seemed to be working. High school was so fickle. It didn't take much to change their minds. The crowd parted ahead of us as Caleb and Sarah walked towards us. Sarah's face was flushed with anger, and I smiled at the thought. Caleb's look stung though. One emotion resonated on that perfect face. Betrayal. My heart ached to hurt him like this, but Pogue had told me it was for the best. Caleb couldn't just break up with her because she knew something about all of them, but hopefully, if she ended it, they would be safe. I was betting my heart on hopefully. Geez, I was a dumbass, but I plastered a smile across my face anyways. Our procession broke off in different directions, Reid, Cybele, and Alena heading towards a table and Tyler and Di moving to a different part of the dance floor. Pogue and I headed straight towards the center of the dance floor, passing by the dethroned couple. Music finally began again once we reached our destination. Pogue pulled me ridiculously close as a slow song began to play.

"He's never going to forgive us, is he?" I asked Pogue with wide eyes.

"He will, but I think you'll have the hardest time convincing him," he replied with a sympathetic look.

I glanced over his shoulder and expected to see Sarah's hate-filled eyes stabbing into me. They weren't. Those perfect brown eyes stained with sorrow were watching me instead. I felt every ounce of pain, but at least he knew how I'd felt when he turned me away for her. Sarah manipulated their position, so she was facing me now. I felt anger rise in my body, and I had to suppress the urge not to kill her right now. I smiled wickedly, enjoying these last few moments as she continued to fight for control.

The slow song ended, and "Pokerface" started playing. Pogue and I became even more dangerously close because of the song. I wanted to see if Caleb was watching, but that wasn't a good idea. It had to look like Pogue and I were this intense couple focused solely on each other. I concentrated on his green eyes. Cyb was right. They were amazing, and he did have a handsome face. The long hair was what did it for me. I'm not a fan of long hair, and he'd just look strange without it. Besides, I wanted the tortured Son no matter what it cost me.

"So how are you doing?" Pogue questioned looking down at me. I realized we were dancing slow again.

"Bad. I have to keep reminding myself why I am doing this," I answered sadly.

"Because you love him," he joked, giving me a smile.

"I never said that," I retorted in embarrassment.

"You didn't have to. It's pretty clear," he pushed. My face contorted in frustration.

"Ok, you win, but you have to admit that you like Cybele," I demanded.

His face lit up like a little kid at Christmas. I found myself thoroughly amused that we were confessing our love for other people while we were supposed to be a couple.

"Alright, I bow to you. I do like her. She's pretty spectacular, and I forget about Kate whenever I'm with her," he admitted with another smile.

"Then ask her out, you dunst," I commanded.

"I will, but I can't do that when we're supposed to look like this happy couple," he retorted.

I kissed him gently on the lips for effect, but before I knew it, his tongue was in my mouth. Too much time with Reid. I broke the kiss gently for propriety's sake. Wow, I was turning into Alena. That's scary, but hey I didn't expect Pogue to go all Reid on me. I realized in disdain that my feet ached like no other. Time to lose the heels. I dragged Pogue teasingly off the dance floor. Somehow he mangaged to snag me around the waist and carried me over to a table as I protested the whole way there. I have to admit though it got me to the table faster. I kicked my heels off before he set me on the ground and was surprised to realize how tall Pogue was. He towered over me by a few inches. A commotion began to stir on the dance floor heading towards us.

"It's over," someone shouted.

Pogue and I both looked to see Sarah storming towards the doors. Caleb grabbed her by the arm turning her to face him.

"Why don't you explain it to me?" he countered, his voice filled with anger.

"It's just not working between us," she responded, pulling her arm away.

"I wonder why," Caleb mocked sarcastically.

"Sorry, I don't want to be a part of your freak show. I thought we had something, but apparently, I was wrong. You're really only broken and damaged baggage," she scoffed, watching it hurt.

"I forgot that it's all about attention for you. Well how about l give you what you want? I think everyone deserves to know the real reason you're ending this. Apparently, I'm not a man whore," he shouted. This time he seemed to enjoy her hurt. He was playing with the devil, and she doesn't die so easy.

"A man whore? No, I just wanted a real man, and last time I checked you're not," Sarah screamed, as Caleb felt the pain of that one.

He walked past her towards the door. I watched as he turned at the last moment to face her. He looked so broken. Another mistake, another failure. I wanted so badly to comfort him, but I couldn't at least not yet.

"You know what, Sarah, you're right. It's over. Go sleep with whoever you want. I'm just glad it was never me," he spoke bitterly, walking out of the gym.

My mouth dropped open. He had seriously just called her a slut and officially ended it. Now it was my turn to burn her to the ground. She quickly walked out of the gym, ignoring the disgrace dumped upon her. I picked up the long hem of my dress and began chasing after her. Pogue was probably staring after me, but I didn't care. I dodged through the crowd of gawkers. As I opened the doors, I saw her stomping down the hallway. Of course, my second personality decided to rear its ugly head. I felt schizophrenic, when Fire started singing. I really needed to lay off the music.

_Sister, I'm not much a poet, but a criminal  
__And you never had a chance._

As always I accepted Fire and its trouble-making ways. I did appreciate the strength it gave me though. I stamped down the hallway a bit further.

"Hey, bitch, you learned your lesson yet," I called after her, continuing to walk towards her.

"Well funny it takes one to know one," she sneered, her face warped with hostility.

"Not gonna deny it. I just hope you learn to stay away," I threatened.

"Why should I, new girl?" she answered, not backing down.

I edged closer to her face hoping to intimidate her. Of course, Fire had something to say in response to that.

_Love it, or leave it, you can't understand  
__A pretty face, but you do so carry on._

"You don't know who you're messing with," I warned.

"Oh really, do you?" she challenged.

"Why don't you stick to what you know? Being a whore," I cynically replied, watching her face twitch with anger.

She was reaching her breaking point, but she'd lose if she tried.

"You think you run things. You don't even know half of what's happening around you," she hinted devilishly.

My fists clenched in anger, and my eyes felt like they were throbbing red.

"I'm so done talking to your bumbling idiocy," I snarked and bowed for effect.

That was it. She threw a badly aimed punch as I began to rise out of the bow.

"Too soon, Barbie," I commented, elbowing her hard in the stomach. Fire cheered triumphantly and sang its challenge.

_So give me all your poison  
__And give me all your pills  
__You're running after something  
__That you'll never kill  
__If this is what you want  
__Then fire at will._

She screeched like a banshee and dug her nails into my skin. I have to admit the girl hit skin and did it hurt. A quick punch to the stomach sent her stumbling backward. She looked up at me with eyes glowing with menace and rage. She looked inhuman, but I wasn't about to lose.

"Bring it, bitch," I taunted.

She charged at me, screaming, her hands held out like claws. Big mistake. I gave her a roundhouse kick to the side sending her falling to the floor. She held tight to her side gasping in pain.

"Stay away from the Sons and my sisters. If you go near any of them, this won't be shit compared to what I'll do," I threatened, staring her down.

She glared up at me from the floor and said, "This isn't over."

I turned and headed back down the hallway towards the dance. I whispered too low for her to hear, "It is if you knew what I am." Fire settled back down, having dished out some justice and pain. Time to enjoy victory for a little while. I didn't trust her. She was still too dangerous.

* * *

"But I do."

**A/N: Wow, really long chapter, but I hope it was worth the wait. I absolutely enjoyed writing this chapter, thanks to schizo Fire. The next few chapters are going to be Leona, but it means better chapters and more action on the bright side. Fingers crossed next chapter will be up tomorrow. Again, sorry this chapter wasn't up sooner, but hey, it's my longest chapter yet. I'm trying to start picking up the pace, so I don't bore y'all to death. Thanks as always for reading. If you liked it, let me know by reviewing.**


	16. Your Guardian Angel

**A/N: Thanks to all of you who read and reviewed. I am a very happy writer because of it. Yeah, this another long chapter with Leona, but on the plus side, it probably is pretty good. Okay sorry if I have too much chem information in this. I'm a ChemE major, so please tolerate. Other than that enjoy. The one scene was kind of inspired by 10 Things I Hate About You (TV Show). By the way, Caleb has some language "issues" later on, but hey this is rated T. You'll understand when you get there. Sorry I changed the song, but when you're writing shit happens and you run with it. Whoa, sorry for my ADD. My brain switches subject like this all the time. Enjoy the chapter though.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Covenant of "Your Guardian Angel" by The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus.**

**Chapter 16: Your Guardian Angel**

**Leona's POV**

"Caleb Danvers," my bipolar chem teacher called.

Yeah! Another fun day in AP Chem class. Yeah, right. On the bright side, it was Friday, but Mrs. Fereri had decided to hand out another freaking project. Just what I wanted to do with my weekend, but it wasn't like it mattered. I didn't have anything to do. Pogue and I had "broken up" after the dance, but since then, Caleb hadn't even spoken a word to me. It had been two weeks already. I mean it was my fault that night had been horrible for him, but at least he wasn't stuck with Sarah anymore. He still looked so broken and damaged that if one more thing went wrong he'd fall apart.

"And Leona Famantio," Mrs. Fereri finished announcing the pairing.

What? Did I just get partnered with Caleb? Hell yes, I did. I'm not normally lame like this, but I was seriously doing a happy dance in my head. Fereri continued to rattle off partners, but all I could think about was that Caleb was my partner.

"I want you to write a protocol for the thermodynamics experiment you will be performing next Wednesday. Now get together with your partners and start discussing for the last few minutes of class," she commanded before disappearing into the lab room.

I raised myself from my seat and headed over to Caleb's desk, grabbing the empty one next to him, but he didn't even look at me, just continued to stare blankly at the chalkboard.

"Caleb?" I called, hoping to catch his attention.

His brown eyes now withered with hate met mine, and I felt more pain radiate from him than I had ever felt before.

"Leona," was all he answered before facing the chalkboard again.

"So, uh, we need to work on this protocol," I continued, trying in vain.

"And?" he asked, his tone specked with sarcasm.

"And? Are you going to help me with it or not?" I demanded angrily.

"Why should I?" he challenged, not even looking at me.

"Because it's your damn grade, too," I spit out with fury.

"I already got accepted to Harvard. What do I care about one stupid chem grade?" he remarked with arrogance.

"You selfish asshole, help me with the project," I ordered.

"No," he replied firmly, finally turning back to face me.

"Yes," I responded through clenched teeth.

I stared him straight in the eyes, refusing to budge. Fire licked at the edges of my mind, but I kept it tied down. The stupid misbehaving schizo voice. Caleb glared back, anger reddening his perfect face. We sat there for a minute refusing to budge, but he finally looked away, admitting defeat.

"Fine," he retorted in frustration.

"Be at my house tomorrow at 1 p.m.," he spoke unemotionally, picking up his books.

"I don't know where your house is," I answered as the bell rang.

"Ask your ex," he said as he walked out of the room.

Clearly, I was still in deep shit. He had started talking to the guys last week because they didn't know about that night in my dorm room. I, on the other hand, was not so innocent, so I didn't get a single word until now and it was hate-filled. I deserved it though, so I guess I would be asking Pogue for directions. I grabbed my bag and headed out of the classroom.

* * *

The massive gates of the Danvers mansion came into view on my right as I drove down the open road towards Caleb's house. When I turned into the drive, I noticed the gates had been left open. The gravel driveway crunched beneath the tires of my vintage Shelby as I pulled up to the front of the house. I parked my Mustang behind Caleb's and got out of my car. A sudden breeze blew against me, and I shivered into my favorite Notre Dame hoodie before grabbing my bag. Walking up the steps, I felt like I was heading to my execution. I straightened the skirt of my long green sundress before knocking on the door. It might still be winter and the hoodie with it was strange, but I wanted to be comfortable. I was hoping for one of the staff or anything besides Caleb and his angry face. The door opened, and a women in black slacks and a white buttoned down shirt peered out at me, judging me.

"Leona?" she asked, staring at my interesting choice in clothes.

"Yes, m'am," I answered politely, walking into the foyer. No need to piss off his mother.

"Caleb's in his room. Top of the stairs second door on your right," she replied, pointing to the stairs.

I climbed them slowly, postponing this as much as possible. The room was easy to find as Bullet for My Valentine echoed loudly from the room. He seemed more moody than me, but again he had reason to be. I knocked on the door too afraid to walk in. As I waited for him, I hummed to the song. The door was flung open impatiently, and I stood only inches from him and all his depressed glory. His hair was a cowlicked mess like he hadn't touched it since he had woken up, but like everything, it worked for him. He looked good in his black T-shirt and faded and ripped jeans, even though they didn't do his muscles justice, and I had to admit I was amused that he was barefoot because it just added to his hunky appeal. I would've been extremely happy right now if it weren't for the glare I was receiving.

"You're late," he responded moving back into his huge expanse of a room. It was so orderly and neat like a middle-aged man lived here not a teenage boy. It was fairly open with really only a dresser, desk and a gigantic bed as the major pieces occupying the space.

"No, I'm not. I'm right on time," I answered, closing the door and following behind him.

"Whatever. Let's get this over with," he complained, sitting in his empty desk chair.

I dropped my bag on the floor with as much force as possible for effect. The books that weighed it down banged heavy against the carpeted floor.

"Why don't we, you juvenile little baby?" I challenged, watching him stare at me in surprise.

"I think I have a right to be when you go and stab me in the back," he argued, throwing his chair back as he got up. The chair clattered to the floor as we glared at each other.

"You are such an ignorant ass," I shouted.

"Oh really it would seem I'm that a lot of the time. I didn't even realize that my girlfriend was f***ing other guys while she claimed she loved me. How do you think I feel about that?" he complained, running his fingers through his hair in frustration.

"The same way I felt when I had to watch you every single damn day with her. Just wait 'til she ends it. Blah, blah, blah. You know what Caleb. I was sick of waiting," I continued to shout, letting him know how much he had hurt me.

"But Pogue? Do you even know how much it hurt to see you with him?" he yelled, voicing his own pain.

"Damn it, Caleb. Don't you get it? I did it for you," I cried, my eyes brimming with tears again. Why did I always have to cry when I was around him?

"I do every damn thing for you, and I don't understand why," I continued.

"What?" he questioned, shock registering on his face.

"Yeah, we caused you all of this pain, and all of it was for you," I spoke, my voice beginning to crack.

"How else were you going to get rid of Sarah?" I complained, trying in vain to convince him.

"I didn't know," he admitted.

He looked down at the floor, avoiding my eyes.

"Well we did it. We got rid of her, but you won't forgive me for it. I'm just going to leave because this is a waste of time. I'll do the project myself, so don't worry. Bye, Caleb. Have a nice life," I answered, picking my bag off the floor and heading towards the door.

I forced open the door only to have it shut by his hand. He was towering over me, and I closed my eyes in frustration. God, just let him let me go. I was tired of fighting and of chasing after this stupid dream. It didn't matter that I wanted with all my heart to be the one to put the broken boy back together, but all I did was hurt him and myself. Things could never work out between us, and I knew that. Emotionally, it would never work out, and that was without the schizo voice living inside me.

"I can't let you go," he answered, his breath tickling the skin on my neck.

"I didn't give you the option, Caleb," I replied as I turned to face him.

His face was so close to mine. I knew what was going to happen, but I didn't want it to. A tear slid from my eye as I looked at those brown eyes that seemed to be seeing down to my soul.

"Neither did I," he whispered.

He moved closer to me as I squirmed back into the door. It didn't matter what I wanted. He bent his head down to my level and gently kissed the tear as it fell down my cheek. My heart broke with that simple gentle gesture. No one had ever kissed my tears away, but Caleb was doing just that.

"Caleb, let me go. It can never work between us. I realize that now. I'm too damaged and dangerous. All I can do is mess up your life more than it already is. Consider Sarah a gift from me and the rest of your friends, but please believe me when I say I'm no good for you," I pleaded, my eyes welling up with more tears.

I wanted so badly to run away and never come back, but I knew he wouldn't let me. He would fix me even if he was more broken than me. We were two broken porcelain dolls trying to put each other back together. His hands reached up to cradle my head the way I remembered, but he gently kissed onlly my tear-stained cheeks and swollen eyelids gently and softly.

"Why do you always push everyone away?" he questioned with a tenderness I had not expected.

"It's better that way. I'm just too dangerous," I answered through a sob.

"So am I," he replied with his own sorrow.

"You don't understand," I argued.

"Then explain it to me," he asked with sincerity.

"I can't," I screamed, falling in a pile on the floor.

"My life is a mess, and I can't tell a single person about it," I cried into the fabric of my dress.

I realized he had dropped down to ground when warm arms surrounded my shaking body, pulling me into an embrace. It felt good to be wrapped in his warmth and protection, but this wasn't helping. I needed to let go, but every time I tried, I fell harder for this boy. My protector. I sniffled from my now running nose, realizing I probably looked like a disaster. I heard him singing softly as he rocked me back and forth. His voice was beautiful and comforting with its low roughness. I listened to the words as he continued to sing to me.

_I will never let you fall  
__I'll stand up for you forever.  
__I'll be there for you through it all.  
__Even if saving you sends me to Heaven._

One of my favorites. As I sat here being rocked like a child by him, I understood I could never let him go. My bloodshot eyes looked up at his rugged face now filled with strength. He couldn't stay angry at me when he saw me like this. I watched as he continued to sing to me, his eyes closed in concentration.

_'Cause you're my, you're my, my  
__My true love, my whole heart.  
__Please don't throw that away.  
__'Cause I'm here for you.  
__Please don't walk away and,  
__Please tell me you'll stay._

His perfect brown eyes opened to look at me, and he laughed at his sentimentality. I smiled through the tears, noticing I felt better.

"Stay, Leona," he pleaded staring into my eyes honestly.

"I kinda have to. We have a project to finish," I joked through a lingering sob.

He smiled that killer smile, knowing all had been forgiven.

"We're too complicated for anyone but each other to understand," he mocked, wiping the remaining tears from my face.

"Exactly, Carebear, two damaged people that perfectly fit together," I teased, ruffling his already messed up hair. He smiled even brighter at his once scorned nickname.

"I actually missed hearing that," he admitted, pulling me back into his arms.

"Well, I missed calling you that," I responded, kissing him on the cheek.

"I have to ask though. How did you know about Sarah's extracurricular activities," I asked cautiously.

His face set in anger and frustration, but he placed a weak smile on his face for me anyway.

"Pogue told me before the dance. He said he wanted to warn me that you and him were going out and about what he had heard from Kate. I didn't believe him until I saw you two at the dance. Then, I knew he wasn't lying, so I called her on it. Pogue was right," he replied, his smile falling away.

"Caleb, she was wrong you aren't some damaged baggage. You're an angel in disguise. My guardian angel. I don't care what she thinks or says. You make me feel more safe and protected than I have in my whole life, and to me, that's all that matters," I responded with a genuine smile.

"Why didn't you come along before her?" he questioned, playing with a lock of my auburn hair.

"Because you had to learn how to appreciate a goddess like me before you got me," I joked.

I grabbed his hand and began tracing the lines on his palm with my index finger. With his free hand, he tilted my head up to meet his eyes.

"Well goddess, do you think you can take some time from making me fall madly for you to help me with this chem project," he quipped.

I rose from the floor and pulled him up with me. We moved over to the desk where I snatched his laptop and plopped on the floor. He sat down beside me grabbing the books from my bag. We settled in for a long afternoon of chemistry.

"I'm glad you walked into my life, Leona," he commented, kissing me gently on the cheek.

"So am I, Caleb," I whispered, pulling myself into his embrace again.

**A/N: I think this is my favorite chapter so far not much information, mostly fluff but I enjoyed it. Next chapter is again more Leona. Sorry, it's Leona- and Caleb-centric right now, but they're the important part of my story right now. Plus, I really like writing as Leona. I'd also just like to say that Caleb (a.k.a. Steven Strait) does actually sing if you didn't know that already. Anyways, please review and make me a happy writer.**


	17. Enter Sandman

**A/N: Wow, thanks for all the reviews. Almost to 50, so I'm psyched. Another chapter that hopefully you'll like. This is sad, but I seriously rewatched the movie along with The Craft (another excellent movie I must say) while writing this chapter. I also took liberty with Caleb's middle name since I don't know what it actually would be. Don't forget that I am updating the story playlist on my profile as the story goes along, so check it out if you like the songs.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Covenant or "Enter Sandman" by Metallica.**

**Chapter 17: Enter Sandman**

**Leona's POV**

A cold wind brushed against the bare skin of my shoulder, waking me up. I felt so stiff, tired, and unhappy about being awak, but the sound of rain tapping against the windows soothed my sudden and unwanted awakening. My eyes fluttered stiffly open as I stared up at an unfamiliar ceiling. I noticed the bed beneath me felt soft and comfortable, so I was definitely not in my dorm room. Panicked, I ran my hands down my body quickly, but immediately, I was relieved to find that I was still in my green dress from yesterday. The heat from something warm laying next to me attracted my sudden attention. I turned on my side to see Caleb dead asleep on top of the comforter, a blanket haphazardly covering his bare chest. He had ditched his shirt, but he was still in his jeans. You would've thought he was uncomfortable, but he looked so peaceful as I laid there watching him sleep. I guessed I must have fallen asleep while we were working, and he carried me over to his bed. How sweet of him. Although, it was our first day together and already we were sleeping together. A tad unorthodox but I didn't care. I was happy for once in my life. Suddenly, Caleb shivered from the cold involuntarily next to me. Gently, I picked up and fixed his blanket, hoping that would help. I curled up against him, laying my head on his chest and attempted to fall back asleep. Someone started to half-sing in my ear, low and harsh.

_Hush little baby, don't say a word  
__And never mind that noise you heard  
__It's just the beast under your bed.  
__In your closet, in your head._

The song was an odd and disturbing choice for Caleb to be singing. In fact, the voice seemed strange and unfamiliar. It disturbed me from my blissful peace. I looked around the room for the voice and didn't spot anything. Then, I saw the open window in the corner, rain dripping into the room. A guy about Caleb's age, height, and even build stood there. He was dressed all in black, and his sandy brown hair was wet with rain. I noticed he shielded his face with the exception of his smirking mouth in the shadows. Something about him triggered my fight or flight instincts, but with Caleb sound asleep beside me, it looked like it would be fight. I just prayed that he would stay asleep. I climbed out of the bed, my dress floating down around my legs, and immediately, I felt self-conscious of my unruly mass of hair. I could feel his eyes staring at me.

"Who are you?" I questioned, my eyes beginning to twitch with red.

"It's not who I am. It's what I know about you,"he intimated.

"What do you know exactly, creeper?" I answered sarcastically, edging closer.

"Oh just a little something. Something that you wouldn't want your sleeping boyfriend there to know about you and Fire," he added with a smirk.

"It's none of his concern," I warned, my voice low and threatening.

My body was pulsing as Fire moved through every part of me. Fire wasn't going to misbehave for once. It was going to help me fight. I could feel my temperature starting to rise, and it was concentrating the heat in the tips of my fingers.

"I don't think so, little miss pyro," he replied, wagging his index finger at me.

My body suddenly stiffened, and I couldn't move under my own free will. Thin clear ropes had latched onto my body and were dragging me towards this psychopath.

"Nice try, dumbass," I mocked.

My eyes flashed red, and my fingers burned white hot growing stronger until they erupted in flame. The individual flames merged into larger balls of fire. I twitched my right hand back far enough to release the fireball. It slammed into the side of his torso. He screamed in pain, but it did the trick. He was too busy, putting out the fire to notice my escape. I dropped to the ground, gracefully landing on my feet in a crouch. One fireball still remained.

"Bitch," he shouted, clutching his now burnt side.

"Thanks. I do try. Now eat this, asshole," I scoffed, winding up and releasing the last ball of flames. It hit him square in the face. He screeched like a little girl before ducking his head out the window and trying to extinguish his face. He turned to face me. His face was now drenched with rain, but his eyes were now visible. They were entirely coal black.

"You should really be more careful who you mess with," he sneered in a disturbingly low voice.

"Well so should you, sparky, or do you want another taste of fire?" I hinted, a smirk plastered on my face.

"This isn't over. Oh and, princess, you really should check on your boyfriend. He really doesn't look well at all," he threatened.

Before I could react, he threw a strange clear ball at Caleb's sleeping form and dove out the window. Caleb began to shake and spasm, and his face twisted in pain. My heart stopped. It was happening like I was afraid it would. The danger of being around me had already caught up to Caleb, and I didn't even know why. I had no clue who that guy was, but he seemed to know about me just not enough to stay away from the flames. What frightened me more was that he possessed The Power. I had heard only tales about it scribbled in the Book. Even that information was vague, but it was all about how dangerous it and its possessor was. I had never seen it used especially not on me, but I knew that the boy was in possession of a great deal of it. All of this rushed through my mind in the seconds it took to cross the room to Caleb. I climbed onto the bed, poised over his shaking form.

"Caleb? Caleb, c'mon baby wake up," I cried, grabbing his arms.

He felt so cold, and his body was drenched in sweat. I watched his face warp in anguish and his teeth clench in pain. What was happening to him? It was all my damn fault.

"Caleb, please don't do this to me," I pleaded, tears gushing from my eyes. They fell drop by drop on his paled face.

Suddenly, his eyes snapped open, but they weren't my favorite chocolate brown. They were the same coal black. I panicked, hoping against all odds I was wrong. No, God, please don't let him be cursed with The Power, too, but I couldn't deny what was in front of me. Caleb was one of them, and I couldn't breathe. That's when everything went black.

* * *

Light pressure against my neck woke me from my sleep this time. Sunlight now streamed into the room. I looked up to see Caleb's warm brown eyes, watching me with fascination as I regained consciousness. He looked so happy, completely unaware of what happened only hours before.

"Good morning, my goddess," he whispered, kissing me on the forehead.

I repositioned myself so that I was sitting up in the bed. Caleb continued to lay on his side watching me.

"Caleb, what are you?" I asked.

His eyes lost their happiness and filled with sorrow.

"Leona, what are you talking about?" he answered, trying to hide from the truth.

"Your eyes. They were coal black last night. Don't lie to me. You're not normal," I confessed.

He sat up next to me, running his hands through his hair. I edged my hand along the contours of his face, drawing his eyes back to me.

"Please," I pleaded. He turned to look at me slowly.

"I'm afraid if I tell you, I'll lose you," he admitted, his eyes betraying a deeper sorrow.

"Caleb, you won't lose me as long as I can help it," I urged.

Looking into his trusting eyes, I decided no matter what he told me, I would protect him with my last breath even if Fire or my sisters killed me for it. Now that I had him, I couldn't give him up.

"Leona, how much do you know about me?" he asked.

"The usual stuff. Swim team captain. Descendant of one of the five founding families of Ipswich," I answered honestly.

In truth, I didn't know much about him. It was what I sensed about how different he was that attracted me to him.

"How do I explain this to you? I'm different. I have abilities that others don't have," he attempted to explain.

"What abilities?" I questioned, knowing I really shouldn't.

"I'm not sure how to describe them. They're not really definite. It's just known as The Power," he finished.

With those two words, a tremendous pain ripped through my chest. Fire had risen to the surface and was brimming with anger. I closed my eyes desperately trying to fight the change. Caleb had condemned himself, and I had caused it to happen. I gasped for breath, struggling in vain to hold back my possessing element. To have The Power was considered to be punishable by death. All of us knew this, but we didn't know why. In the Book, The Power was first mentioned around the time of the Salem Witch Trials, but our history was so blurred there. Writing was scratched out or pages ripped out. The only thing we knew was that those in possession of The Power would be executed for the protection of the common good. I felt my body beginning to shake as the battle raged within me. I couldn't fight it much longer unless I could reason with it. I took the risk and delved into the spirit world. My essence floated from my body, and I appeared in the middle of circle of flames, blackness surrounding the circle. The fire licked up around me, heating my skin, and began to speak.

_Leona, do not fight me on this. He has charged himself with The Power,_ Fire accused.

_Damn it. I will not do it. I cannot_, I argued rebelliosuly.

_You will. It is your duty as my Guardian_, it shouted in anger.

_The Power is supposed to reside in a coven of five men. If we execute one of their coven, one of the Guardians may be harmed,_ I posed.

_That is a good point. I will allow compromise, but do not take this as weakness. This Son shall remain unharmed until the time when the final member of their coven is charged with possession of The Power. Let it be known three already stand charged. Only two remain, so their end approaches. If you interfere with the others, I will take this one immediately, regardless of the consequences, _it commanded.

I drifted back into my body, sorrow weighing heavily down on me. I had only bought Caleb time, and I could do nothing to prolong it. The sudden woodsy scent of him made me realize that I had collapsed in Caleb's arms. He looked absolutely panic stricken.

"Well, you didn't exactly take that how I expected you would," he joked, trying to smile through his concern.

"Sorry, it's just a little much. I can tell you I didn't expect that to be my reaction either," I admitted weakly.

I looked around the room, glancing at the random photographs in the picture frames. One of them sitting on his nightstand caught my eye. It was picture of Sarah and Caleb at Nicky's, but the person in the background is what I noticed. I reached over Caleb to grab the frame. My eyes glanced at it carefully, and I recognized with fear the guy in the background. It was the mystery guy with Power.

"What is it, Lee?" Caleb asked looking at the photograph.

He grabbed the frame from my hands.

"I forgot that was there. It's just a picture of my ex and me. Somehow, it feels good to say ex now," he finished, smiling widely.

"That's not it. Who is this guy?" I asked, pointing to demon boy.

"That's Chase. He, uh, died a couple months ago," he replied.

His eyebrows furrowed in annoyance, and he grabbed the frame and tossed it across the room. It slammed into the wall, the glass splintering into pieces. His reaction told me one thing. This Chase character warranted investigation especially since he had used his power on me despite possibly knowing what I was. I needed to distract Caleb though.

"Bad memories?" I questioned, watching him carefully.

"You could say that. That son of bitch tried to kill Pogue, Kate, Sarah, and me, so bad probably doesn't really accurately describe my feelings towards him. He's the only guy I will ever be glad to see dead," he spit out angrily.

"Well, I guess since I'm the one that brought up the bad memories, I should be the one to help you forget about them. You should probably get dressed though. Your current state of undress is quite a danger to your virtues, angel," I replied teasingly.

I crawled closer to him and kissed his neck. My fingers trailed up his chest and traced every line and muscle. I enjoyed watching him shiver uncontrollably beneath my touch, but he was not so amused. He wrapped his hands around my wrists and brought them above my head. Soon, I found myself laying on my back while Caleb hovered over top of me, and wicked amusement played in his eyes at my current position. His lips suddenly came crashing down on top of mine with an urgency and passion I had not expected, but I yielded completely to him not willing to give up this single moment in time. I did need to put a little distance between us. I'm not a big fan of teenage pregnancy. Besides who knew what mutant baby we would create, but a little fun couldn't hurt though. Caleb continued to adorn me with his passionate forgetting. His hands slipped from mine and traced down my sides before resting on my hips. With my wrists now freed, my hands moved through his tousled dark brown hair before finally resting on his smooth neck. He traced more kisses along my jaw and down my throat, enjoying a soft moan that escaped my lips. Of course, that's when the door opened.

"CALEB WILLIAM DANVERS!"

A female voice screamed from the door frame. I turned my head to see his mother standing just inside the room staring at us. It didn't look good since Caleb was both shirtless and on top of me while my dress was revealing a little too much leg. Caleb rolled over to the side, groaning in annoyance. I was both mortified and amused. How can you not be when your boyfriend's mom walks in on you and him going at it?

"Mom, what are you doing in my room?" he grumbled, rubbing his forehead in frustration.

"Better question. What are you doing?" she questioned. Nice move, Mrs. Danvers.

"Uh, do you really want me to explain?" Caleb threatened. He was learning too much from Reid.

"Caleb, get out of bed, and get dressed. Let me make this clear. I. Am. Too. Young. To. Be. A. Grandmother," she annunciated slowly and deliberately before closing the door.

I burst out in a fit of laughter. He just looked at me with that wicked look worthy of Reid's best.

"You think that's funny, huh?" he scorned, ending my laugh with another mind-blowing kiss.

Damn he was so addictive. Somehow, I managed to wiggle away from him and scurried off the bed, walking away from him. He looked at me with a pout on his face. I stood in the middle of the room, glaring at him with my hands on my hips.

"You know, angel boy, you should probably listen to your mother and stop listening to Reid," I scolded.

"I should listen to her and a goddess like you, but my wings are looking a little black," he joked.

"Should I start calling you evil angel, then?" I responded, a smile toying on my lips.

"Hell yeah, baby," he teased, a dangerous look in his eyes.

"Well, evil angel, what do you have in mind?" I questioned, raising my one eyebrow in challenge.

"This," he replied.

His eyes flashed black, and soon I was lifted off the ground and set on the bed again. His lips met mine before I could catch my breath. I slipped my hand between our lips, stopping him.

"Caleb, don't you think this is moving a little fast? I mean, you just ended it with Sarah like two weeks ago, and we only kinda sorta became a couple yesterday. I mean I am not going to be a rebound, Danvers. I want you, but you're going to be fully mine not somebody's leftovers," I demanded hesitantly.

"Lee, I sure as hell am not giving you up. You make me feel alive. You're wild and crazy and exciting and dangerous. Everything I want. Now shut up for once," he commanded, looking me in the eyes.

"Your wish is my command, evil angel," I whispered, succumbing to his will.

A sudden pinch of fear gnawed at my insides. I knew that any day I could lose him forever, but for now, I was going to appreciate what I had. I would protect my evil angel from harm's way. He would be my Fire, and I would be his Guardian. Joined as one, until my heart stopped beating.

**A/N: Not to be dorky, but does this answer the "But I do" cliffhanger from "Thank You for the Venom?" This chapter took awhile to write, and I hope it's not too confusing. I keep rewriting the next part of the story in my mind, so forgive me if things are still a little vague. I hope you like this chapter because I'm pretty happy with it. As always, please review (4 more reviews and the story reaches 50) so pretty please review. **


	18. The Truth Beneath the Rose

**A/N: Thanks all of you for the reviews. The story has over 50 reviews, so I am a super happy and and appreciative writer. I just want to address something that WildChildALR pointed out. Each of the boys character is based off an element as well. Caleb (Earth); Reid (Fire); Tyler (Air); Pogue (Water). When I noticed the characters matched the traits of the elements, it actually inspired the story, so if you noticed and thought that weird, I hope you understand why now. I kind of also want to point out that as the girls and Sons interact more, their personalities blend like Leona is a little more tame with responsible Caleb, etc. Sorry to digress on that, but I wanted to point it out to everyone and thank WildChildALR for noticing that. Anyways, on with this chapter. Sorry if you're tired of Leona, but the stories keep popping into my head from her POV. I just go with it. Hopefully, y'all like it and will review.**

**Disclaimer: I seriously don't own the Covenant or "The Truth Beneath the Rose" by Within Temptation.**

**Chapter 18: The Truth Beneath the Rose**

**Leona's POV**

Class anymore seemed daunting, boring, and completely unnecessary. I slouched in my seat, resting my head on Caleb's shoulder. He wasn't too amused since I got one of his infamous "behave" looks. I just stuck my tongue out at him like a petulant child. Every minute slipped by, and I felt like it brought me closer to the moment I most dreaded. Stupid damn rules. I had spent hours pouring over the Book and had found absolutely nothing. Okay, not absolutely nothing. Just vague idiocy. I pulled a notebook out of my bag where I had copied all the pages for easier reading. They were really only diary or journal entries pasted into the musty old book, but somehow they had become like law. I glanced at the first entry.

_Ann has disappeared into the woods again, but we know not where she goes. At prayers, we hear her whisper a name repeatedly. John. It must be John the Baptist. She prays more often than ever before. Especially now that the Healers, as we have come to call them, have arrived. They are from a colony but a little ways from Salem. It is so named Ipswich. The way they talk of it, the place must be quite fantastical indeed. They talk of all the miracles that have been performed there. Perhaps, one day we shall visit it. Reverend Parris has called them to our village in hopes of learning their remarkable skills. He frets too much over little Betty._

Ah, the calm before the storm. I still couldn't figure out who had written this, but obviously, not Cybele's ancestor. Possibly, Elizabeth, Ondine's relative. It does mention of men from Ipswich who I could only guess were the Sons' ancestors.

_The Healers continue to stay, but I fear that they are nothing but a hoax. I wish it were not so. They are all quite handsome, and though it is wrong of us to do so, we do spend a great deal of time watching them work miracles. The townspeople so believe them to be miracles, but the town officials believe otherwise. The good Reverend Parris begins to speak ill of them, and their favor begins to sway. The town officials whisper the word witch. That word causes my skin to turn to gooseflesh. What would they say of us? Girls gifted with ungodly powers. I shall pray more for our protection. Let God save us and the Healers._

As sweet as the language was, I was beginning to bet it was Alena's ancestor, Mary. I needed to remember to have her take a look at the Book maybe she would be able to pick something up. That is I would have to tear her away from Reid. When I confronted my sisters about the charges brought against Caleb and one other of his kind, Alena had admitted Reid's guilt. She had hoped that it required him admitting The Power, but it was not the case. Ever since then, she spent every moment with him, knowing it could be the last. I glanced back down at my cramped and tiny handwriting.

_Something has overcome poor Ann. She sickens everyday, complaining of chills and of yellow birds. We fear for her. Her father sent for one of the Healers, but she only grows worst. We fear only the worst. In her weakened condition, she still continues to flee into the forest. When she returns, she speaks only of the Black Knight. She is a romantic sort of person, reading too much nonsense about Arthur and his round table. We fear something has bewitched her. Danger surely lurks when the Guardian of Spirit is so corrupted. How long before we become its victims? I shall pray daily._

Definitely, little Betty Parris. Earth was always so formal and obnoxiously pessimistic. Definitely glad Cybele wouldn't be hearing that one. Caleb looked over at me suspiciously, but since I looked like I was reviewing notes, he left it at that. That's my good angel. I turned to the next entry.

_A sickness spreads through my sisters and I. I write this with my head temporarily cleared. I do not know how long I have. Every morning as I rise, a great dizziness comes over me, and I feel my spirit float away from my body. It is a dreadful feeling to separate from one's body. When I return, I find that I have caused great harm to my neighbors and friends. They say we name them as witches, but I do not remember it. Great evil surrounds our town. I suspect the Healers to be great warlocks in disguise. A great Power must be at work to corrupt us so. Please God, save our souls. We do not know the wrong we do._

The first mention of The Power. I did understand how she felt about the spirit thing. It was strange as hell, but my sisters and I had done it before. Great care always had to be taken. We couldn't stay for too long or the separation could become permanent. We would be stuck a living breathing body without a spirit and a fully conscious spirit without a body. Not exactly a great predicament. I had never heard of anyone being able to control the body or spirit though. Things only got stranger with the final entry. This one I knew had been written by Ann because well she signed it.

_**Give me strength to face the truth, the doubt within my soul. No longer can I justify the bloodshed in his name...Pray with me so I will find the gate to Heaven's door. I believed it would justify the means. It had a hold over me. Blinded to see the cruelty of the beast. Here is the darkest side of me. Forgive me of my sins. The veil of my dreams deceived all I have seen. Forgive me for what I have been. Has darkness taken over me, consumed my mortal soul? All my virtues sacrificed, can Heaven be so cruel? The truth lies in between. Give me the strength to face the wrong that I have done.** (**A/N: Hate to do this, but the bolded is lyrics which are not my own. Just letting you all know. Sorry for interruption.)**_

_I shall break my role as Guardian and end my line. Do not question my actions. It is for the sake of you, my sisters, who I have betrayed most deeply. I hope to protect you with this. Lest I fail, those with The Power must be destroyed. They risk everything to gain little. Lend me your trust on this. I believed a Rose and was pricked by his Thorn. Farewell, my sisters, fellow Guardians of the Watchtowers. May your elements protect you and your descendants. With this I write my line out of our histories, but let The Power be destroyed lest you should find it. _

_Bound by Spirit,_

_Ann_

I hated this person that I had never met. She had doomed our boyfriends for what a Rose, Black Knight, or whatever she wanted to call him. Are we sure she just wasn't a slut and came down with some tragic STD? Did our ancestors ever check this out? No, they decided to believe this insane person. The stupid idiots. We were all going to lose someone we loved for nothing. None of them had used in a way you could deem as dangerous with the exception of that crazy Chase, but I had no idea where to find the little bastard. The Sons would be punished while he walked free. I didn't know much about Spirit, but it seemed like she was responsible for the mayhem anyway. I blamed her. The stupid elements were getting impatient, not just Fire. All of them were chomping at the bit to kill these guys, but mentioning Fire's name was not a good idea. The disturbing little ass popped in my head again.

_Guardian, how dare you criticize us._

'You know what Fire shut up. Maybe if you weren't so dead set on killing my boyfriend, I'd be nicer.'

_It is the will of the ancestors. I witnessed the destruction in the time of Damnation. The Power is much too dangerous._

'Oh yeah, so why hasn't anyone dealt with it before?'

_No one has achieved success in getting close to their coven._

'It's not our fault our ancestors didn't know how to land a guy. Besides, have you seriously been planning this for like centuries? No offense, Fire, but get a life.'

_How dare you insult me, ignorant fool?_

'Oh I'm the ignorant fool. You're the one stuck in my head, so there.'

_Frankly, I hate it. You used to be fun, and now all you do is spend time with that accused one._

'He has a name you know. It's Caleb. You might want to learn it before you have me kill him. Besides, last time I let you have even a little free run, you beat up his ex girlfriend.'

_No, I didn't. That was all you._

'Really? I'm pretty sure you had something to do with it. See how much more civilized this conversation can be when you stop acting like a stuck up old parliamentarian?'

_Stop distracting me. You can't save him. They are doomed to be the last of their kind. _

'No, I won't let it happen.'

_Leona, you can't stop what's already in motion. They will die when the clouds reveal the moon._

'Translation, please.'

_Figure it out. _

Tell me you psychotic voice in my head.

_I can't._

'Yes, you can. You choose not to, you cranky old Watchtower.'

_Well, that's hitting below the belt._

'I know. That's why I said it.'

_You'll understand. It won't be a matter for you to deal with. We, cranky old Watchtowers, will perform our duties._

'You know what. Shut up and get back to sleep.'

"Leona, you okay? You kinda looked like you were talking to yourself," Caleb asked, shaking me from my thoughts.

"Yeah sorry. Just thinking about how much I want to get out of this classroom and back to my bedroom," I whispered, kissing his jaw.

His face spread into a sly smile. Our time was growing shorter by the day. If I had a guess, we had maybe a week before my life and the lives of everyone I loved came crashing to the ground.

**A/N: This chapter not exactly my favorite, but I couldn't just jump right into my next chapter which hopefully will be really good. I hope this sorta clears up or hints at the girls' past. A few things to clarify. 'words' was Lee talking and _words_ was Fire talking. I have no idea why I decided to have a random conversation with Fire, but I did. If you know anything about Wicca and such, I know it sounds weird to refer to the elements as the Watchtowers, but that is one interpretation of Watchtower. Plus, it works with the girls being the Guardians. Ta Da Guardians of the Watchtowers sorry to be dorky on that. Seriously, I'm way too talkative on this chapter. I'm going to shut up and ask you to please review despite my apparent rambling.**


	19. Bring Me to Life

**A/N: Thanks all of you amazing readers and reviewers. An email full of review alerts definitely makes me quite happy. This chapter I had an idea of what I was going to do, but it kinda got all twisted around when I couldn't find exactly the song I wanted. Yeah, I know that happens every time. Of course, that's when Evanescence popped into my head. They are by far my favorite second only to Breaking Benjamin. Plus, this chapter kind of reminds me slightly of Daredevil not much but a little. Again, Leona is stealing the show, but as the leader of the girls, she has the most conflict to deal with, very Elektra-like, and this chapter is one of conflict. Thus, I'm pretty sure you've guessed the song, and I hope you enjoy.**

**P.S. POVs shift a little as needed but majority is Lee.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Covenant or "Bring Me to Life" by Evanescence (I listened to this 103 times...I know really sad, but what can I say)**

**Chapter 19: Bring Me to Life**

**Leona's POV**

By the middle of the week, I finally understood what that spaz Fire had been talking about. When the clouds reveal the moon. Translation: clear sky at night. It had been rainy and cloudy all week, meaning absolutely no moon. According to the weather, we were supposed to have clear skies by Friday morning. Every other Spencer student was excited, planning trips to the Cape or parties at the Dells. My sisters and I, on the other hand, had begun to dread the sun especially since Tyler's reveal. Di was sitting next to me and had told me at the beginning of class.

* * *

_**Ondine's POV**_

"_Ty, you better not be pulling one of those childish Reid-like moves on me. The car breaking down in the middle of nowhere is kind of lame," I shouted out the window._

"_I'm not. My baby isn't working," he complained, looking back at me from around the hood of his Hummer._

"_I though I was your baby," I pouted, watching him smile at my obvious bluff._

"_You don't know what your doing. Let me help," I called, getting out of the passenger side._

"_Di, I can handle it," he responded, not looking up from under the hood._

"_No, you can't," I retorted, coming around the side of the Hummer._

_I watched his eyes flash black quickly, a dead giveaway. Damn it. He had just used. Another one bites the dust._

"_Di, try it...," he started to shout then saw my look of panic._

"_Tyler," I whispered as I passed out._

* * *

One more of the boys had fallen. Only one remained. Cybele held out hope though. Maybe Pogue wasn't the fifth, or he would be smarter and not get caught. All of my sisters had become almost entirely irrational. Most would blame it entirely on the fact that our loves were going to die, but that's not the full story. We didn't know what would happen. I mean would we be fully aware as it happened or would we drift back further into our mind while our element did the deed. None of us knew what to expect, and I think that's what scared me the most. Was there even a chance to save him?

"Lee, you there?"

I looked up to see Ondine, talking to me. Her face looked like a Jackson Pollock splatter painting of emotions instead of paint. A happy smile was plastered there, but it quivered at the edges. Her eyes looked bright and happy, but dark circles had begun to show under them from lack of sleep. She couldn't hide the red splotchy appearance of her face from a night spent crying. As I continued to look, her mask fell further away as she bit nervously at her lip.

"You doing okay?" I whispered back.

She looked at me with her watery blue eyes, and answered, "No. I can't take this. I want to spend every last minute with him, but I'm so afraid to. Every moment I'm with him puts him in more danger."

The tears began streaming down her face. I embraced her in a hug trying to comfort her and let her know I understand.

"Ms. Famantio and Ms. Quanette, is there something you wish to share with the class?" our inconsiderate teacher asked.

"She recently found out that her baby brother is quite sick and might possibly die. There is that something the class needed to know. Now why don't you get back to doing your job?" I responded in a sickeningly sweet tone reeking of sarcasm.

"Tyler is not a baby. Thank you very much," Di whispered angrily in my ear. I couldn't help but laugh.

Ondine straightened back up in her seat and began to wipe away the tears. The teacher continued to glare at me for my insubordination. I just smiled back and watched as he considered his next move. He turned back to the board, choosing wisely. The bell rang, interrupting him and ending this pointless class.

I grabbed my things and headed out of the classroom, only to be greeted by two arms slipping around my waist. No need to ponder who that was. I turned around to kiss my evil angel's perfect mouth, but when I opened my eyes, it wasn't Caleb's warm brown eyes, looking back. It was Reid's pair of green-blue. Before he could react, I knee-ed him in the groin. Of course, he proceeded to fall to the floor in pain.

"Damn, Lee. I need those," he cried, rolling back and forth on the ground.

"Well you should think about that before you sneak up on me," I scolded, placing my hands on my hips.

I looked around to see Caleb and the rest of them laughing their asses off. I glared at all of them for their insolence. My patience was really running short these days probably because my nerves were entirely raw.

"It's Caleb's fault. I swear," he confessed, looking at his friend for compassion.

Caleb just nodded his head in denial.

"Nope. Try again, or I might make you a eunuch," I warned, glaring at him intently.

"It was baby boy," he answered.

I looked at Ty who mouthed no and immediately ducked behind Di for protection.

"No, he doesn't have the balls. You know Garwin, castration is looking pretty good right now," I threatened, stepping closer.

He scurried back against the wall, trying to escape.

"Ok, ok, my fault. Please just let me keep them," he begged.

I walked closer, staring him down. Immediately, a smile spread across my face, and I held down my hand to him. He took it raising himself up off the floor.

"Just kidding. I'm more afraid of your girlfriend. I'd be like a candle in the wind if I tried to take her on," I joked, letting him hobble over to Alena.

I walked over to Caleb, who just watched me with his normal amusement. This time, his arms slipped around my waist.

"How was class, my trouble-making goddess?" he asked, moving a strand of hair away from my face.

"Stupid and lame, as to be expected. Although I did kick some guy's ass, that was enjoyable," I teased, watching the him laugh at my comment.

"You up for a little fun on Friday?" he asked, pulling me closer to him.

"I'm always up for fun, but what kind?" I answered, pulling my face closer.

"Historical," he replied. I tilted my head in confusion.

"Okay what does that entail?" I questioned.

"All of us are going to Putnam Barn Friday night," he responded, watching me carefully.

"I thought that place burned down," I pondered.

"It did, but I had it rebuilt. The last time I was there was when it burned down and Chase almost killed me. I want this time to be different, and it will be because you'll be there reminding me just how lucky I am to be alive," he whispered into my ear.

He pulled me into a tight embrace and kissed me gently before running off to his next class. I felt my heart sink in my chest. This Friday he thought was going to be different than last time. It would be. Only worse.

* * *

**Alena's POV**

Another lazy Friday afternoon. Reid had swim practice as usual. Normally, I would have gone, but I couldn't decide what to wear tonight. What I wore wasn't really important, but I wanted Reid to be extra pleased with what he saw. Then, of course, I got trapped on Facebook looking at pictures of Reid and I. It was kind of vain, but I liked seeing how happy he was. I flipped my laptop closed and laid back on my bed just staring at the ceiling. I felt so relaxed and happy right now, and I wanted to stay this way forever. A loud thud from my closet disturbed me from my pleasant relaxation. I looked over to see my elder wand rolling across our wooden floor, and soon I heard an even louder thud as Cybele's oak staff hit the floor. It was happening. The last Son had fallen. A sudden stabbing pain shot through my body. It felt like a thousand needles were being jabbed into every part of my body.

_Alena, please don't fight me. It is easier this way._

"Easier what way, Air?" I screamed.

_Just relax. It will make the pain go away._

Blackness tugged at my vision. I felt so weak, but all I could see was Reid's beautiful blue eyes and that mess of blonde hair before I fell into the darkness.

* * *

**Leona's POV**

_Leona, it's time._

'No, it can't be.'

_Water has just witnessed the final confession. The boy with the mop for hair used during swim practice. _

'It's called long hair, you idiot. Why on earth would he use for something that small?'

_Water was helping her win. He used to beat her._

'Basically, you, pathetic excuses, cheated so that he would hopefully be charged.'

_I can neither confirm nor deny._

'What a load of crap. You knew full well what you were doing.'

_It doesn't matter. It's my turn to drive your body, and if you resist, it's going to hurt._

For once, Fire wasn't lying. It suddenly felt like I was on fire. It was insanely painful, but even as my vision began to blur, I wouldn't let go. I had never experienced such a strange feeling before as Fire transitioned into control of my body while I was sent to the periphery. I guess it was like being a ghost. My spirit was separated from my body, but I could still vaguely feel my body just not control it. Fire walked over to the closet, stripping off my clothes as it went, and began rooting around for what I dreaded. My athame. It found the sharp steel blade with ruby encrusted hilt surprisingly fast. Fire continued to dig further in my closet until it came across my black linen tunic and my cloak. Oh so, they were going formal with this. I can't even begin to describe how weird it was feeling your body move but having no control over it. It felt like there was a thick barrier between my body and me. I could barely feel as the dress slipped slowly over my head and skimmed acrose my bare skin. The dress was designed like that of ancient Greco-Roman days. It was sleeveless and held together at the shoulder with golden brooches, and it had a deep V-neck, cutting halfway down to my belly button. A cord wrapped around the waist multiple times and tied at the front holding the gown in place. Everyone of us had one of these dresses. The ceremonial gown passed on from generation to generation. Our cloak had the same heritage, but the design differed slightly between each of us. Mine was black velvet lined with red satin. The color of the lining was the only thing that changed. Fire tied the cloak at my neck and pulled my hair out of its ponytail, letting my red curls tumble over my shoulder. The hood was gently lifted and set on top of my hair. I looked in the mirror at the monster and realized how disturbingly harmless I seemed, exactly the way they wanted it to be. They wanted the boys to come willingly to their deaths.

* * *

**Caleb's POV**

"Caleb, where are they?" Tyler looked at me before glancing around again impatiently.

"I don't know. Lee said she'd bring the girls with her," I answered, looking around concerned.

I still hated this place. Flashes of Chase's face and that horrendous night still brought shivers down my spine. I didn't know if he was alive or dead. We all had a good feeling he was still alive, but we weren't about to go looking for the little snake. He was arrogant enough to show his own face when he was good and ready. If he came back, he'd at least face another obstacle in his bait. Lee would take care of herself. Power or not, she was stronger than Sarah. She could handle this curse and so could I. Wow, I think that's the first time I've ever thought that and believed it. It's amazing what a little fire can do for the soul. I laughed at the thought. My brothers just looked at me like I was insane.

The snapping of twigs caused us to turn towards the woods. We never expected the girls to be coming that way. Four hooded figures emerged from the shrubbery. Something didn't seem right though. I watched and scrutinized the girls intently as they walked toward us. Cybele walked solemnly up front. Her face was bent towards the ground, but I could see the green lining of her hood peeking through. She used a wooden staff to clear her path. The figure on Cybele's right with silky blonde hair, accented by the gold lining of her cloak. was clearly Alena. She held a pale wood wand in her hand. I looked over to see Baby Boy held captive by the female in the royal blue lined cloak. Her black hair spilled out almost dripping into the silver chalice she held. I still had this uneasy feeling in the pit of my stomach, but that fell away when I saw her.

The clear moon illuminated her beautiful pale skin. Her paleness enhanced that beautiful, wild mane of red that I had come to adore. She looked like a goddess, and I felt myself swell with pride that she was mine. The moon's light glinted against something metal, and I looked closer to see what she was carrying. It was a small dagger. An athame I think was what it was called. I glanced closer at the colors. Green, Yellow, Blue, Red. Those colors represented Earth, Air, Water, and Fire in most of neopaganism. Were our girlfriends witches or something? I couldn't really judge. I mean we were warlocks after all, but why wouldn't they have told us?

"Caleb, what's going on?" Pogue asked, watching Cybele warily.

"I don't know. Whatever it is, I don't think it's good," I advised.

"Um, Caleb, your girlfriend scares the shit out of me without pointy objects," Reid protested.

"Dude, I agree with you on that one," Tyler added, elbowing Reid in the shoulder.

"Reid, Tyler, shut up," I ordered.

The girls were within a few feet of us when they fanned out in a line, each one standing in front of her Son. Smoothly and slowly, they brushed the hoods off their heads, bringing their faces up to meet ours. I hadn't realized I hadn't seen Lee's green eyes until I faced eyes completely red. Each girls eyes were not their own. The colors of their hoods matched their entire eye color. Lee stepped forward and began to speak in an unfamiliar voice.

"We are the Guardians of the Watchtowers, and you, Sons of Ipswich, are charged with possession of The Power. The punishment for which is death."

* * *

**Leona's POV**

'No. Fire, let me go. You don't know what you're doing,' I pleaded, but it was beyond listening.

_Shut up. It will only make it harder if you fight, _it warned.

'You never learn. It's in my nature to fight like hell. I'm not giving up,' I argued, struggling to find a way to break the barrier between Fire and myself.

"As Watchtower of the South, I condemn you, Caleb Danvers, for possessing The Power and familial crimes with mentioned Power for which you shall be punished," Fire commanded. The voice was hollow and strange.

"This isn't you. What's wrong with you?," he questioned staring into my eyes.

He moved towards me, but I couldn't fight to the surface. It was like Fire was holding its hand over my mouth. _Wake me up inside. _Caleb, find a way to save yourself. I stared out at the fear and hurt seeping from his eyes.

"This is me, and there is nothing you can say to stop me from performing my duty, cursed one," it scolded him, but he wouldn't give up.

"No, it's not," he argued, strength filling his voice.

That's it Caleb. Keep fighting. _Wake me up inside_. Stay inflexible and stubborn as you always are. You can do this I know you can. My spirit kept pushing at Fire, trying desperately to regain control, but every time I tried, white hot pain scorched through me.

"Insolent fool. Do you think this arguing will spare you? Prove to me you're not guilty of being a monster controlled by The Power. Prove that The Power has not corrupted you," Fire challenged.

"Leona, I know you're in there," he called.

I felt the barrier weaken. The pain wasn't as bad. _Call my name and save me from the dark. _Caleb was doing it. He hadn't given up on me, so I couldn't give up. I pushed at Fire with all my strength.

"Watchtower of the South, Fire, you're nothing like her. She's brave and strong and only minorly psychopathic...," he started.

"Why can you not except your fate?" Fire shouted.

The separation gave a little way. _Bid my blood to run._ I could feel the ground beneath my feet now. I didn't feel so cold and distant. Instead, I was beginning to feel whole. Whatever he was doing was working. Fire was weakening.

"Leona, come on I know you can stop this," he urged, staring into my eyes.

"I've had enough of this nonsense," Fire roared, lifting the athame high in the air. The blade burst into flames.

I screamed and tore at the boundary between my body and spirit. The pain gushed through me, but I couldn't let him die. _Before I come undone_. I was in complete agony, but he was all that mattered. My life was inconsequential compared to how much he mattered to me. Every thought I had of him soared through my head. He was my everything, and I could not lose him. My mother could sacrifice all she wanted for her rules and her tradition. None of that mattered. Only Caleb.

"Leona," he whispered my name slowly and confidently.

"Enough," Fire screeched, bringing the dagger down towards Caleb's heart.

A sudden strength surged through me when he called my name. His voice so trusting and sure. This broken boy had healed my pain and restored me, and here I was about to destroy him. _Save me from the nothing I've become_. Caleb, you're all that matters. I slammed into the boundary this time, and it almost gave way. I was so close to saving him and so close to losing him. Please Caleb, I need more time. Save yourself.

"Leona, I love you," he spoke looking deep into the blood red eyes, showing no fear.

The boundary fell before me, and Fire was expelled from my body back to the corner of my mind. I felt myself surge back in. The pain was replaced by maddening heat, but I was in control. He had saved us somehow. He had brought me to life and saved me yet again, but how?

_He proved he wasn't a monster,_ Fire admitted begrudgingly.

'What?'

_By admitting his love for you, he demonstrated that The Power has not corrupted him. There you happy. Your boyfriend loves you,_ Fire whined.

'Yes I am. Now call the others off,' I ordered.

_Fine. I guess I owe you, but I am not happy about this. You at least owe me another bar fight,_ it challenged.

The flames dissipated from the blade, and I felt my eyes return to normal. Fire whined in my head angrily, having been defeated by this nuisance. I dropped the blade on the ground and jumped into his arms. He stared down at me with hope and optimism that I was the right personality.

"I love you, Caleb," I breathed in a voice barely above a whisper.

"Leona, it's you," he exclaimed, the biggest smile bursting across his face.

Before I expected it, his lips came crashing down hard on mine, and I couldn't help but return the passion in equal measure. I was completely happy because I got to keep him, regardless of what he was. I peeked around Caleb's face to see everyone else locked in similar embraces. Even Pogue and Cybele. That almost made me as happy as hearing Caleb say those three perfect words.

"Well, isn't this just a lovely picture?"

I looked around for the voice. There on the roof of the rebuilt barn stood Caleb's personal demon and now mine.

Chase.

**A/N: Ok, so absolutely really long chapter that I hope you enjoyed. I loved, loved writing it, so I hope you enjoyed reading it. I'll post the link to the dress and cloaks on my profile if you want to see them better. Next chapter probably won't be up tomorrow unless I get a lot done tonight. It probably will be based off of "Death & Resurrection Show" by Killing Joke. I'll see. I thought this chapter was going to be "Angels" by Within Temptation, and it wasn't. It should be another good chapter. As always, please review, and don't hesitate to ask questions.**


	20. Won't Back Down

**A/N: Thanks all of you who read and reviewed. Sorry, I left you with a cliff hanger then made you wait. Hopefully, you'll find the chapter worth it. Obviously, I can't make up my mind, so the song changed. It's another good one, so no worries.**

**Thanks to AkashaCullen26 for inspiring some of sarcastic Reid's dialogue. He wouldn't be as funny without some help.**

**Disclaimer: I most definitely don't own the Covenant, "Won't Back Down" by Fuel, or "how do I loathe thee, let me count the ways" (that's the tagline for 10 Things I Hate About You).**

**Chapter 20: Won't Back Down**

**Leona's POV**

"Oh jackass, 'how do I loathe thee, let me count the ways,'" I yelled up sarcastically at the horrible boy standing on the roof above us.

"Chase, what are you doing here? I thought you were dead," Caleb shouted out angrily.

Caleb's fists clenched in anger and rage. He held them so tight the veins in his hands and arms began to show prominently. I looked up at the menace of Caleb's life, who had somehow weaseled his way into mine. At least, I noticed with smug satisfaction the scarring left from a burn on the side of his face. That's what you get for playing with Fire.

"Am I a...ghost?" he cried out frightened, checking his body frantically. His maniacal laughter soon followed. He was such a freak.

"No, Caleb, clearly I'm not dead, but wouldn't you just die to know why I'm here?" Chase answered in that creepy ass voice of his. Like I said, freak.

"Yo, Scarface, care to lose the fake scary voice, or I'm aiming a little lower on your anatomy next time. Believe me you'll miss those," I called up at the arrogant son of a bitch, a smirk spreading across my face.

"Well, look what we have hear, Little miss flamethrower. Oh how I've missed you. How is that Fire monkey on your back doing?" he taunted, returning my smirk.

"Kiss my ass," I shouted back.

Caleb immediately looked over at me, waiting for an explanation. I just mouthed "long story" and turned back to glare up at Chase, but I didn't miss Caleb's eyes flash pitch black. He stepped in front of me, shielding me from the demon. Caleb's defensiveness only amused Chase.

"Caleb, you really should control that girl of yours. She might just kill you. Oh wait, she already tried," he jeered, watching Caleb stiffen.

My eyes began to flash red but hesitated as I noticed something in Caleb's hand. As he flexed his fingers, I realized he was holding one of those clear balls that Chase had thrown that night I met that demon. It didn't go unnoticed by Chase though.

"Ah, Caleb, when will you ever learn? I have more power than you," Chase scolded.

"No, you don't," Caleb growled.

"Oh really," Chase replied with another sickening smirk.

His eyes flashed black, and suddenly, Caleb went flying into the side of the barn and bounced off onto the ground. Chase only laughed hysterically at his action. Caleb crawled to the side of the barn for support before collapsing to the ground again. I wanted so badly to run over to him, but I didn't trust giving my back to Chase. Besides, I knew I could handle myself with this psychopath if I needed to. He didn't much care for Fire.

"Well, hell, it's Chase. It seems you're still an arrogant ass. Did you stop by to say hi to Caleb, or did you want to take him out to dinner? It might come as a shock, but he was never really into you," Reid ridiculed.

That only pissed off Chase more. With another flash of black, Reid went flying into the side of the barn, landing next to Caleb. I saw Alena's eyes flash to gold.

"Is that really all you know?" Pogue challenged, anger glinting in his eyes.

"Well, you stick with what works. By the way, how's Kate doing?," Chase asked with a grin.

"You bastard," Pogue called up, charging towards the barn, but with a flash of black, Pogue was added to the pile of bodies.

His wicked eyes focused on the remaining Son. Despite probably being scared out of his mind, Tyler stood bravely in front of Di. I was proud of him, but Di could take care of herself honestly.

"Baby Boy, the last Son standing. Well now that is a surprise, but why don't you join your friends?" Chase suggested, and with another wave of his hand, poor Tyler joined them.

The boys looked so sad lying there, but they seemed to be doing okay. I looked around to see my sisters' eyes pools of gold, green, and blue. Alena raised her wand in her right hand, focusing her energy at its tip. Chase wagged his finger in his normal condescending manner, clucking his tongue in warning. Al glanced over at me. I looked down and back up, giving her the signal for attack and hoping Chase didn't notice, but he only stared down at her with amusement.

"You have a wand. How very witchy of you. I wonder if it really works, or has Garwin there found himself a Harry Potter groupie to screw? Do you know any spells?" he mocked, battling another round of laughter.

"I know one," Al answered, almost snarling.

She swirled the wand at Chase. A burst of wind swept from the tip, charging at Chase. It began swirling around him like a tornado, picking him up in its spiraling center. The wind lifted him off the roof of the barn. He flailed against his loss of balance, but his eyes pooled black with that look of evil. I glanced over at Reid who was staring at his girlfriend with pure awe. You couldn't deny that he was impressed. Subconsciously, I was wondering what Caleb would think of my powers, but I'll deal with that when he actually sees me really use them. Chase continued spinning through the air heading face first towards the ground. Reid, of course, was cheering like a fool now.

"Screw flying Hummers. Harry Potter can kiss my girlfriend's ass! How you liking the taste of that, Chase?" Reid shouted proudly.

"Sweetie, would you mind shutting up please?" Al called over, focusing on the whirling form she was controlling.

"Yeah, sweetcheeks," he replied, watching as a small smile crept over her face.

It broke Al's concentration momentarily, and suddenly, the tornado contained nothing. Al stared at the empty wind with great confusion. She lowered her wand back down to her side, and the spiral of wind and debris fell to the ground. All eyes began searching frantically around until we heard the sound of clapping echoing down from the roof.

"Bravo. Quite impressive. I have to hand it to you. You have more style than your loser boyfriends," he criticized, bowing down to us.

His comment set off Di's temper. The sky began to darken, and hail, the size of golf balls, began falling from the sky, pelting him in the head hard. He just continued to laugh at our foolish and failed attempts.

"Why don't you get your ass down here, so we can prove what a lousy piece of shit you are?" I challenged, letting my eyes change to that awful red.

Instead of anger, his eyes flickered between amusement and fascination. He pondered the thought and glanced down at the heap of boys, waiting for the chance to run back over to us. Caleb looked over at me his eyes still black as night.

"Hmm, what are you two lovebirds planning? Secrets, Secrets are no fun unless they're shared with everyone. I'm sure you'll be willing to share Caleb with the class if I dangle your girlfriend from a far enough height," he pondered.

"Caleb, I didn't realize The Power made you insane, or is that just a genetic trait of the Putnam line?" I asked with a heavy dose of sarcasm.

Chase didn't take too kindly to that one. His eyes pooled black, and he stared straight down at me. With a flick of his fingers, my body was suddenly floating through the air. I looked down at the steadily growing distance between the ground and me. I was fairly frightened until I saw a flash of green. Cybele simply tapped the ground with her staff, and the earth shook violently as a shock wave erupted from the spot where her staff had touched. It caught Chase off balance, breaking his spell, so now I was no longer ascending but plummeting. With a wave of her hand, Alena caught me on a breeze and brought me slowly to the ground. While Chase was busy trying not to fall of the roof, the boys dodged and ran back over to us. Caleb's arms wrapped around my waist just as I landed on the ground. He continued to hold me close, but his breathing was shallow and irregular which probably meant he had a broken rib or two. Chase glared down at all of us. His face was horrendous, disfigured by the scar and warped in anger and hate.

"You're good. Better than I expected," Chase gasped out, nearly panting.

"Chase, what do you want? I'll ask bluntly since you seem to have issues with getting to the point," Caleb spit out. His voice sounded so feral and menacing. I liked it.

"Caleb, I like to entertain myself rather than be bored by your sickening hero complex. That's all you really live for isn't it? To save one girl after another," he challenged.

"They're worth saving," Caleb responded quickly looking down at me before his jaw clenched.

"You say that now. I should probably continue with this little get together before your girlfriend makes a mess of the other side of my face," Chase toyed. He knew every little nerve of Caleb's to hit that would cause a flinch or clenching of fists or jaw.

"For the final time, what do you want?" Caleb shouted bitterly, his voice growing louder.

"Ah, how many times must we go through this, Caleb? 'I'm Chase Collins I have everything I want.' It's what I still need," he answered.

"I won't will you my Power. I'm as strong as you now, and I don't have any helpless girlfriend you can use as bait this time," Caleb responded, squeezing me tighter.

"But you see that's where you're wrong. You're assuming all of this based on what you know. Like always, you don't know everything. Caleb, that's always been one of your problems. Too little information," Chase mocked, a self-satisfying smile occupying his face.

"I don't just want your Power. I want all of the Sons', and I intend to get it," he finished with a smile worthy of the Chesire Cat spreading across his mouth.

"Scarface, you better have one hell of a plan because there is no way I'm letting you hurt any one of them," I challenged, my face betraying nothing but confidence.

"What makes you think you or your sisters are even a threat? You're just one piece in a failed plan. I'm a fan of insurance policies, and I took out one hell of one," he retorted, watching with satisfaction as confusion clouded my face.

He clamped his hands over his mouth, feigning shock.

"Does little miss know-it-all not know what's going on? How tragic!" he asked, cackling like a witch.

"Do you think I'd even consider facing you without having an ace up my sleeves?" he questioned, enjoying our confusion.

"Caleb, I don't believe you've gotten a chance to meet my girlfriend," he answered, enjoying our confusion.

"What psycho bitch would date you?" I mocked, watching a pissed off expression replace his smirk.

"See for yourself," he replied, pointing towards the woods.

A female figure emerged from the thickness. She wore a cloak the same as ours but with a silver lining. The hood hid most of her face, but her pale peach skin was still visible. She walked straight towards Caleb and I and didn't stop until she was inches from Caleb. Before I could blink, she raised up on the tips of her toes and kissed him aggressively on the mouth. How dare she kiss him. With a flash of black, Chase had her flying through the sky and onto the roof. Her face was still hidden under the hood, but a chunk of blonde hair tumbled from the hood.

"Caleb, those lips taste familiar?" Chase questioned.

Caleb rubbed his lips gently with his fingers then looked up at Chase.

"Sarah," he muttered barely above a whisper.

I stared at Caleb's face that was betraying all the emotion I never wanted to see. It hurt him more than he wanted to admit, and it stung more than I wanted to believe. We watched as her two frail hands removed the hood. Her long blonde braid tumbled down over her shoulder as she looked down at us with a sickening smirk comparable to her boyfriend's. She turned to face Chase and began kissing him to the point of making out. I suddenly had the urge to vomit. They parted only for Chase to face Caleb with that horrendous smirk again.

"My girlfriend Sarah. We've been dating for what is it three years, babe?" he asked, turning to face the little bitch. I really did hate her.

"No, it's been four," she answered, smiling over at him.

Fire happily roared to life inside me, and my eyes glazed over red. I wanted to murder her right now. She had toyed with Caleb and cost me some serious happiness. My temperature spiked again, and I knew the ball of fire was growing in my hand again. Suddenly, she turned to face me her eyes stark white. My body became rigid and cold, the flames dissipating, and I was struggling to breathe. That wary feeling of separation was beginning to overcome my body, feeling like my spirit was being ripped away. Darkness began to surround me pulling at the edges of my body, growing until almost all the light was gone. Then, I came crashing back to reality. I stumbled forward, but something caught me. I felt warmth replacing my cold and knew that Caleb was the one holding me up. Warily, I glanced back up at Chase, cradling his own girlfriend.

"Caleb, I thought you were a gentleman. Using on Sarah is just so impolite," Chase scoffed.

"Well, tell your girlfriend to leave my Lee alone, and she won't have any problems," Caleb ordered, pulling me closer to his chest. I swelled with pride over his use of the word "my."

"Nice cover, but Golden Boy, as much as you want to deny it, she still played you like a fool. Both of them actually," Chase commented with a smirk.

"Your precious Leona never told you about what she was, and look she almost killed you. Although she can't take all the credit for that, Sarah had a lot to do with that. It seems Sarah seems to play a key role every time you almost die, but of course, you would never notice that," Chase continued to babble on. He really needed to learn how to get to the point.

"I'm sorry, Caleb," I whispered into his ear, pleading with my eyes.

"Promise me you'll explain at some point," he responded, kissing me gently on the cheek. My head was seriously beginning to ache from all the talking.

"Damn it, Chase. Get to the point. Your psycho babble is giving me a headache," I shouted angrily.

"You see, fifth lines have a funny way of not dying out so easily," he hinted.

"Ann Putnam," all four of us girls spoke in unison.

"My ancestor," Sarah responded with wicked glee.

Confusion and a twinge of fear spread across all of our faces. If she was related to Ann Putnam, then that meant Spirit hadn't died off. The most dangerous of the elements was still alive and kicking. Shit. That's what had happened. She had used Spirit on me, but that was beyond dangerous, it could be deadly. Spirit removed free will, inhibitions, and everything that your mind controlled. It was too easily manipulated.

"Did you honestly think Ann Putnam kept to her word?" Sarah asked with contempt.

"Yes, she understood the dangers of her powers. You clearly don't," I replied.

"That's where you're wrong. I understand how to control them. I've been controlling all of you for months," she snapped back. Confusion registered clearly on my face.

"Like I said, insurance policy," commented Chase in support.

"Care to explain, Chase," Caleb demanded, his jaw set tight in anger again. His protectiveness made me love him even more.

"A good magician never reveals his secrets, but I enjoy reveling in my sheer brilliance," he replied snobbishly.

"Sarah was never yours. She was only the bait, and you fell for it hook, line, and sinker. The idea of a smart, hot girlfriend was too tempting for someone like you. You were Spencer's most desired bachelor, so I figured new meat was all it would take. Caleb, you let her walk into your life and didn't even hesitate to let her in on the secret of the Covenant. I'd planned it all down to the fight in this very barn. I just didn't bet on you almost winning. I'll admit I barely made it out alive, but didn't Sarah still being under a spell trigger anything?" he questioned, watching Caleb stare up in shock.

"I never thought about it," Caleb answered truthfully.

"Big mistake, brother. Of course, I just went back to the drawing board, and nothing came to mind until your girlfriend and her sisters showed up. They set my next ingenious plan in motion. Sarah's powers are quite useful especially with people riddled with weaknesses like you girls are. From her mother, she knew that The Power was condemned and punished by death, so all she had to do was manipulate the elements to pursue your deaths at all costs. With a little help on my part, it was easy to set you Sons up to fall. I enjoyed it actually with the exception of a fireball to the face. Who knew love would interfere though? It's of no matter. _I won't back down. I will not bow. I've come to bring you hell._ I will see that all of you fall. I'd prefer to have your Power, but your deaths will do as well. Oh and , Caleb, I think there's something Sarah wants to tell you," he finished, sliding his arm around her.

"Caleb, I never loved you. How could I when you're no different than the bitch standing next to you?" she spoke, her voice cold and menacing.

I knew that had been like stabbing a dagger through his heart, and suddenly, a growl crept up from my throat and escaped before I could stop it. Sarah turned and glared cruelly down at me.

"Don't even begin to think you're justified in that anger of yours. Your families betrayed mine just like the Sons betrayed Chase. The Putnam lines have been cursed for trusting those who betray them. Abigail Williams, Betty Parris, Mary Walcott, and Elizabeth Hubbard. All of them betrayed Ann Putnam, their sister, in her greatest time of need. The birth of her daughter. John Putnam's daughter," she declared, bursting with pride.

"Wow, your kids will be so messed up. Incest is clearly a genetic problem in your family trees," I taunted, watching her hate for me rise.

"You think that's funny. Our child will be the most powerful descendant of Ipswich, and theres nothing you can do to stop it," she replied, gingerly rubbing her belly.

"I think that's enough storytelling for one night. Don't worry we'll be in touch. By the way, Tyler, I am so looking forward to your birthday," Chase called.

I realized Tyler's birthday was in a little over a week. Ondine wrapped her arms around Tyler protectively and glared up at Chase, a murderous rage in her eyes. Everyone else assumed defensive positions around their partner, not trusting this evil couple for a second, but before anyone said a word, they disappeared off the barn. I looked into Caleb's eyes and saw my own fears reflected. The two outcast families had reunited as one and had come to bring the rest of us hell. Shit.

**A/N: Another long chapter. I hope it was worth the wait, and hopefully, you didn't see Sarah coming. Sorry, if you're a Sarah fan, I've never been, so turning her evil is just plain fun. I'm not going to give anything definite on next chapter since it's kind of still up in the air. If anything is confusing, let me know, and I'll work the answer into the story or tell you. As always, please, please review. **


	21. The Way I Feel

**A/N: Thanks to all of you for the awesome reviews. I decided for this chapter to be nice and give everyone a taste of their favorites. I know I've been writing a lot of about Lee because well she's my favorite and some of you awesome readers' as well. She's a little angsty and hormonal in this one, but Fire is kind of bipolar, too. Then again, some are Tyler fans, so Di has to have some of the spotlight. I threw a curveball at Cybele and Pogue's relationship if you hadn't noticed, so I need to give them some time to figure things out. I'm going to attempt some Al again because Reid and her are some amusing comic relief. I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

**P.S. This is the longest chapter yet, and the story broke 70 reviews. A very happy writer I am. =)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Covenant or "The Way I Feel" by 12 Stones (This song is entirely for Leona and Caleb scene)**

**Chapter 21: The Way I Feel**

**Alena's POV**

I could finally breathe now that those two were gone, but as I let Air dissipate from my body, I felt so weak. It was always like this when I used that stupid wand. Focusing all your energy on one thing was so incredibly painful. Stopping Leona from falling was nothing, but the tornado took more energy than I expected it to. Maybe, it was just the emotional stress of the day. Fire had almost killed Caleb, and if it would have succeeded, Air would have followed the same path just like the other elements. Reid would be gone from my life, and I didn't know how life without him would be and didn't want to know. Besides my sisters, he was the first person I met here who genuinely cared about me. Speaking of Reid, where is he? I turned around to come face to face with those amazing blue eyes. I threw my arms around him pulling him tight to my body.

"Alena, I can't breathe," he muttered out, actually struggling to breathe.

"Whoops, sorry babe," I apologized with a kiss and loosened my hold.

"You are the most kick ass girlfriend I will ever have," he remarked, staring at me with that same awe he had before.

"I'm glad to hear that," I admitted proudly.

"Caleb, that better not be your kid!"

I heard Lee shout suddenly at poor Caleb. Everything seemed to go wrong for that poor guy, but I guess Lee had the same issues. Destiny had taken a hand in that pairing. Of course, Reid was intrigued by the current tension in the air between them. He was going to get his mouth into trouble again. He turned to face the squabbling couple.

"Yeah, Caleb, are you the baby daddy?" he joked.

He received a death glare from both Caleb and Lee. I think a knife to the heart would've been less painful than their stares.

"Shut it, Reid," they both shouted in unison.

Caleb turned to face Lee again, grabbing her shoulders with his hands and looking down into her eyes.

"I can confidently say without doubt that is not my kid," he answered honestly.

"Geez, Caleb, you're such a prude," Reid jeered at his friend.

"Go to hell," Leona called back, still looking at Caleb intently.

I turned Reid's face towards mine to distract him, so I didn't get a ball of flames thrown at me. I didn't put it past Lee. Reid was intent on his own distractions. He bent his head coming gradually closer to mine. His lips had barely grazed mine when we were interrupted again.

"Uh, guys, can we figure out maybe the massive problem we have? Making out sounds fun and all, but I kinda have a birthday coming soon," Tyler announced. Fear seemed to be painted on his face.

"Baby Boy's right. We need to figure this out," Pogue commanded, beating Caleb to it.

"Well, at least we're right by the colony house," Reid jumped in.

"We need the Book though," I voiced my concern.

"The Book's at colony house, sweetie," Reid answered.

"What Book are you talking about?" I asked.

"The Book of Damnation," he replied, looking at me curiously.

"No, I'm talking about the Book of Salvation," I responded with clarity.

"The Bible?" he questioned, raising an eyebrow in confusion.

"No, the Guardians' Book of Shadows. I didn't even know you knew what a Bible was," I joked, a fit of laughter overcoming me.

I tried to back away, but Reid grabbed around the waist and picked me up into the air.

"Didn't know what the Bible was, huh? Little brat," he mocked, urging more laughter from me.

"Ick, I've had enough of this. Ty, you and I will go get the Book. Lee had it out the other day, so it's still in our room," Ondine answered, dragging Tyler by the arm behind her.

"Di, the Hummer's that way," Tyler responded, pointing in the opposite direction.

"But my bike is faster, and it's that way," she answered, pointing in the direction they were heading.

"You drive like a mad woman though," he replied timidly, visibly more afraid of her driving than dying.

"I don't know what you're talking about. You like a woman that knows what she's doing," she teased.

"I can't lie," he admitted, willingly heading in her desired direction.

"Let's get into the house. I don't like being out here," I pouted at Reid.

"Alright, babe. Let's go," he answered, grabbing my hand and heading towards the building.

The rest of our merged group followed. I enjoyed watching them carefully. Cybele and Pogue were barely talking while Leona and Caleb seemed to be clinging to each other for support. Death and fear hung over us like a looming storm cloud, but I had a feeling everything would work out okay.

* * *

**Ondine's POV**

As we walked from the clearing, Tyler finally let his guard down. His head fell, and his shoulders slumped. He was really scared out of his mind. I would be, too. This Chase guy seemed to be a horrible, monstrous demon plaguing everyone's life. I pulled him closer to me, hoping to give him some comfort.

"Ty, you'll be okay. Nothing is going to happen to you. I promise," I said, trying to soothe his achy nerves.

"I never even considered worrying about Chase. I mean, Pogue and Reid survived their ascension without any Chase, so why me?" he asked, staring into my eyes with his beautiful blue ones.

"Tyler, it's okay. I won't let him hurt you," I promised. A small smile spread across his face.

"Isn't that what I'm supposed to tell you?" he challenged, the smile growing.

"Yeah, but we both know you don't have the balls," I answered, quoting Leona.

"Why does everyone say that? I am a guy. They kinda come naturally equipped," he joked, pulling me snug against his chest.

"That doesn't mean you know how to use them," I teased back, watching the smile widen even further.

"Maybe, I'll just have to show you," he challenged.

Suddenly, I was swallowed up in his arms. Before I could recover, his lips crashed against mine with surprising force. His tongue was tracing the edges of my lips, begging for permission, but I could hardly breathe. I broke our kiss, leaving him begging for more.

"You are such a tease," he exclaimed with a hint of pleasurable annoyance.

"Yep. Besides, we need to get to the school and back with the book quick," I responded, jumping out of his arms ungracefully.

I started walking towards my bike with Tyler following behind me. I kept tripping over my stupid cloak. The cloak and the chalice were getting in the way, and neither of them useful. The cloak was all for formality and show, and the chalice was used for the most horrendous spell I would never use. It was still a symbol for Water, so it was unfortunately brought along. I reached up and untied the knot at my neck and let the velvet slip into his waiting hands. I heard a slight gasp escape his lips, and remembered that the dress revealed even more skin in the back than it did in the front. A warm hand skimmed its way up my exposed back and ran through my long black hair.

"I know what I really want for my birthday," he hinted, eyeing me seductively as he walked to my side.

"Well, Tyler, unless there's a band on this finger by your birthday, then you can look, but you ain't touching," I teased, pointing at my left ring finger.

"I guess, I'll just have to wait, but I'll take whatever I can get," he replied, skimming his hand down my back and letting it rest in the small of my back.

"Finally growing into them?" I responded with sarcasm.

"C'mon, let's just get to the dorms," he replied, throwing my cloak over his arm.

The bike finally came into view, and Tyler sprinted to it first as I struggled through the thick grass. He hopped onto my Kawasaki Ninja, not leaving me much room. I stopped where I stood with my hands on my hips.

"Tyler Simms, it's my bike, so you're riding bitch," I commanded with a hint of anger.

"And you wonder why I don't have the balls," he retorted, climbing off grudgingly.

"I know. I keep 'em in a jar," I joked, hopping onto the bike.

He struggled to figure out how to sit on a bike made for one person. I couldn't figure out how I drove here in the first place since my dress was entirely too long. Finally, we managed to get situated and sped off back towards Spencer.

* * *

**Cybele's POV**

From the moment I first stepped into the colony house, I was not fond of it. It smelled of bitter decay and musty, stale air. Pogue walked in front of me, guiding the way by heart. He headed towards a staircase that seemed to descend down into pure darkness. This was not high on my list of things to do, but being attacked by a psychopath and his pregnant girlfriend wasn't either. As we moved farther down, candles sprung to life suddenly. I assumed it was Lee, but she was still distracted by Caleb, her eyes never leaving his face. They both looked exhausted, and I couldn't blame them. Her element had almost killed him, and he still loved her. I had to give the boy credit. As light spread across the room, I noticed the pentacle carved into the floor. It spread out in front of us with the furthest tip pointed at a bookshelf. A chair resided at each end of the pentagram. Pogue headed to the chair on the upper right as I followed behind him. The rest of the boys took what I assumed were their rightful seats. I stood uncomfortably next to Pogue's chair. I still felt awkward about what had happened between us, but there's nothing I could do. He had kissed me plain and simple, and I had wanted him to. It was probably just the emotions and hormones of witnessing what we did, or at least, that's what I kept telling myself.

"Cyb, sit," Pogue interrupted, patting his leg.

I hesitated not sure whether I should, but I sat on his offered leg anyway. I began to stare at the ground absentmindedly.

"You okay, Cyb?" Pogue asked.

"I guess," I answered meekly, avoiding his eyes.

"Look, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable by kissing you. I just feel like there's something there," he responded with a look of apology.

"No, Pogue, I don't want to be your rebound. You were with Kate for a really long time. Do you understand?" I posed, hoping he got what I was feeling.

"I figured as much, but that doesn't change that I trust you almost as much as any of my bros," he replied, tilting his forehead up to mine.

"Let's just see how things go. You're still my right hand guy," I teased, leaning my forehead against his.

"We got it," Tyler yelled as he bolted down the stairs with Di and the Book in his arms.

"I do believe you know more about this than I do," Di spoke, handing me the gigantic book from her cradle in Tyler's arms. Childish little fools.

"So who wants to go first?" I asked hesitantly.

"Oh goody story time," Reid mocked.

"Shut up, Reid," everyone shouted unanimously.

"How about we start with who the hell Chase is?" Lee suggested with a certain bitterness.

"Caleb, that's your department," Pogue replied, looking at his brother.

"Back during the witchhunts in the 17th century, the five founding families of Ipswich, being the Parrys, Simms, Garwins, Danvers, and Putnams, formed a Covenant of Silence to protect their shared secret that they possessed The Power. John Putnam got greedy and tried to take over but ended up being tried and executed as a witch, and somewhere along the way, he got a widow and a teenage girl pregnant. We didn't know about those two little details. Chase is the descendant of the bastard son of John Putnam, so he has The Power just like all of us. We didn't know, and he came looking for revenge earlier this year. He tried to get me to will him my Power, but I refused. We got into a fight, and I thought I had killed him," Caleb finished hastily.

"That does about sum it up. Now it's your turn," Reid declared.

"I'll give you basics starting from the same time point, as far as we know. The Guardians are a sisterhood of five families. Four families primarily control the Watchtowers, elements, cardinal directions, etc. The fifth family is in possession of Spirit. It's kind of like the Queen in a game of chess. The Guardian of Spirit can pretty much do whatever she wants, but often the Guardian is weak in spirit. It makes her extremely dangerous and easily manipulated. Since we have our element riding shotgun in our head, not being able to control...," I began.

"Wait, wait. You have your element riding shotgun in your head?" Reid asked, looking extremely confused.

"Yeah, it's not too bad, but Lee's borderline schizophrenic," I replied.

"No, I'm not. It's just my Irish temper," Lee argued, her face wrinkling with annoyance.

"Lee, are you even Irish?" Di questioned.

"Be quiet and go back to making out with your boy toy," Lee snapped back.

"Shit, yeah," cheered Tyler, moving closer to Di. He received dirty looks from everyone and resumed his distance.

"Anyways, during the Salem witch trials, our ancestors began accusing people of all backgrounds, hated and liked. When it ended, everyone assumed it was just the foolish behavior of stupid girls. The truth is that our ancestors were bewitched by their own sister. Ann Putnam was the Guardian of Spirit. We think she was either cursed or convinced to control her sisters by John Putnam. Most of the deaths of the excused benefited the Putnam clans in some way. Anyways, after the witch hunts, she promised she would end her line with her to prevent further suffering. Obviously, she lied," I finished.

The Sons just stared at me in silence. We were all anxious to see how they would take it.

"So what all can you girls do?" Caleb asked curiously.

"I manipulate fire, and let me tell you Fire, the element, is a bitch," Lee volunteered sorrowfully.

"My element is Earth, so my powers are fairly vast. Obviously, earth-shaking is in my bag of tricks, but I've had some luck with animals," I admitted freely.

"I'm Air. It's pretty self-explanatory," Alena responded.

"I'm the freaking useless one around here. If you haven't guessed, I'm Water, but without any lakes or oceans, all I can do is manipulate rain and some hail. I've found that I could manipulate water in the human body, but it gets kinda disgusting," Di grumbled out.

"Our girlfriends are so kickass. Al, I think this makes you ten times hotter," Reid cheered, moving his girlfriend uncomfortably closer.

"I think we've done enough for tonight. How about an early night and planning tomorrow?" Caleb suggested, rubbing Lee's back soothingly.

Mutual "good ideas" and "okays" were exchanged, and we all began heading up the stairs. I decided leaving the Book here was probably one of the safest places. Pogue grabbed my arm and led me back up the stairs, but I still had a small problem. I had absolutely no idea how I got here.

* * *

**Leona's POV**

I relaxed back into the soft leather of Caleb's Mustang. It had been a long night, and all I wanted to do was curl up in a ball and cry. I was glad Caleb had cut our little meeting short because I don't think I could take much more. I knew we needed to figure things out, but things would just have to wait. Caleb watched me carefully, checking for more cracks in the broken facade of his porcelain doll.

"Should I take you back to the dorms?" he asked cautiously.

"No," I whispered weakly.

He continued to drive in silence, but I didn't know where we were heading until I saw his enormous house come into view. The car came to a stop in front of the door, and quickly he dodged over to my side to open the door. I climbed weakly out of the car, almost falling. With one quick sweep, he picked me up and swung me into his strong arms. His eyes flashed black, and the door swung open. He walked quickly up the stairs, taking them two at a time. The extra burden of my weight didn't seem to phase him. He kicked open his bedroom and carried me over the threshold. It almost felt bridal, honeymoonlike, but our day and night had been anything but. He set me down gently on his bed and climbed in next to me, his chocolate eyes staring into my green ones.

"Caleb, I'm so sorry," I cried.

"I know," he answered solemnly.

"I would've done anything to stop it sooner. Believe me I never could have killed you. If Fire would've won...," I started but was overcome by a sudden sob. I struggled to breathe against the cloak still tied around my neck.

"Leona," he called, but I stared down at his hand inches from mine.

"Leona, my fragile broken goddess," he whispered, reaching for my face with his warm hand. I looked up at him, tears glistening in my eyes.

"This isn't your fault," he tried to persuade me with that voice of rough velvet.

"You don't understand. It is. I almost lost you again, and I feel like I'm going to, regardless, of what I do," I confessed fearfully.

"Lee, you didn't listen very clearly. This was all Sarah," he responded, gently wiping the tears from my eyes.

"No, if it was her, I would've killed you," I argued, my face wrinkling in pain and anger. Clarity somehow broke through the cloudy surface.

"Wait, now I remember. You saved yourself," I exclaimed.

"Lee, I love you, but you're mood swing are really hard to keep up with," he responded with shock, considering I had been balling my eyes out a minute before.

"That's it. You love me. I didn't believe you loved me as much as I loved you. You showed me so many times, but I didn't believe it. It had nothing to do with proving you weren't a monster. I no longer had doubt in us. I didn't have any weakness. That's where her power is flawed. It preys on the weaknesses, but you made me strong enough to save you," I replied softly, scooting closer to him.

He reached up and tugged the bow of my cloak loose. It cascaded in silky elegance onto the floor with my hair fanning out behind it. His hand softly caressed my cheek, and he continued to look deep into my eyes.

"I love you," he spoke clearly.

"Caleb, that doesn't change...," I started to protest.

His lips came crushing against mine. It was gentle at first as he coaxed me from my fears. It became deeper as my need for him to prove to me just how much he wanted me grew. His tongue traced the bottom curve of my lip before it darted quickly into my mouth. I felt my pulse racing, and my blood surging with heat. My fingers cradled Caleb's face the way he always held mine, but I realized my fingertips were growing hotter. I opened my eyes briefly to see his skin turning bright red where my fingers were touching him. Immediately, I broke our kiss, turning my back to him.

"Lee, what's wrong?" he asked, gingerly touching the exposed skin on my back. His voice betrayed his hurt.

"It doesn't matter what I do. I'm cursed. _You've given me so many things I've never had, _but I'm too dangerous. Caleb, look where I touched you," I pleaded, turning back to face him.

He felt all over his face until his fingers came to rest on one of the red spots. His face betrayed his shock at the heat that must have been radiating from it.

"I hate what I am. I burn or destroy everything I touch. Maybe you survived tonight, but there will come a time when no matter how much I love you, I'll still hurt you. _I hate the way I feel tonight, and I know I need you in my life. I hate the way I feel inside, and I promise to make the sacrifice_. I want you so badly it hurts, but I can't be responsible for hurting you. I won't let myself cause you pain," I begged with my eyes welling up in my eyes.

"I never expected to be receiving the martyred hero speech," he joked, that brilliant smile appearing on his face.

"Caleb...," I started again, but he pressed a finger to my lips before I could finish.

"Leona, I'm going to keep saying this until you believe me. I love you, and there's nothing in the world that I would change. No psycho exs, no Fire demons or anything else that comes along is going to stop me from loving the most imperfect woman I've ever met. Every little tragedy, sorrow, and flaw only makes me realize how much I couldn't stand to be without you. I love you, Leona, with all my heart and soul," he declared with confidence and finally removing his finger from my lips.

"How can you say that when you don't even fully understand what I am?" I questioned.

"Because I love you, plain and simple. I feel like you're the only person in the world that could ever understand me. You see through all of my bullshit, and I know I feel whole when you're with me, looking at me with those trusting eyes. I'm going to say it again. I love you, Leona," he answered, clutching my face in his hands.

"I love you, Caleb," I replied, crawling into his strong arms.

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed this chapter. A little humor, romance, angst, and history. Next chapter will be Leona because I have more things to explain, and it will be easier with her. This chapter was finished tonight entirely because of you awesome readers and reviewers. As always, please review.**


	22. House Lights

**A/N: Thanks all of you for the amazing reviews. I wished I could have gotten the chapter up sooner, but parents just don't understand. Plus, I kind of had some writer's block, and a new book to read. This is another Leona/Caleb chapter because I need to explain some things, and it will make more sense coming from them. Plus, bad day equals Leona/Caleb fluff. Thanks to AkashaCullen26 for help with ending my indecision on song choice. Hope you enjoy the chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Covenant or "House Lights" by Steven Strait.**

**Chapter 22: House Lights**

**Leona's POV**

Sunlight streaming through the windows woke me from my peaceful sleep. I stretched and yawned, enjoying the easy feeling of a rejuvenating slumber while my eyes lazily blinked open. Slowly, I looked around the room, realizing I was in Caleb's bedroom again. My body relaxed against the soft sheets and warm body, laying next to me. I closed my eyes, remembering glimmers of last night. There had been a lot of kissing as my sore and swollen lips proved, and quick images of tossing and entangled bodies streamed through my memory. He had drowned my sorrows and sadness in his love. I couldn't even begin to think how we had gotten here, and I thought that a lot these days. The first day I met him I knew I'd fall hard, but I never expected him to. I knew he was the calm, responsible one, but I never realized there was more under it all. A seductive danger lurked beneath his perfect and practical exterior, and that was what I craved like a drug.

He softly moaned and turned with his back to me, trying to get comfortable since he was not used to sharing his bed. I looked at his perfect bronze skin, exposed by the movement of the sheets. Gently, I placed my fingertips at the base of his neck and began tracing my way down his spine. My fingers stopped at the edge of his lower back when I realized something. The only thing covering Caleb was a sheet. My hands quickly flitted to my own body, only to realize the same thing. Oh my god. The phrase might be cliché and overused, but when you wake up with neither your boyfriend nor you wearing any clothes, you can't blame a girl. So much for not being a hypocrite. Di was going to give me such shit.

I snaked my arms around his waist and rested my hands on his muscular abs. Slowly, I pulled myself closer to his sleeping form. My lips kissed the crook of his neck, but he rolled his shoulder, trying to shake off the disturbance. Softly, I kissed his temple this time. His eyes groggily flickered open. He looked at me with his gorgeous brown eyes, half closed by sleep.

"Morning," he whispered, still half-asleep.

He turned over to face me, so he could slip his own arms around my waist. His strong hands rested on the exposed skin of my lower back, and I couldn't fight the shiver that ran up my entire body. Recognition suddenly clouded his eyes, mixing with a heavy dose of shock.

"Lee, what happened?" Caleb asked carefully.

"Um, Caleb, I thought your parents would've already given you this talk," I joked.

"C'mon seriously?" he protested.

"I guess you deflowered me, evil angel," I responded, my voice becoming husky.

"Wait, you don't remember?" he questioned.

"I remember lots of heavy kissing, but I was pretty out of it," I answered honestly.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to…," he started, his eyes filling with a small amount of sadness.

"I don't regret it," I whispered, staring straight into his eyes.

"Then, I guess I am a proud defiler of virtues," he responded, flashing that seductive smile of his.

"That sounds like something Reid would say," I retorted, watching his eyes dance with mischief.

"I am a guy if you haven't noticed," he replied with a wicked half-grin.

I whispered, "I noticed," as I trailed my fingers down his well-defined midsection. This time he was the one that shivered involuntarily.

"If I didn't know better, I'd think you were trying to prove who was the best Son with your bedroom talents," I teased, bringing a finger to his full lips.

"I thought you didn't remember last night?" he joked, playfully biting my fingertip.

"I'm just assuming," I whispered into his ear.

"I guess I'll have to show you," he teased seductively.

Mischief played across his face as he began to pull me closer. I scooted out of bed, yanking the sheet around me. He quickly scrambled for another to cover his lower body. I walked over to the window, carefully covering my body. Turning around to face him, I was amazed by how perfect he really was. He rose up on his elbows to watch me intently. I looked back out the window at the immense lake, lying right outside his front door. Gently, fabric came to rest on my bare shoulders. It was the black pinstriped button down shirt he had been wearing last night. I slid my arms into the sleeves and let the sheet drop to my ankles. Quickly, I buttoned the shirt up, trying to maintain some of my propriety. No sooner was the shirt buttoned before he picked me up and gently tossed me on the bed. He climbed on top of me. His eyes were filled with lust that I'd never seen before.

"Danvers, I knew you couldn't resist me, but what makes you think I'm going to let you have another go?" I taunted. That killer smile appeared on his face.

"Because of this," he whispered, kissing the hollow spot at my neck.

_Tell me all your secrets._

He softly began to sing in his irresistible husky voice. Slowly, he unbuttoned a couple buttons and pressed his lips to the freshly exposed skin.

_And I'll tell you some of mine._

Caleb slowly continued unbuttoning further down my shirt and leaving a devastating trail of kisses. I wriggled my hands free to place them on the top of his spine. Slowly and deftly, I worked my way down his back.

_Tell me only lies._

I trembled uncontrollably as he delved further down my chest. The stubble on his chin tickled my skin, inducing the urge to giggle, but I fought that urge away. I dragged my nails up and down his back, enjoying the soft moan that escaped his lips and interrupted his song momentarily.

_I know you're not that kind._

With only a few buttons left, I realized how supersensitive my skin had become. My fingers worked their way down to his waist and then down to his hips as I finally felt the waistband of his boxers. Teasingly, I played with him, drawing them further down his hips.

"Caleb, why is the air conditioner set to 50°?"

Caleb's eyes filled with shock and horror as he realized his mother had just walked in on us. Again. My face turned a deep scarlet red. I really, really needed to stop meeting her like this.

"CALEB!" she screamed, finally comprehending what she was seeing. Two fairly naked teenagers in a bed. A parent's worst nightmare.

"Mom, you couldn't knock," he shouted back, still deciding how to roll of me without flashing her since the shirt was unbuttoned down to my belly button.

"I think I liked the blonde better. I never walked into your room to find this," she argued. I quickly snuck my hands to my chest and began re-buttoning the shirt.

"She's pregnant now," he retorted, his voice failing to hide the annoyance. He looked at me and quickly rolled his eyes.

"So you're trying to get another girl pregnant?" she exclaimed in shock.

With my body now covered for the most part, he gently moved off of me to my side, so he could face his mother.

"It's not mine. It's some other guy's. Besides, I'm not trying to get Lee pregnant," he shouted back in his defense.

"Oh…Next time, lock the door. You're going to give me a heart attack, and if you do, I'm going to make sure Reid has a talking with you," she scolded and quickly closed the door.

Poor Caleb collapsed back against his pillows. I crawled out of bed and began searching the floor for my clothes. More fabric collided with my backside. I turned around to see a pair of black boxers lying at my feet. Picking them up, I held them up in the air, looking at Caleb quizzically.

"Since when do you have an aversion to clothing? Are you turning into Reid?" I questioned teasingly.

"I don't, and I am not turning into Reid. He has some serious issues with covering up. You're spared him after swim practice. I just figured that was something close to what you were looking for. I'm still clothed," he joked, throwing back the sheet to reveal his boxers still resting dangerously low on his hips.

I quickly slid the boxers on and climbed back into bed. I sat with my legs crossed Indian style while he moved to rest on his elbows again, a smile painted brightly across his face. I loved seeing him so happy. He began singing that song again.

_Tell me all your bad days.  
__I'll fill you up with mine.  
__Drink them all away.  
__No one ever has to know._

"So is this how you get all your girls?" I joked, watching his smile brighten.

"No. Actually, I've never sang for anyone but you," he responded honestly.

"Afraid people might start to think you're in a boy band?" I teased.

"They already do," he admitted with a laugh.

A stupid curl fell into my face. I attempted to blow it out of my way, but I failed as it continued to hover in front of my eye. He laughed at my useless attempts before pushing it behind my ear.

"So…," I started.

"Yes?"

"I think we should talk about our freaky backgrounds," I blurted out.

"I could use some more clarification," he suggested.

"Hmm…let me see. You already know I'm the Guardian of the Watchtower of the South, Fire, right?" I asked. He nodded his head in understanding.

"I'm the oldest of our generation, so I guess you could say I'm the leader of these Guardians. We don't really know why we have these powers, except that our mothers and those before us have them," I started.

"Same here. The oldest son inherits The Power like our fathers before us," he interrupted. His eyes clouded with sadness.

"Where is your father? I've only awkwardly met your mother," I asked carefully with a small smile.

"He died on my 18th birthday," he answered solemnly.

"God, Caleb, I'm so sorry." The words came rushing out of my mouth as I pulled him into my arms. He hugged me back before continuing.

"When we turn 18, The Power becomes our life, so if you will it away, you die. Chase's father willed him his Power, but it only added to Chase's addiction and ended his father's life. You see, The Power is horribly addictive and intoxicating, and once you start using heavily, it only gets worse. It ages you as a side effect. The body wears out from it, but Chase thought, or still thinks, that the more Power you have, the less you'll age," he stated, his face filled with that stern responsibility.

"What happened, Caleb?" I asked cautiously.

"He tried to get me to will him my Power right after I ascended, when I got my full Power. I had just started dating Sarah and somehow thought that she might be the one. That was a stupid idea. Anyways, he used her as bait and threatened to kill her. He had already put Pogue and his girlfriend, Kate, in the hospital as a warning. Chase was so much stronger than me, and I thought I would have to will my power and life away to save everyone I loved," he answered with a shaky voice.

"You didn't though. You won," I offered, trying to comfort him.

"Because of my father. He was only in his 40s, but he looked like he was in his 90s. He was barely alive because he became addicted to The Power just like his father before him. He had always promised my mother the same thing wouldn't happen to him, but when it did, she didn't take it too well. She started drinking, but it's been getting better since my ascension with the exception of unannounced visits to my room. Anyways, she knew I would die that night, so she convinced my father to will his Power to me. He died, so I could live," he finished, sorrow overcoming him. He leaned into my shoulder letting out a sob into the fabric.

"Caleb, he loved you. I don't think he regrets what he did," I whispered into his ear and gently kissed his rumpled hair.

"Wow, big, strong boyfriend I am?" he joked, looking up at me.

"Some good girlfriend I am for trying to kill you?" I responded meekly.

"I still don't understand that, or how you already knew Chase?" he questioned, sitting back up.

"Ann Putnam left this stupid letter, condemning anyone in the possession of The Power. I guess none of our ancestors encountered any of the Sons ever using, so no one ever had any reason to doubt her. When I saw your eyes go pitch black, Fire started throwing a fit. It was so insistent on your death. I thought it was weird, but I can't fight all the elements' decisions. I never would've guessed Spirit, but everything makes sense now, knowing she used on all of us," I answered cautiously.

"You still didn't explain the Chase business," he insisted.

"I was kinda avoiding that," I admitted sheepishly.

"Leona," he commanded. He was so bossy sometimes, but it was hot.

"He came into your room that night I slept over. He was insulting and rude, threatening to reveal what I was to you. Plus, he used on me," I started, watching as Caleb bristled with anger.

"I'll kill him with my bare hands this time," he growled out.

"Relax, Caleb. I got my revenge. He left after taking a fireball to the side and face. He will always have those scars to remind him not to mess with Fire," I confessed, smiling widely.

"Now that's my girlfriend," he boasted proudly, pulling me tight against his chest.

"Nice idea with the air conditioner by the way," I complimented.

"I didn't get burned, so I can't complain," he replied happily.

"At least, you'll never have to worry about me getting cold," I joked.

"I just have to worry about some voice in your head," he taunted with his killer smile.

"If you weren't so damn hot, I might have to hurt you for that comment," I scolded, shoving him back into his pillows.

"My smile does wonders, doesn't it?" he teased me, clutching my chest tight against his.

"I'm extremely tempted to burn a certain area of your anatomy for your Reid-like behavior," I threatened, holding up a glowing fingertip.

"Yeah but you want me to keep that," he argued back.

"Fine," I admitted defeat and flung the newly formed flame at a candle. Suddenly, it sprung to life.

"I'm beginning to think your powers are infinitely more amusing," he commented with a smirk.

"I used to say that, too," I whispered beneath my breath. My eyes betrayed my sadness.

"What do you mean?" he pushed with his normal concern.

"In some ways, my powers are more dangerous than Sarah's because she can't really kill you. I can and fairly quickly. I can't lie to you, Caleb, I've killed before," I confessed, dropping my head to shield my eyes.

"That's not who you are now," he responded, lifting my chin, so my eyes could look into his.

"It could be," I answered truthfully.

"It won't be, as long as I'm here," he spoke with the strength and courage I was missing.

"It killed my father," I confessed with my voice barely above a whisper.

He stared at me with those comforting eyes, waiting for me to continue.

"I was young and didn't understand what was happening to me. My mother hated these powers. She called them a burden and shunned using them, but when you're a little kid and all of a sudden you're burning your kindergarten teacher's hand or melting metal doorknobs on accident, it's extremely scary. One day I came home from school, crying my eyes out. My father tried to comfort me, but I just ran up to my bedroom and began crying harder than ever. All I remember after that is waking up in a hospital and finding out that our house had burned down and my father had died," I cried, my tears falling against his cheek pressed firmly next to mine.

"How old were you?" he asked calmly.

"Five," I breathed out.

"Lee, you won't hurt me. I'm pretty much unbreakable," he joked, trying to bring a smile to my face.

"You say that, but my powers are so damn volatile. I just don't understand why I can't control them. I loved my father. He meant the world to me, but I hurt even him. When my mom remarried, things got worse. I started setting fires on purpose now. We've moved at least 20 times since I was 8, so I wouldn't get arrested for arson. The only thing my mom does is cover up my messes and marry rich men, so she has the clout to cover them up. She's never explained my powers or how to control them. It's always 'don't use them' never 'I know what you're going through, and I'll help you through it'," I spit out, venom slipping out into my voice.

"Our daughter will never have that problem because you will be amazing for her," he replied, bringing his hand up to the side of my face.

"Our?" I questioned with interest.

"I know things have moved really fast between us, but I'm a guy who knows what he wants. You're everything I could ever dream of. My goddess and Guardian. I could never let you go. One day when you're ready, you can make me the happiest guy alive," he spoke with confidence but fiddled with his fingers.

"I know this probably won't fit, but it will have to do. Plus, I know you'll enjoy it for the fact that it will piss Sarah and Chase off," he continued, slipping the black band he always wore onto my left ring finger.

"Caleb, I can't believe this," I squealed like a high school girl, but I really couldn't help it.

"Since when did you get romantic?" I challenged, looking at him curiously.

"Since I found the most incredible, complicated girl ever," he answered, kissing me hard on the lips.

I felt my body being pressed back into the pillows and soft down of the mattress. His hands still cradled my head gently like it was a baby's. My breathing was ragged and unsteady as he continued to kiss me, making it even harder to concentrate. I broke our kiss gently but suddenly. His mouth pouted at this interruption.

"We have to be at the colony house in like an hour, Caleb," I said, glancing at the clock on his bedside table.

"So," he remarked with that greedy mischief. He was a hormonal teenage guy running on testosterone with a girl in his bed. You couldn't pay him to leave.

"They're going to give us so much crap if were late," I argued.

He hesitated for a moment then he looked at the ring on my hand and my face.

"Let them give us hell. You're all I care about right now. I want to remember right now forever," he whispered into my ear, as he kissed me passionately on the lips again.

**A/N: Again, I'm so sorry I didn't have this chapter up sooner. I wanted to have it update so much sooner since y'all did an awesome job on reviewing. Sorry, if you hate fluff, but I do enjoy writing it because I am absolutely addicted to happy endings. I know Caleb basically proposing is a little early, but if he can risk his life to save Sarah after dating for like a week, he can make a strong commitment after like a couple of months. He's just a guy who knows what he wants. I know I already had Mrs. Danvers interrupt before, but this story is rated T, which means they had to be interrupted somehow. If I can get the next chapter up today, I will, but we will see. I have a fairly busy day today. Anyways, please please review. **


	23. What's Good For Me

**A/N: Thanks all of you for your awesome reviews. The story is now over 80 reviews, and it's all because of you awesome reviewers and readers. One of you awesome reviewers requested more Cybele/Pogue, and I'm happy to oblige to this request because she does help move plot along. Although you have to deal with more morning scenes, this chapter has its moments. The song is basically what Cybele is feeling about her love life, so I just wanted to point this out. Anyways, here's the next chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Covenant or "What's Good For Me" by Lucy Westward (off of the What A Girl Wants Soundtrack in case you were wondering).**

**Chapter 23: What's Good For Me**

**Cybele's POV**

My phone started buzzing at 6:00 a.m., reminding me to get my ass out of bed. It was still fairly dark outside, but the sun was peeking its way up over the horizon. I always took too long to get ready anyways. Sleep had not come easy last night, but when you have to sleep on a bed not your own, you kind of expect it. I had the misfortune of having three very greedy best friends, who wanted their rooms to themselves. Pogue, always the good guy, let me crash at his place. He insisted I have the bed while he took the couch, so I felt pretty miserable that I hadn't slept worth a damn. Plus, I didn't have any clothes besides my gown and Pogue's old t-shirt and shorts he had let me borrow. I was going to murder those girls when I saw them. First, a shower was in order.

I snuck through the living room to the bathroom, attempting to make the least amount of noise as possible. Pogue was still totally knocked out on his sofa, but of course, the blanket didn't cover his upper body. Even in the dull morning light, I could see his perfect abs. Damn, he was perfect. Di had said he was the best looking of the guys, but I was sworn never to tell her precious Tyler that. Every single one of my sisters was ecstatically happy, and here I was being miserable Cybele as usual. Pogue offered a relationship, but what did I do? I turned him down. I was such an idiot. Shut up, and get your stupid shower. Stop talking to yourself. I really need to find the off switch for my brain, or I'm going to give myself a headache from overanalyzing everything.

Closing the door, I began undressing, shivering as cold air brushed against my bare skin. My, actually Pogue's, clothes fell in a neat pile on the floor, and I placed a towel on the rack before stepping into the shower. Turning the faucet, hot water soon started running down my back, easing my achy muscles. The heat had never felt so good. I turned to grab a bottle of shampoo only to find that my only options were overtly male. All day, I was going to smell like Pogue. Was it bad that I wasn't annoyed by that? I relaxed into the water again and began singing one of my favorite songs. Pogue was still asleep, so he wouldn't notice if I sang in the shower.

_I ain't no queen of hearts, I go through stages  
I fall in love then complicate it  
Yeah, you know the feeling  
__Without much hope just blind ambition  
Pretending that there's nothing missing  
I always kept believing that...  
More, I thought if I had more I wouldn't get so bored  
But everything just left me empty  
Love walking in and out of my door  
Wasn't good enough no more  
When I don't trust myself life really sucks and..._

I really did like Pogue, but I just didn't trust myself to not mess everything up like normal. Risk taking and me weren't exactly good friends. I was more a fan of practical and calculated planning before even taking one step. I was afraid I was going to be a rebound, but Pogue and Kate had ended it months ago. I think the rebound stage was over, so I was just being panicked, scared, and stupid. I really needed to just take a chance. Lee did it all the time, and she was incredibly happy now. Before I could break into the chorus, the door banged open. Suddenly, a half-asleep Pogue was walking into the bathroom where I was covered only by a barely opaque shower curtain. Crap.

"Pogue, get the hell out of here," I screamed, clumsily trying to cover myself with my hands.

Completely startled out of sleep, Pogue dodged out of the bathroom as quick as he came. I hurriedly washed the soap out of my hair, turned the water off, and jumped out of the shower. Quickly wrapping the towel around my body, I walked out into the living room before Pogue walked in on me again. When he noticed my presence, his mouth dropped slightly, but a small apologetic smile replaced it.

"Cyb, I'm really sorry. I haven't had a girl stay over in months. I really didn't mean to walk in on you," he apologized, still looking my body over slyly.

"It's okay. Do you have any more clothes I can borrow?" I asked, still mortified.

"Uh, yeah. I don't think they'll fit you, but go ahead and raid my closet and dresser," he answered, getting up and walking into the bathroom.

I wandered back into his bedroom and began my search for clean clothes. Nothing really appealed to me in his closet, but I stumbled upon a faded AC/DC shirt and a pair of faded jeans not that far away from my size. I was glad Pogue was thin because, otherwise, I'd be screwed for clothing. I changed into the shirt and jeans that hung off my body, but they were at least comfy. I continued my singing as I picked my crap up off the floor.

_First time I thought it but I didn't do it  
Last time, that's when I really blew it  
This time I'm gonna do it different 'cause I know, I know, I know...  
__If I put everything I have into it  
Eventually I'm gonna get what's good for me_

The door opened slowly behind me, but I continued picking up the remnants of my stuff and tossing them on the bed. Pogue was probably looking for clothes, and I owed him some semblance of privacy. Of course, love kicks you in the ass when you least expect it.

"Cyb," he called gently.

"Yeah, Pogue," I answered, turning around to face him.

Big mistake. He had only a towel wrapped around his waist, and in the full light of the bedroom, there was no question as to how much he worked out. His jaw-dropping gorgeous green eyes looked into mine. All I could think about was how in those corny chick flicks then the guy looks into your eyes and then you run into each other's arms and kiss passionately. This felt like one of those moments probably because we were suddenly moving closer to each other. We broke our distance in a matter of seconds but of course it felt like hours. He grasped my face, placing his thumbs against the outer edges of my face. I closed my eyes gently, giving into the moment. What do you know love is best friends with bad timing? My phone began ringing loudly on my bed. I was going to kill whoever this was. I walked over and grabbed my phone, flipping it open angrily.

"What do you want?" I spit out venomously.

"Can Pogue come over here and help us?" Di begged.

"Why?" I questioned sternly.

"Because I think Tyler is going to kill Reid," she pleaded, her voice mixed with a good deal of laughter.

"What did he do now?" I asked. Those two were always getting into trouble.

"Reid stole his clothes," she blurted out, fighting some laughter.

"So?"

"He replaced them with mine," she laughed out.

I heard Tyler nearly growling in the background. I couldn't fight back the laughter. Alena sure had her hands full with that boyfriend of hers.

"Care to explain?" I teased.

"Tyler slept over in Lee's bed while I was in mine, so we were good little angels…," she began, but I had to interrupt.

"Wait, where is Lee?" I questioned, interested now. What was Lee getting herself into now?

"I think she's with Caleb. Anyways, Reid snuck into our room and stole Ty's clothes. Ty woke up this morning in a blue polka dot bikini," she chuckled out.

"Seriously, just get those two to the colony house in one piece," I ordered, barely able to stop laughing.

"How?..._Ty, don't use on Reid. Real mature, babe_," she asked while simultaneously ordering her boyfriend to behave. They were an interesting couple.

"Take separate cars," I answered, shutting the phone closed.

"Reid and Tyler?" Pogue asked amused.

"Of course. Ty woke up in a bikini," I admitted with a grin.

"Let's get going, so I can play referee 'til Caleb gets there," he responded, grabbing clothes out of his dresser.

"I think that will be awhile," I hinted mysteriously.

"Why's that?" he questioned.

"Because Lee isn't at the dorms," I finished with a weak smile.

"Yeah, he isn't going out of that house for awhile. I just hope his mom doesn't walk in," he added with a laugh before heading out of the room to change.

_'Cause I don't want to live my life wondering if only I would've, I should've, I could've...  
But I didn't 'cause I only blame myself again..._

So much for my romantic moment. All things come to those who wait, right? Now we had to deal with binding, banishing, or killing some psychopaths. That sounded like a barrel of fun.

"Cyb, I forgot something," Pogue called from the bedroom door.

"What?" I answered, turning to face his godly gorgeousness.

"This," he replied, walking over towards me again.

He caught my face in his hands again. Suddenly, his lips came crashing down hard onto mine, and my head started spinning. I couldn't think for once in my life, yet I was. Here was something I had been craving for months, but I had tried to keep this part of our friendship at an arm's length because I just didn't want to get involved. I was at the point of no return where I had to give into something that could turn out to be the best thing in my life or run away scared like normal. Screw it, I'm going to do it differently. I kissed him back with everything I had, but it ended too soon for my tastes.

"I changed my mind," I replied, my voice becoming lower.

"Glad to hear because I spend way too much time thinking about you to keep up this friends thing," he admitted, dazzling me with his smile.

He began to lean closer while my body tensed up again with anticipation, but we had bigger things to deal with there was time for this later. I placed my hand over his mouth, stopping his advance.

"I'd love to, but we have to go play referee, remember?" I reminded, pushing him back towards the door.

"Good point, but I'm beginning to think you and Caleb must be related. Always, the responsible one," he teased before heading back into the living room.

* * *

We barely made it downstairs before the hurricane of chaos known as Reid and Tyler came bursting in. Pogue had just taken a seat, and I had headed over to the bookshelf when Reid came flying into the room. Literally. Tyler stormed down the stairs his eyes black as night, with Di pulling at his arm and trying to get him to stop. It was fairly useless. With another surge of Power, Reid went flying up to the ceiling.

"C'mon, baby boy, it was just a joke. Besides, blue is your color," Reid reasoned. Tyler wasn't having any of that as Reid went plummeting to the ground. Alena saved him right before he hit the floor, letting him gently fall to the ground.

"That wasn't funny. This is," Tyler threatened, sending Reid flying into another wall.

It was actually funny to watch Reid being thrown around the room like a ragdoll by his best friend and so-called sidekick. Alena and Ondine were dying of laughter because Reid probably deserved this. Even Pogue was having trouble not bursting into laughter at his insane friends. After another throw across the room, Pogue decided that Reid had been punished enough.

"Alright, baby boy, you've had your fun. You know Reid won't use because he's afraid of his Power addiction. Leave him alone, or you can deal with Mom," he commanded, fighting more laughter.

"Fine. I'm only stopping because I definitely don't want to deal with Caleb. He might set his girlfriend on me," Tyler joked, letting his eyes return to their normal blue while Reid came tumbling to the ground.

"I do have a name you know."

Tyler's eyes suddenly beheld complete and utter fear and terror. Lee came walking down the stairs still in her gown from last night, wearing that devious smile of hers. She held a glowing fingertip up at Tyler, threatening a taste of fire, but Caleb grabbed her by the waist, drawing her closer to him. He smiled brightly at his boys which only clarified what they were already thinking. Big papa bear had become a man. I had an inkling Reid was going to go flying into a wall shortly.

"Well, well, well. It looks like someone finally got lucky. Lee, did you need a crowbar to pry off his chastity belt?" Reid taunted.

Caleb's eyes darkened, but Lee beat him to the punch. With a twitch of her finger, Reid's ass was suddenly on fire, and he was flailing around on the ground like a two year old. Everyone burst out into another round of laughter. After much screaming like a girl and rolling around, Reid was able to put out the fire.

"Caleb, your girlfriend is a psycho," Reid screamed, diving back over to Al for protection.

"No, she's just quite skilled at putting you in your place, so kiss my ass, Reid," Caleb argued, swelling with pride.

As he quickly glanced at Lee, I noticed that she looked different. I scanned her quickly realizing the difference was the black ring on her finger. The ring was normally worn by the guy standing next to her. I guess none of us could give her much grief, but I wasn't going to bring it up. I went back to retrieving the Book from the shelf and brought it back to where Pogue was sitting.

"No, thank you. I'll leave that to Lee," Reid taunted back.

"Sorry Al, but your boyfriend is becoming a eunuch," Lee warned, edging towards Reid her hand almost a full ball of flames. Caleb grabbed her around the waist, pulling her into his lap, before she got to Reid.

"Alright now that we've had our fun, let's get to work figuring out what to do with these thorns in our side," I urged, flipping open the Book. Quickly, I began searching for the bits collected on Spirit. It was a few wrinkled pages.

"Tyler's birthday is next Saturday, May 3rd, so we need to figure out something. Knowing Chase, he's going to expect just us because he'll anticipate us hiding the girls away," Caleb spoke directly to the other Sons.

I continued to flip through the Book until I finally found it. It was right before a section on Elementals. Most of it was illegible, but one thing was clear.

_**Pestis Animae**_

_The Guardian of the Spirit possesses the one of the greatest powers. She may cause the soul to separate from the body. The separation can become permanent if she so desires, but it will constantly drain on here energy to maintain this curse. It is fairly ineffective on Guardians as they are in touch with the spiritual plane, but a weakened Guardian may still fall prey. However, if it is used on one not of her kind, the cursed will be thrown into the spiritual plane and plagued by their fears, regardless of physical or mental state. _

_**CAVETE PESTEM**_

"Guys, you have a problem," I interrupted, looking over at Caleb.

"Cyb, what is it?" Lee asked, concerned.

"Sarah could be more powerful than we thought. Spirit is far stronger than we anticipated. She could potentially put us all in a coma," I answered cautiously. Apparently, not cautious enough.

"WHAT!"

"There's one power or curse I'm not sure which, but she can separate your spirit or soul from your body. Basically, you're still alive but not there, and I don't think there's away to come back," I responded, watching their faces stain with fear and terror.

"Then, I guess we'll have to kill her before she gets the chance to use it," Lee growled out defensively, her eyes shifting between the ghoulish red and her normal green.

"Why kill her? Is it possible to bind her?" Al asked carefully.

"Of course, the Religatio Potestarum!" Di squealed in delight oddly.

"Baby boy, does your girlfriend speak English?" Reid questioned looking at the fairly ecstatic Di.

"Go to hell," fumed Tyler, still nursing a grudge.

"Di, what exactly is the Religatio Potestarum?" I asked curiousily.

"The Religatio Potestarum is the spell specifically used to bind a Guardian's powers. It doesn't stop them from being passed on to her daughter, but it prevents her from using in her lifetime. Normally, the Guardians of the Watchtowers perform the binding, but the Spirit Guardian can step in if need be. My mom used to always threaten to use it on me when I misbehaved, so I looked it up. I stopped needing to be threatened," Di proudly admitted.

"We still have to keep Chase busy, so he can't attack them while they perform the spell on Sarah," Pogue pointed out.

"Okay. We'll attack Chase and keep him distracted while the girls take care of Sarah. I like this plan. Let's just hope it goes that way," Caleb responded.

"All of you better stay alive is all I can say," Lee commanded with that angry glare.

"Don't worry will be fine. Caleb's more of afraid of pissing you off than Chase," Reid challenged.

That did it. Caleb's eyes flashed gold and black, and Reid went flying up into the ceiling and back down again.

"Damn it. Would people stop throwing me around the room because I don't want to use my Power?" Reid grumbled, picking himself up off the floor again.

"C'mon, babe, let's go before you get your mouth in anymore trouble today. I think you're going to have enough bruises to last you a lifetime," Al chuckled, helping her boyfriend climb the stairs.

Tyler and Di got up and started walking up the steps behind Reid and Al, and suddenly, Reid tripped over his own feet. All of us knew it was probably Tyler. Di slapped him on the back of the head before anyone had to scold him.

"Di, how did you know I liked it rough?" Tyler teased, watching her face blush.

"Get your ass up the stairs, Simms, before you turn into Reid," Di ordered, recovering her demeanor.

Caleb and Lee were next to head out of the basement while Pogue waited patiently. I still wanted to look at something. The word Elementals struck me as odd. I recognized it but couldn't remember why. Glancing at the pages, I saw images of salamanders, sylphs, gnomes, and undines. They were considered to be elementals, but as it began to go further in depth, I realized a page had been ripped out. Why is it that the information we seemed to always be looking for was missing? This was obnoxious. I slammed the book closed with fury and walked over to set it back onto the bookshelf.

"Didn't find what you were looking for?" Pogue asked with one of my favorite easy smiles.

"No, c'mon let's go. I feel like forgetting about this whole mess for a little while," I shrugged, relaxing into the arm he wrapped around my shoulder.

"It's all gonna work out, Cyb," he reassured, leading me up the stairs, but something told me he was wrong.

**A/N: First off, Latin translations for y'all Pestis Animae (Curse of the Soul); Cavete Pestem (Beware the Curse); Religatio Potestarum (Binding of Powers). This chapter was fairly fun to write, so no complaints from me. Reid's lines make it all worth it. I randomly picked Tyler's birthday. There's no rhyme or reason since I wanted to use Chace Crawford's real one, but it didn't quite work. Hopefully, the Cybele/Pogue relationship is beginning to move a little more, but it's slow because of the difference between Cybele and Leona. Cybele is more rational and practical while Leona is more daring and impulsive. Thus, Leona and Caleb are already together, but Pogue and Cybele are just getting started. I will definitely not have the next chapter up tomorrow, but it should be up the following day. Anyways, thanks for reading and please review.**


	24. Moonlight Sonata

**A/N: Thanks again to all of you amazing people who reviewed. The story is almost to 100 reviews, so cheers to all of you, readers and reviewers. To some of my early reviewers of last chapter, I know I said "April Rain," and to you later reviewers, it was "Things I'll Never Say." For some reason, I decided to listen to this song, and it immediately fit with what I had been writing. If you haven't heard it, I really do recommend listening to it because it is one of the most peaceful songs I have ever heard. This chapter is really for all the Tyler and Di fans because I wanted to give you some more of them before I go hard-core battle with Leona and Caleb.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Covenant or "Moonlight Sonata" by Beethoven**

**Chapter 24: Moonlight Sonata**

**Ondine's POV**

"C'mon, Di, what's taking you so long?" Ty called impatiently from my bed.

"Ty, perfection take's time," I joked, still curling my hair.

I had spent hours after school preparing for tonight. My skin sparkled, practically glowed even in the harsh light of the bathroom, from the iridescence of my body lotion. I had painted my nails a snowy blue and was almost done with my hair. I wanted to look absolutely perfect. Tonight might be the last night I'd spend together with Tyler. It was the night before Ty's birthday, and he had rolled out of bed this morning to find a note taped to his bedroom door. It had read:

_You know the drill. If not, ask Caleb._

_ Your friendly neighborhood witch_

Tyler hadn't taken the note too well. He was already freaked out about his ascension, and now this. I couldn't really blame him, but everything would turn out fine. I knew it would. It had to. I turned my focus back to my hair to finish curling the last section of my raven black mane. Quickly turning off the curling iron, I looked in the mirror one final time. My blue eyes glimmered even brighter with the addition of various shades of blue and green eyeshadow rimming my eyes. For once, I admired how my pale ivory skin made me look more ethereal and mystical. I had found a pale blue silk dress with dark shades of blue fabric dripping from the dress. It floated effortlessly around my body, and my black hair fell in curled waves over my shoulders and down my back.

"Honestly, Di, you're the most beautiful girl alive. You don't need…," Tyler argued walking into the bathroom, but his words caught in his throat when I turned around to face him.

"I'm glad you like it," I replied, giving him a big smile.

There was no reply. He walked over to me and grabbed my face in his hands. Suddenly, his mouth crushed against mine, and I could hardly breathe. His lips moved with an urgency and hunger I had never expected. The fear that radiated from him told me everything. He was genuinely afraid of tomorrow. At 6:32 p.m. tomorrow, he would ascend, but he didn't know whether there would be another tomorrow after that. Tonight I wanted him to forget about what may or may not happen. Gently, I broke the kiss, but he seemed to be aching for more. I looked into those startling blue eyes so similar to my own, before glancing at his attire. He had on one of his best tuxes, navy blue and perfectly tailored for him. He looked absolutely handsome.

"Ty, you ready for the best birthday present ever," I joked, leading him out of the bathroom towards my bedroom door.

"What did you have in mind?" he teased, his eyes flickering to my empty bed.

"You know the rules for that one, but no, that's not it," I responded, opening the door and walking out into the hallway.

"Wait, Di, don't you need shoes?" he asked, staring at my bare toes peeking out from beneath the layers of silky blue fabric.

"No. Stop stalling, and trust me," I ordered, dragging him towards the parking lot.

When we reached the parking lot, I brushed my hand close against his upper thigh, snatching his keys. Tyler tensed up at the touch until he realized his keys were gone. I bolted to the car door, unlocking it as I ran. Hurriedly, I hopped into the driver's seat, watching Ty glare at me with a pout. He accepted defeat and headed to the passenger side.

"Why is it that everyone but me gets to drive my Hummer?" he grumbled as I started the ignition.

"You already know the answer to that one," I taunted with a wicked grin.

"Because I don't have the balls. Seriously, that line is getting old," he complained.

"Normally, that's the case, but tonight, you just don't know where we're going," I answered, giving him a wide grin and a quick kiss.

"You are so lucky I'm in love with you," he joked, his face brightening.

"It's not luck, Tyler. It's magic," I replied, pulling out of the parking lot.

* * *

I pulled off the road and began driving through the woods. Tyler just looked at me in confusion, but I knew where I was going. A small amount of pale luminescent light shown up ahead, catching my attention. I parked the car, known as Tyler's baby, climbed out, and began walking towards the light. Tyler chased after, probably questioning whether I was sane or not. I moved through the brush with little difficulty, but Ty stumbled over twigs and roots.

"Why did we get all dressed up to go walking in the woods?" he complained loudly, tripping over another root.

"Ty, be quiet and calm. You'll see," I advised, grasping his hand tightly in mine.

I slowed my pace, so Ty wouldn't struggle through the brush as much. Finally, his breathing slowed just as we stepped through the final row of trees. He stopped suddenly a few steps into the clearing. I glanced at Tyler who looked awestruck at what was in front of him. The clearing was a modest sized grove with a beautiful dark blue pool of water, resting in the center. The moon's pale face illuminated the water, but that wasn't what amazed him. Hundreds of lightning bugs clustered in the grove, providing the most beautiful light. This enchanted grove had all the magical, mystical feeling of faeries. It was the kind of world I wanted to show Tyler. A world filled with a magic that was gentle, kind, and beautiful like a soft ocean wave caressing the shore. I wanted this place to remind him of his calm easiness that had seemed to have vanished in the past few days.

"I guess it fits," he replied, a perfect smile lighting up his face.

"What fits?" I asked curiously.

"Ondine is the name of a water nymph. This place seems like a nymph's home, so it makes sense that you would bring me here. I love this place just as much as I love you," he answered, kissing me passionately and unrestrained, but I ended the kiss, still intent on showing him everything I had planned.

I stepped forward, closer to the pond's shore. My dress fanned out behind me as I stopped at the water's edge. The water gently lapped at my toes, disturbed by a gentle breeze. Slowly, my eyes changed to their complete sapphire blue, as I gently bent down towards the water. My finger softly touched the surface, and immediately, the water began to harden and freeze as I willed it to. Water kindly acknowledged this use of my powers and willingly complied with my next request. Suddenly, two fountains of water popped through the ice, sending cool water gently cascading over the surface. Carefully, I stepped onto the watery floor of ice and walked towards the center. I turned to see Tyler, staring in awe on the shore.

"Tyler," I called softly, my voice gentle like Water.

Carefully, he stepped onto the ice but started to slide because of the shoes. Looking at me, he understood now why I was barefoot. He quickly removed his socks and shoes before he began heading towards me again. I couldn't help but smile at the way he looked at me with this look of pride etched on his face. He made me feel exquisitely beautiful. When he finally reached me, I grasped his hand in mine.

"May I have this dance, Mr. Simms?" I asked, curtsying for effect.

"Ondine, there's no music," he remarked, looking at me with confusion.

"Stop thinking so much. You're in my world now," I replied, placing an arm around his neck and holding my hand out for him to take.

"Your wish is my command," he answered, grasping my hand and placing his other on the small of my back.

We slowly began to twirl across the ice, the water splashing against our feet from the movement. I looked into his eyes and saw his fear and pain beginning to disappear. Water could fix so much damage with its gentle calm nature, but it could destroy anything in its path. With a daring look in his eyes, Tyler lifted me up and twirled me around in the air before setting me on our watery dance floor.

"This is definitely the best birthday I've had so far," he admitted, his smile stretched across his face.

"I'm glad. I wanted you to see the beauty beneath it all," I responded with a sweet grin.

"I've always seen the beauty. She's been right in front of my eyes for the past few months, and there's nothing I could do to forget you," he replied, twirling me around with the water splashing around my feet.

"Ty, I think you're trying to take my breath away," I commented, spinning back into his arms.

"No, I just want to savor every moment I have with you," he whispered in my ear, panic beginning to break the façade.

"I promise you. Nothing will happen to you tomorrow. If I have to freeze Chase and Sarah in a block of ice to do so, I will," I urged, looking into his eyes.

"Why is it that the guys are the ones that need protecting this time?" he joked. The laughter seemed to ease the tension, rippling off of him.

"Because you're scared out of your minds. Ty, we are, too, but we know that we will protect each other no matter what. You just need to trust us," I comforted him.

Those dreamy blue eyes looked back up into mine, looking for something to cling to. My eyes gently fluttered close as I pressed my lips gently against his. His hands shifted up to hold my face between his hands as he kissed me back aggressively. His tongue teasingly licked my bottom lip, begging, pleading for my permission at first before snaking in. My own hands gently shifted from his neck to his shoulders and began to push his jacket off. He understood my intentions and slipped his arms out, letting the jacket fall with a splash. Butterflies fluttered like mad in my stomach, and I kept trying to reason what I was considering doing but couldn't. I was breaking my one rule with him. My fingers numbly fidgeted with the buttons of his shirt while he undid his tie. Slowly, the shirt fell against the frozen floor as well. It still amazed me how beautiful he really was. Silently, I chuckled, realizing he was getting his birthday wish after all. He gently laid me against the watery ice floor, hovering over top of me. I drew his face closer to mine and kissed him softly on the lips.

"Happy Birthday, Tyler," I whispered, watching his face light up.

**A/N: I know it's kind of a short chapter, but I wanted to give you a little happy fluff before I make the story intense. I am going to post Ondine's dress on my profile as usual, and the song is already posted on the playlist which is also linked on my profile. You really should listen to the song it's amazing. If it kind of seems like Di and Lee are very similar, they are with the exception that Di is more sweet and soft while Lee is harsh and strong, but both are free spirits. It's their limits and reactions that change for them. If you liked this chapter, pretty please review. Thanks a bunch. **


	25. Dance with the Devil

**A/N: Thanks to all of you amazing reviewers. You know I greatly appreciate it. Okay, so this is the beginning of the end of my first fanfic, and it's been an awesome time. Small thing I'm making up the story about Caleb's ring because I wanted to give it sentimental value. Not much to say on this chapter for once. Anyways, on with the chapter then.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Covenant or "Dance with the Devil" by Breaking Benjamin.**

**Chapter 25: Dance with the Devil**

**Caleb's POV**

Storm clouds hovered in the horizon as I waited impatiently. A lingering presence of eerieness and supernatural seemed to linger in the air. I hated this sense of warning and caution that settled in my stomach. Something told me this fight wasn't going to be as easy as we all thought it would be. In resignation, I leaned against the fresh wood of the barn I had restored and almost died in. I guess it was Tyler's turn. A small chuckle escaped my throat, realizing it had almost become a tradition in this generation to almost die at Putnam Barn when you ascended. I prayed that my son would never have to deal with that much stress, not have to deal with a father consumed by The Power or a mother obsessed with trying to forget her pain. I would be different. Lee would be different. I would control my own savage beast just to save her pain. The thought that I had found a crazy beautiful girl like her still confused me. She fought and protected everyone like a lioness defending her young. If I failed at controlling The Power, I knew she'd be stronger than my mother.

"Hey Caleb."

I looked up to see Pogue, walking towards me. He was missing his favorite leather jacket of his, but I wasn't surprised. I knew this fight with Chase was going to be anything but pretty. He fought dirty and for the kill. Nothing could stop him from what he wanted. I still couldn't believe he had sunk so low as to have his girlfriend Sarah seduce me. Her name still felt bitter on my tongue. I had risked my life to save the enemy, and I couldn't even begin to bring myself to forgive her or myself for that. If Lee ever heard me blaming myself, she'd kick my ass. I ran my hand through my hair in frustration over the whole situation. There was nothing I wouldn't give to be back in my bed with her, pressed close to me. Damn it, I had been away from her for less than an hour, and already I wanted to jump her again. I was getting as bad as Reid except at least it was a real girl.

"Where's your ring?" Pogue interrupted my thoughts.

"What?" I answered, trying to avoid the question. I shoved my hand quickly in the pocket of my jeans.

"You know that black band that never ever leaves your hand? The one that your father gave you when you turned 13? That ring?" he pushed, smiling as if he knew exactly where it was.

"I don't know what you're talking about," I insisted before a grin burst across my face.

"Okay, I do know what you're talking about. I, uh, asked Lee to marry me," I responded, watching a smile spread across his face.

"Finally," was all he said before he clapped me on the shoulder and pulled me into an obnoxious bear hug. I thought I was moving a little fast, but apparently, it was the opposite.

"Do I need to call Lee, so she can kick your ass for cheating on her with guy?"

We both turned to see Tyler, standing a few feet away with huge grin plastered across his face.

"She'd probably kick your ass for interrupting whatever she's doing," I defended, knowing in all honesty that would be what she would do.

"Caleb, seriously you pick the craziest women," Pogue joked, watching my expression sour.

"I think we all did this time," I responded as we all laughed at that. It was true. Only the Sons of Ipswich would find the most unique girls possible.

"Well, hell, boys. When are we going to get this show on the road?"

Reid came walking through the field of grass towards us. He was wearing his usual arrogance like the badge of honor he thought it was. I knew he was only excited to get to use his Power without me griping at him, but it was for his own good. He needed to realize that you can't just use whenever you want, or he wouldn't even make it to be 30. Reid strode over and slung his arms over Pogue and Tyler, waiting for conversation to continue.

"So baby boy, how was your birthday celebration last night?" Pogue asked with a smirk.

"Yeah, did Di pop that cherry of yours?" Reid teased, popping his mouth with his finger for effect.

"Reid," I commanded, urging him to behave.

Tyler didn't answer, but the biggest smile lit up his face. It wasn't hard to tell what the answer to that question was. Pogue patted him on the back as congratulations. I even felt a smile, creeping across my face. Baby boy had become a man. You had to give him some credit. Although I knew, Lee again would probably kill all of us if she knew we were even talking about this.

"That's kind of funny," Pogue remarked with curiosity.

"What is?" Tyler questioned, confusion blanketing his face.

"That the player is still the virgin," Pogue answered, beginning to laugh uncontrollably.

Tyler and I followed in similar fashion, realizing that Reid was the only guy that hadn't got any action. He came off as this big player, yet baby boy had done the deed before Reid. A deep set frown appeared on Reid's face. He wasn't too amused with being the butt of the joke for once. Even, I had to take a jab at his wounded ego.

"Yeah, Reid, how's that chastity belt of yours fitting?" I joked, watching his face begin to cloud with anger.

"Shut up, Caleb," he grumbled, punching me in the shoulder.

"Well, I do enjoy a good laugh myself, but it really is getting to be about that time."

A shiver ran down my spine at the sound of that voice. The one person I hated more than anything in the world. Chase. My eyes searched all around for him, but I was having hard enough time, controlling The Power from ripping through me. I wanted nothing more than to tear his head from his body and watch him die. He had caused my life so much pain, and I wanted him dead. Suddenly, a shadow jumped from the barn's roof and landed a few yards away.

"Tyler, I'm so glad you could come to this little birthday party of yours," Chase taunted.

I was going to end this now. Forcefully, I closed my eyes, letting The Power surge through my body and my eyes mutate into black. When I opened them, I glared at Chase, all my anger pouring out. I could beat him, and I knew I could end this right now. Energy pulsed in my hands, growing bigger and stronger, until finally I shot it out at him. The ball of energy hit him squarely in the chest and sent him flying a few feet. Chase landed hard on the ground and didn't seem to be moving. That really couldn't be it. I mean one shot and it's over. That's not Chase's style, but he wasn't moving. I edged slowly closer despite the protests from my brothers. My eyes were still black not willing to trust this son of a bitch for a second. As I came closer, I realized he really wasn't moving. His chest didn't rise or fall as if he were breathing. I knelt down beside him and began to feel for a pulse. There was none. I had really killed him, but how was that possible? I let my eyes flow back to normal as I looked at the face of my enemy. He really did look like someone who had suffered a great deal. We would've accepted him as our brother if he hadn't tried to destroy us. Suddenly, his eyes snapped open, revealing those hellish black orbs, and without hesitation, he shoved me into the air with a great deal of Power. I soared through the air, desperately trying to tap into my Power, but it came too late as I slammed into the side of the barn.

**Leona's POV**

I watched from the trees, panicked as Caleb edged closer to Chase. So badly, I wanted to scream to stop it, but I knew I couldn't. If he wasn't dead, it would just compromise our position. We had to wait to see where the little bitch was hiding. We couldn't bind her powers unless we knew where she was. My sisters huddled tight next to me, and I felt various hands, squeezing my arms and shoulders tight. I hated this waiting. I wanted to go all Xena on Chase's ass and kill him for Caleb, but that wasn't exactly part of the plan. Suddenly, Caleb went flying in the air, and my breath caught in my throat. My eyes blasted to red, and I felt myself growling. I started to bolt towards my own hated enemy, but those hands and arms caught me and threw me back to the ground.

Chase rose slowly off the ground, looking at the Sons. His pride would be his greatest hubris. I had no doubt of that. He turned his smug face to look at Caleb, still struggling to pick his body up off the ground.

"_Here I stand, helpless and left for dead_. Oh, but wait neither of those are true. Are they Caleb? You still think you have more Power than me because you have the rest of the Sons. You must be joking," Chase taunted.

Caleb finally managed to pull himself up off the ground and stalk over to his friends. All of the Sons glared at Chase, their eyes sparking and changing to that pitch black. Their fists were clenched tight, ready and waiting for a fight.

"We're not going to let you win, Chase," Caleb shouted through his clenched teeth.

"_Close your eyes, so many days go by_. Honestly, Caleb, did you really think I was dead? Or that I wouldn't come back to finish what I started?" Chase questioned, but his arrogance was almost sickening.

The sky grew darker as the storm crept upon us. This wasn't exactly a good omen. As lightning began to strike, Chase looked up into the sky, his face expectant. He glanced at Caleb with this knowing expression that caused panic to run across Caleb's face. Chase looked down at his watch before glancing over at Tyler.

"It looks like it's about that time," Chase commented smugly.

Lightning suddenly shot from the sky aimed straight at Tyler's chest. Those standing around him dived away like little cowards, but I realized this painful process was how they ascended. The lightning ripped through Tyler's body, and he shook violently from the pain, energy, Power, and God knows what rushing into his body. The cruel torture only made a smile light up the bastard's face. Chase was so close to getting what he wanted, but he had no clue it was farther away than he thought. We all continued to watch in horror at Tyler's torture. When his pain seemed to be pushing past excruciating, he disappeared into a puddle on the ground before reappearing as himself. He looked absolutely weak.

"Are you all ready to will me your Power yet, or are you all going to make this hard for me?" Chase challenged with that sickening smirk.

"Eat this, asshole," Reid shouted, firing an energy ball at Chase.

Chase dodged to the left to avoid the first and ducked as Reid launched another one. Reid had fired too soon though because Chase came up swinging. One after another, small compact orbs of energy slammed into Reid sending him stumbling backwards before falling to the ground. A final shot sent his crashing through the wall of the barn.

"Well, that was quick," Chase commented as Reid didn't emerge from the barn.

"Chase, stop this. We don't want to kill you," Caleb argued heroically, but Chase wouldn't have it.

"So _easy to find what's wrong_, but it's _harder to find what's right._ Caleb, what's wrong with this picture is your vain struggle to win. It disappoints me. On the bright side, I'm still going to win," Chase taunted, a devilish smile creeping further across his face.

Suddenly, Chase whipped out more of his energy balls, compacting hard against Pogue and Tyler's chest. Both boys went flying backwards. Only Caleb still stood, and he looked the worse for wear. Tyler crawled up off the ground and headed back towards Caleb. Caleb's eyes played between hatred and fear. The Son in front of him was just like him in so many ways. The difference lay in Chase's corruption at the hand of The Power. Chase possessed The Power of two people, so it could easily be Caleb's fate. To hate Chase was almost to hate a part of himself, but it wasn't just about him. It was about his brothers and the rest of us. The people that counted on him to be strong. Caleb fired back at Chase catching him off guard, but it only made Chase stumble. Chase wasn't afraid of The Power like Caleb was. That was Caleb's one weakness.

"Not bad, Caleb. You really are getting better, but where is that lovely girlfriend of yours?" Chase jeered, watching Caleb stiffen.

"This is between the Sons. She has nothing to do with this," Caleb growled out.

"Caleb, you really need to work on new hero lines. I've heard those lines before, and let me tell you. They weren't good the last time," he mocked, that evil grin growing wider.

"Well now I know why Caleb faced you alone the first time. Obviously, he was trying to spare us all your inane psychotic babble," Tyler fired back, causing a deep set frown to appear on Chase's face. Another ball of energy was lobbed at Chase, but he caught it.

"Simms, your only business in this fight is to will me your Power or die, but for now you're just in the way," Chase commented, compressing the energy ball in his hands and whipping it back at Tyler, who went flying into the air and landed hard against the side of the barn again.

"Enough," Caleb ordered, his voice low and menacing.

"Is golden boy getting annoyed?" Chase taunted, creeping into a defensive position.

"This fight is between you and me," Caleb shouted back.

"True. I'm not the one that bought back up to this fight to the death, but bring it, wyotch," Chase threatened with a smirk, sending a frenzy of energy at him.

Caleb returned with his own torrent of fire, but Chase was more skilled at dodging. Every missed throw collided with the ground like a small bomb exploding. Caleb blocked or boldly attacked. He was more aggressive and determined not to lose, but Chase had the skill. Every time Caleb couldn't block one of Chase's shots and fell to the ground in agony the Sons would desperately try to get up and attack, but Chase only threw well aimed shots at them sending them falling to the ground. Chase was taking on four Sons and still somehow was winning, but the other Sons were providing enough distraction to keep Chase busy. Slowly but surely, they began to fall away. It was only Caleb left to face the monster as Chase unleashed another torrent of energy, sending Caleb colliding with the ground.

**Caleb's POV**

"Ready to give up, or do we have to go through this whole charade again?" Chase taunted.

I glanced behind him to see Pogue collapsed by the tree he had been thrown into. Tyler looked to be regaining consciousness finally after having collided head on with the side of the barn, but Reid still hadn't emerged from the gigantic hole in the barn that he had been thrown through. It was just me, and I was all by myself. I had no idea where the girls were, so I would have to face the devil for the second time in my life. How many times could I dance with the devil and still survive though?

Struggling, I began to pull myself off the ground as it started to rain. Chase seemed to enjoy my challenge more than I would prefer, but I needed to defeat him for my family, friends, and myself. He strutted closer, flaunting his superiority. I wasn't really the eldest Son. He was, and he enjoyed that fact. With a stomp of his foot, another burst of energy came rippling against my body. It was like being punched in the chest. It took every last ounce of breath away. I fought through it, raising my body further off the ground, but Chase let another shockwave of energy ripple towards me, throwing me back down to the ground. Nothing could stop me from not giving up.

"Caleb, still determined to win? Geez, golden boy, I thought you were the smartest Son," he ridiculed. He had moved closer and grasped my hair, pulling my head up to see more clearly my broken friends.

"Clearly, you still underestimate me. It's still not really that complicated. Will me your Power, and maybe I'll spare the Sons. The Sons' future is still undecided, but on the bright side, it will be quick for them. C'mon, Caleb, five easy words," Chase tried to tempt me with his proposal.

If I willed him my Power, the Sons might die. There was still hope the girls would stop him or at least Sarah. I couldn't give in, but I didn't have an ounce of strength left.

"Think about Leona," he whispered in my ear.

"She is a lovely morsel. I'd just love to knock her up, too. Imagine that your precious girlfriend, moaning and wailing beneath me. I'd enjoy that. She'd fight because it's in her nature, but that would make it all the more enjoyable," he leered.

My stomach sickened and twisted at the thought. My Lee in his arms. I couldn't let him do that to her even if it cost me my life. She was my everything, and I wasn't about to let that happen to her. I had no way of knowing whether he would keep his promise, but what option did I have? He'd kill me if I didn't will him my Power, and I knew that would only guarantee his horrendous plan. I moved my mouth to speak, but my tongue wouldn't form the words. His cold hand collided with my jaw, holding it tightly.

"Say it," he shouted through clenched teeth.

"I…will…you…," I started, struggling to utter those horrible words.

A look of glee appeared on his face. He was getting what he wanted, so this was the moment he had waited all year for. I was about to utter the final two words when his hand was suddenly ripped from my face. I looked back to see Chase, rolling on the ground a huge burn spot in the middle of his chest. Triumphantly, I turned to face my rescuer. My goddess in red. She left nothing to the imagination with a red corset top that hugged her torso tightly and exposed most of her chest and midriff, and jeans that clung to her every curve. She looked threatening and menacing, ready to kill Chase, but absolutely tempting.

"He isn't willing you a damn thing, asshole," she challenged, cradling another huge ball of flames in her hand.

**A/N: Yeah, first scene of the fight is done, and I hoped you liked it. Next chapter is going to be way more fun to write because it's the girls' turn to enter the arena. Quick info: Lee's top is Jennifer Garner's red Elektra costume top and her name basically means lion. I think that's it. Sorry, if it seems like the boys went down too quickly, but it's Chase. Even if you hate him, you have to admit he does know how to kick ass. I couldn't resist throwing back to the movie especially with the wyotch because you have to laugh at that. Anyways, more info on next chapter when you review lol. So please please review.**


	26. I Never Told You What I Did for a Living

**A/N: Thanks to all of you who read and reviewed. The story has over a 100 reviews, so I'm extremely happy. This chapter the girls get to take a whack at Chase and Sarah, so I hope you will enjoy. I didn't use the lyrics this time, but I think you'll understand why I chose the song if you listen to it. Again, there was language, so asterisks were friends with this chapter. This isn't one of my longest chapters, and I kinda wish it was longer. I couldn't make it longer without ruining what I had in mind for next chapter. I really do hope you like even though alot of it is...well I'll let you see.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Covenant or "I Never Told You What I Do for a Living" by My Chemical Romance.**

**Chapter 26: I Never Told You What I Do for a Living**

**Leona's POV**

His evil face glared up at me from the ground. Out of anger, I threw the other fireball between his sprawled legs. It missed his good friends by inches, and I just smiled innocently. His mouth transformed into one of a snarling animal. He was utterly disgusting.

"Surprised to see me?" I taunted, more fire forming in my hands.

"You crazy bitch," Chase screamed, as he dodged another ball of flame.

"I prefer crazy witch," I mocked, throwing another torrent of flames at him.

Chase kept creeping back further in retreat, so I used the opportunity to edge towards my beaten and fallen Caleb. He looked up at me in surprise and shock, but I couldn't fight back my anger. He had almost given up. The cute but stupid dumbass. I reached down to help him before realizing I'd burn him if he touched me right now, so I released Fire's hold on my body, beginning to cool my body temperature. Caleb took my offered hand, pulling himself into my arms. His hands clung tight to the exposed skin on the small of my back before trailing up the laces of my corset. I looked at the cuts, trickling with blood, and the bruises, beginning to show, but Caleb seemed to be more concerned with my lips. Before I could respond, his mouth crashed down hard against mine, and his tongue darted into my mouth aggressively. He was never this bold, and what the hell. My hands moved up to his neck, pressing him closer to me. Damn it. What was I doing? Psychopath first, then Caleb. I pushed him away, with a small amount of annoyance.

"Caleb, I can't do my job if you're insistent on dying or making out. Let's finish what we came for," I scolded.

"Sorry, I couldn't resist," he admitted, that beautiful smile creeping across his face.

"Go help the rest of them. I'll keep this jackass busy," I urged, letting Fire surge back through my body.

He kissed me quickly on the cheek before darting off towards the collapsed Pogue. I bent down to pull my athame from my black knee-high leather boots. I needed it for the binding spell, but if I had to slit Chase's throat with it, believe me I would. A cold hand came to rest on my shoulder, and I rapidly turned around blade close in hand. Somehow I was startled to see the rest of my sisters. They wore their hair in long braids like me with tank tops and jeans of various colors. Di looked viciously on, ready to tear out Chase's throat. That same expression seemed to be pasted on all of their faces, but I needed them to get the boys back in fighting condition quickly.

"Lee, where is she?" Cybele asked seriously.

"I still don't see her, but she's here. Chase needs her for backup. Spread out and get the boys back on their feet while I make Chase eat a little Fire. Hopefully, that will draw her out," I commanded, my voice barely above a whisper.

They darted towards their boys while I strode towards Chase. My fingers danced against the gleaming silver hilt. Chase, suddenly aware of my approaching presence, looked up at me with those hideous black eyes. He began laughing at me hysterically. Seriously, he belonged in a psych ward.

"You really think you can beat me," he taunted, pulling himself up off the ground.

"Yeah, I do," I answered confidently. I sent another ball of fire sparking at his feet. It extinguished itself in the water.

"You must have been one hell of a f***," he commented with a sickening smirk.

That comment tore through my body like I was stabbing myself in the chest with my own knife. My face burned in anger, and suddenly, all I could think about was killing him. I charged full speed at him, brandishing my athame in one hand and a ball of flames in the other. He backflipped up into the air as I missed him by inches. He only continued to laugh at my failed attempt. I turned on my heel to face the beast again.

"Really, Caleb must have enjoyed screwing you. I bet you're a screamer, aren't you, Leona?" he taunted, licking his lips at the thought.

"Go to hell," I screamed.

I dived at him again and missed, but I had at least sliced into his side. He saw the blood drip from my blade and rapidly placed a hand to his side. When he pulled his hand away, I saw the fresh crimson blood, staining his hand as well. I turned my body around to face him, my face warped with anger. Irony started to spark in my mind. Clearly, he had some sadist tendencies, so why not play with them and his cocky arrogance.

"I'll get in line right next to you," he responded with his normal arrogance, ignoring his fresh wound.

"You know what I was just thinking. You must be one lousy lay if Sarah is the only girl you can get to f*** you," I ridiculed, watching his face transform into that pained anger. A smirk plastered itself boldly across my own.

I expected anger and maybe an energy ball to the chest in revenge. I didn't expect those damn ropes again. They latched onto my chest, pulling me closer and closer to the arrogant son of a bitch. I couldn't move as my feet dragged against the rain sodden ground, and my arms hung uselessly at my sides as I continued to be pulled closer to the monster. When I was inches from him, he released the ropes and grabbed on tightly to my upper arms. He looked at my face with this sick pleasure, and his head bent down to my chest. Suddenly, his tongue snaked between my breasts, grazing up my chest and neck before stopping at my lips. One of his hands grabbed hold of my hair and yanked my head back. My stomach lurched at how close his face was to mine.

"I want to hear you scream my name," his voice whispered, as his head bent towards my neck.

His teeth grazed along my skin, followed by his disgusting tongue. I found it hard to keep the contents of my stomach locked down because all I wanted to do was vomit. After tonight, I was never making fun of Reid because clearly he wasn't the biggest pervert this world had ever met. Chase was plain sick.

"The only way I'll scream your name is when I kill you," I spit out venomously.

"You say that now, but you'll love every minute of it," he whispered as his tongue licked across my lips.

"Chase, what are you doing? Stop screwing around."

I heard Sarah screech from her position on top of the barn. She was dressed entirely in white from her white tank top, white jeans, and white leather boots skimming up past her knee. Seriously, who wears white to a fight, but it definitely showed her swelling belly. For once in my life, I was glad to see her. He turned around to look at her, his eyes apologetic. He had been caught, trying to screw his enemy's girlfriend with about a dozen people watching. What a freak. I took advantage of the diversion Sarah was creating to knee Chase in the groin. He fell to the ground, clutching his now bruised boys.

"Stick to girls that actually want to have your demon spawn," I taunted, letting flames sprout in my fingers.

I prepared to hurl the ball of flames when a massive force of energy struck him, sending him flying. My eyes gazed up to see Caleb's face. He looked beyond pissed, almost to the point of seeing blood. He could play with the little pain in the ass while I dealt with Sarah who had finally reared her ugly face. Time to have our fun. Luckily, Alena must have read my mind as a whirlwind suddenly whipped around Sarah and sent her hurtling from the roof towards the ground.

"Cyb, Di, get over here," I shouted through the growing noise of thunder.

The two girls came bolting towards me, dodging energy balls their now conscious boys were throwing. The Sons looked extremely angry, and they wanted to shove this bastard in the ground just as much as the rest of us. Hopefully, they could keep Chase busy fighting while we took down Sarah. Al headed more slowly towards us, trying to control the spiraling Sarah. Sarah's eyes opened, glowing fiercely white. She stared angrily at Al, and I saw the whirling cage start to falter. Damn it. I hurled one of the balls of flames in my hand at her floating figure. It broke Al's trance and gave her enough time to rush over to us, but the fire didn't last long as rain continued to pour down. Sarah landed gently on the ground and started stomping towards us, rage pouring out in torrents at us.

"Did you think I'd be that easy to stop?" she smirked, turning her eyes on Cybele.

"Maybe I should make her impale you on sharp rocks?" Sarah contemplated, her eyes filling with devilish glee.

The green began to slip from Cyb's eyes as the ground began to shake. The earth started to raise and tremble as sharp edges of broken ground shot forth towards the sky. We needed to begin the spell, but we couldn't if this twisted bitch was controlling Cyb's mind. Looks like some more Fire was coming her way. I wound up and threw a curve ball of fire at her, sending her stumbling backwards. This pissed her off even more. Sarah charged at me, deciding powers wouldn't be as enjoyable as an actual fist fight to the death. I turned around quickly to face my sisters.

"Start the damn ritual. I'll deal with the bitch," I shouted, darting towards my enemy. They looked at me slightly panicked, but I knew they would do as I asked.

"Watchtower of the East, Air. I invoke thee. Bind the powers of the one blessed with Spirit," Alena cried out, pointing her wand towards the center of the circle.

Wind began to rush around us. It hit Sarah the hardest. Her breath became ragged as if it was taking every last ounce of her breath away. She fought through it, throwing her leg out at my stomach. I caught it in my hand and returned a hard and swift kick to her side. Sarah fell to the ground, but her face was even more feral than before. She crawled up off the ground angrily.

"Lee, we need you," Cyb screamed above the howling wind.

"Damn it, Cyb. Skip me," I ordered angrily, dodging a punch to the jaw.

I glanced around quick to see if they were continuing when Sarah's fist collided with my jaw this time. Damn her. I threw a right hook at her, busting her lip. At least, I began to hear Di's voice above the screaming noise of wind and thunder.

"Watchtower of the West, Water, I invoke thee. Bind the powers of the one blessed with Spirit," Ondine shouted, dumping the fallen rain that had collected in her chalice into the center of the circle.

Water began to pour heavily down onto Sarah and I as we continued our fight. The ground was becoming insanely muddy, and maintaining my balance was becoming difficult. The exploding balls of energy that burst around us didn't exactly make matters better. Geez, could the boys learn to aim? C'mon it was difficult enough. At least, Sarah was having as much difficulty as me, so for the most part, we were on an even playing ground. She jabbed at my stomach, but I feinted to the right and kneed her in the side. She stumbled backward before charging back at me with her fingers stretched out into claws. I really needed my sisters to hurry up because fighting in the soggy grass wasn't exactly growing easier.

"Watchtower of the North, Earth, I invoke thee. Bind the powers of the Guardian of Spirit," Cybele screamed, pounding her staff into the ground.

As Sarah tried to kick me again, the ground began to shake violently around us. Both of us lost our balance and fell to the ground. The earth suddenly rose up, creating this high plateau that kept rising farther from the ground. We were both trapped on the rising ground. Her eyes suddenly beheld this fear and terror I hadn't seen before. I dived off the rising plateau and somersaulted through the air. Landing on the ground, I dodged more bursts of energy aimed at me and headed towards the circle my sisters had created. I pulled my athame from the back of my jeans, prepared to strike the final blow of the binding.

"Watchtower of the South, Fire…," I began but a tremendous force came slamming into my back before I could finish.

I went flying to the ground, moaning from the agony. The pain was excruciating, and I could hardly breathe. I looked up to see Chase storming towards me, and another ball of energy collided with my body, striking my head with extreme force. The pain only seemed to triple. If I couldn't finish my part, the binding wouldn't work. I began to open my mouth to finish when my body was suddenly flung against the barn like the boys before me. My vision became cloudy, and my eyelids began to droop.

"I'm never going to let you win, bitch," I heard his bitter voice scream before my vision went black.

**A/N: I know I'm mean to leave you like that, but I had to. It just means you have a longer chapter next time around. I couldn't resist making Chase the sadist pervert because I never liked him. I hope this chapter had some tension and Chase made your stomach turn. If it did, I did my job. Anyways, please review despite my meanness. **


	27. Dark Wings

**A/N: Thanks all of you, readers and reviewers. I know I was mean to leave you hanging where I did, but on the bright side, another chapter is now up for you. I just have to say that the songs I've picked out for this chapter and the coming ones, I've had picked out since I began the story, so please listen to the songs. =) Another thing, I also listened to "We Are" by Ana Johnsson an extreme amount as I wrote major parts of the fight, so I suggest listening to that song as well. I'll add it to the playlist on my profile along with Dark Wings obviously. Also, sorry if you're getting sick of Leona, but this fight is really about Leona, Caleb, Sarah, and Chase while the others are more like pawns. Don't worry I will write about them all more in the sequel, so patience please because I have an insane idea left in store for Leona. Anyways, please enjoy the chapter. Hopefully, I leave you on the edge of your seat or crying.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Covenant or "Dark Wings" by Within Temptation.**

**Chapter 27: Dark Wings**

**Leona's POV**

Pain rippled through my body in waves, but it was at least beginning to ebb with the exception of my head. My brain ached like no other as it throbbed painfully. Damn, it was no wonder the guys didn't take many of these energy balls. They hurt like hell especially the ones to the head. If the pain weren't enough, I was freaking cold. The rain-filled puddles and muddy ground had soaked through my corset and jeans. My body began to shiver as I struggled to open my eyes. Something told me I didn't really want to see what was going on around me, but the soft pressure of fingertips against my aching temples finally encouraged me to open my heavy eyelids. The light touch felt so good and seemed to be relieving my agony slightly. It was probably Caleb, a mess with concern. He cared more about me than himself.

"Hello, Sleeping Beauty."

"Caleb," I moaned gently before opening my eyes.

My stomach lurched when I saw the unmistakable gray blue eyes that were most definitely not Caleb's. Chase looked at me with this greedy, lecherous smile painted across his face. I realized that if he wasn't so sick and perverted, he would be hot, but I needed to be more concerned with killing or escaping this twisted individual than whether he was a hot bad guy or not. I elbowed him in the stomach, but his hand just clamped down hard over my mouth and pulled me back against him. His nose skimmed across my cheekbone as his lips pressed close to my ear. I couldn't fight the shiver that ran up and down my spine.

"Ready to scream my name? If you want to moan, I'll take that, too," he whispered, his hot breath tickling my ear.

"Chase, let her go," my evil angel growled, his voice angry and aggressive.

"Caleb, when are you going to learn to listen to me?" Chase taunted. No doubt a smirk was plastered across his psychopathic face.

"The same day you go to hell," Caleb yelled back in annoyance.

Despite his threatening demeanor, I saw the panic and terror creeping across Caleb's face. He was afraid he would lose me like he almost lost Sarah, but I wasn't going to let that happen. Ignoring the pitch black color, I looked into his eyes, showing him the courage and strength I still had left. If he didn't give up, neither would I.

"You really should be more careful what you say," Chase warned, yanking me up to my feet.

I started to fight for my freedom again until I felt something sharp skim quickly across my neck. Damn it. He had my athame. I couldn't do anything without that knife plunging deep into my neck. I might have super cool powers of fire, but immortality wasn't one of them. Maybe there was a way out of this. I just needed time to think of one. C'mon Caleb, buy me more time, and I'll find my way out of this.

"Chase, stop this," Caleb demanded.

I felt Chase's chest seize with laugher against my back. His free arm snaked around my waist, pulling me flush against him He had shoved my ass tight against a certain area of his anatomy I had no desire to be near, and it caused my stomach to turn at how close I was to him. Why couldn't it have been Caleb to wake me up? First thing, I was doing when I got the chance was teaching Caleb how to run. No more freaks waking me up out of unconsciousness.

"Caleb, I really don't think you're in a position to be making demands. You can use all The Power you want on me, but one slip of my hand and…whoops," Chase responded, letting the blade slip in his hand.

I felt the sharp edge scrape hard against my skin, and warm blood began to trickle down my neck. Fury blazed in Caleb's eyes, and he started to charge towards us. This only made Chase tighten his hold on my neck. Caleb froze, afraid to move even a step closer. I wanted so badly to run away from Chase and straight into Caleb's arms, so I could forget this whole mess in his ferociously intoxicating kisses. Wait a second. Fire. I almost always burned Caleb when I kissed him because my temperature spiked drastically when I didn't pay attention. With as much contact as Chase had with my skin, I could burn him pretty badly if I could make my body temperature raise high enough. At least, I had to give it a try. I let Fire surge through my blood, pouring heat through my body. My eyes slowly changed to their hellish red. When I looked over at Caleb, I saw a huge smile replace the terror. He knew exactly what I was going to do.

"What's so funny, Caleb?" Chase mocked, trying to hide his confusion with sarcasm but failing miserably at his ploy.

"That," Caleb answered, pointing at me with his finger and with his own smirk spreading across his face.

I seized the opportunity of Chase's confusion to let my temperature rise unnaturally high. Chase suddenly released me to ease his skin from the burning damage I was doing. I stumbled to the ground and used Chase's distraction to bolt towards Caleb's safe arms. Caleb gathered me tightly in his arms, ignoring the pain my scorching skin was causing him. He was just happy to have me safe and sound, wrapped in his loving arms.

"Stupid bitch, I'm going to kill you," Chase screamed, his mouth distorted in anger.

"We'll see about that, Chase," Caleb threatened, refusing to release me from his hold.

"Oh, I'm so scared," Chase mocked, looking at me with contempt.

"You should be," I warned, my voice low and threatening.

My blood was beginning to bubble in complete hatred of this boy. I released myself from Caleb's arms and stepped towards the enemy. Gigantic fireballs formed in my hands, and I looked over into Caleb's eyes to see the same determination to win clearly evident in his. We would win this together. I sprinted forward, throwing the fire at Chase with all the rage and spite I possessed in my spirit. Chase dodged and stumbled trying to avoid the fiery missiles aimed at him. It provided the distraction I needed as I approached his cowering form. I leaped into the air, stuck my leg out, and rotated it towards his body just as my boot came into contact with his head. He fell to the ground, anger rippling outwardly from him. Quickly, he rose up off the ground, almost snarling, and threw one of those damn energy balls at me that sent my body flying into the air again. I landed hard on the ground, but I ignored the pain, popping back up on my two legs in my traditional fighting stance. Caleb began to throw a torrent of his own balls of energy at Chase, but it didn't work as effectively. Suddenly Caleb went floating up into the air, held there by Chase. Damn it. What did we have to do to kill this bastard? Besides, where were the other Sons? We could sure use their help right now.

I turned all around, trying to find them. I saw my worst nightmares coming true. Without me to finish the binding, Spirit's powers were still alive and well. Sarah had left her prison on top of the mound of earth, and she was using her unbound powers to control the other Guardians. My sisters had turned on the Sons, so the guys were too busy fighting off their girlfriends to worry about Chase. I looked on as Pogue dodged another rising crack in the ground that was directed at him, but he returned fire with a force of energy aimed at Cyb's feet. She fell back onto the ground but rose back up frighteningly fast. Poor Tyler and Reid actually had to hit their girlfriends with The Power, or their deaths were pretty much sealed. Reid looked purple and blue like he was about to suffocate from lack of air, and Tyler looked like he was on the verge of turning into a mummy as more water drained from his body. Di held her hand out in the air, and I watched as the rain falling into her hand transformed into a sharp icicle. I had no doubt who the cause of this was. Sarah. She had her weaknesses just as much as us. I had to kill Chase, or the Sons would be dead shortly. Their Power was no match for ours.

Sarah looked onward at the mess she was creating and enjoying every ounce of pain she would cause if any of the boys died, but to be honest, she was a mess. Her clothes were now stained with mud, and her pale blond hair was a tangled mess. Her face was streaked with cuts and mud. She looked to be on the verge of insanity, but more importantly, she was completely oblivious of me. Chase wasn't much better. He was so occupied with either throwing Caleb around or dodging Caleb's counter attacks, so Chase had forgotten about me as well. Something caught my attention as more lightning flashed across the sky. I saw my blade glimmered where it lay abandoned on the ground in the mud. I charged full speed towards it, not even sure what I was going to do with it, but Fire screamed inside me, telling me I needed it. Poorly aimed energy balls exploded around me as I raced towards it. Caleb's eyes caught hold of mine as I continued my sprint. He understood that he needed to keep fighting Chase no matter how much the pain. He had to hang on until I could end this. I appreciated the fact that he understood me without words like we were extensions of each other despite our differences. However, Chase saw my approach and began firing energy out at me rapidly. I dodged them as best as I could, but some still brushed against my skin, hurting like hell as they passed. Forgetting the pain, I pushed onward, determined to bring this battle to an end with Chase's death. Suddenly, I saw one more energy ball hurtling towards me, and I leaped and flipped through the air to avoid it crashing into my body. As I landed, my hands grasped on to something wet and metal. I breathed a sigh of relief, realizing it was my blade.

Rain poured down heavily, pasting my hair to my skin, as I rose up ferociously to face my enemy. I savored the fear, beginning to register on his face. Fire ripped forcefully from my body, extending to the blade. I held my athame out towards the sky, brandishing the blade that blazed with fire. Strength and power poured into my body. Gripping the blade tightly in my outstretched hand, I looked at the scared and scarred face of the monster called Chase, determined to end this with one spell only I could cast. The Ignis Caeli, the Fire of the Sky. If it worked, Chase would meet his end with one lightning strike to the heart he never had.

"Chase, I hope this hurts like hell. Ignis…," I began, but a sudden sharp pain rippled through my body.

I stumbled from the pain, dropping the dagger from my hands. Damn it. Would people stop interrupting my spells? It was freaking annoying. I looked up to see Sarah's eerie white eyes glaring straight through me. She kept walking closer, intensifying her spell. The pain seemed to be becoming increasingly excruciating, and all the noise seemed to be diminishing like I was being pulled out of this world with a great deal of force. I could barely hear Chase's maniacal laughter. It hardly sounded louder than a whisper even though I knew it was much louder.

"LEONA!" Caleb shouted in panic, running towards me, but even his voice seemed muted and distant. He was barely a few yards away, and I could barely hear him.

Sarah was using that damn curse on me. I fought to find something strong to hold on to that would close off my weaknesses, but my body was growing too weary to fight. Caleb's perfect face and smile flashed in front of me as my vision began to blur and become fuzzy. I needed to fight for him because he needed me. We were each other's everything, and he couldn't defeat them alone. He needed me, but I was so tired.

_Leona, you're stronger than this, _Fire called through the growing darkness.

'I'm not. I'm too weak. I'm not as brave as you think I am,' I protested, feeling my spirit beginning to slip further from my body.

_You are strong. Think about your sisters and Caleb. Think about everything you have to live for. You fight back even when your back is to the wall. Keep fighting, _Fire demanded angrily.

Before I could answer, I came slamming back into my body. I thought I had broken the spell because Fire had given me the strength, but then, I felt something fall against my weak legs, causing me to nearly fall myself. When I looked down, I saw Caleb's body dropping to the ground. He must have stepped in front of me, so she had turned the curse on him as revenge.

"CALEB!" I screamed, my voice cracking with terror and fear.

No. It couldn't be him. Her fight was with me not him. Why was she taking him? I dropped down to his shivering body, trembling with pain and fear. I could feel his spirit, leaving his body, even though it just looked like he was sleeping fitfully. His chest still rose and fell strongly, and his heart continued to beat fast. It didn't matter that in truth he was still alive because I could still see everything I loved and cherished about him draining from him at a rapid rate. My eyes filled with tears that mingled with the rain falling heavily across my cheeks. My breathing seemed to falter from the pain of my breaking heart.

"Poor Golden Boy," Chase taunted in the background.

I ignored him, focusing only on Caleb. I cradled him in my arms like a little child, but slowly, my skin was burning his beautiful bronze skin. This only made me cry more because it only added to how much I had hurt him. I allowed the Fire to recede from me, so I could hold the only person in the world I had ever cared about in my rain-soaked arms. Goddess, why? He gave me everything, and now he was being punished for it. I looked into his eyes that were now blank of the darkness of The Power. His eyes still blinked involuntarily, but there was no life in those beautiful brown eyes I loved. Why did you have to save me? I could've fought my way back. He should have let it be me. My tears dripped from my face, landing on his already drenched face. I stroked his face, my fingers brushing over the fresh cuts he had suffered from Chase. His face was soaking wet and splotched with mud, but he was still the most beautiful man I would ever lay my eyes on.

"_Don't you die on me,_ Caleb. C'mon, baby, fight this. Hear my voice. _You haven't made you peace._ Please, please, come back to me. _Live life. Breathe, breathe,_" I whispered, staring at his now pale face, but I knew he was gone.

"_Don't die on me…Live life. Breathe, breathe_," I repeated, rocking him gently back and forth in my arms. My evil angel was gone.

The rain suddenly stopped. I looked up into the night sky looking for a sign of what to do. A sudden streak of lightning flashed across the sky, filling this horrendous night with light. I looked back down at the face of the Son I swore to love and protect with my whole life. I promised myself I would be his Guardian and be joined with him until my heart stopped beating, and so far, I had failed.

"I'll finish this for you even if it costs me my life. I love you, Caleb," I murmured, the tears continuing to stream down my cheeks.

I kissed his perfect lips that were now growing pale without the soul living behind them. He had fought in vain to save and protect me, and I couldn't let him suffer in vain. Gently, I laid him onto the ground and rose to my feet. I wiped the tears from my eyes, streaking mud across my face. I felt Fire stampeding back through my veins. A strength I never knew overwhelmed my body as I straightened up. She had taken the only person I valued in the world. I would take the one she loved at all costs. My heart and soul was gone with Caleb. I was as good as dead because without him I had nothing to live for.

They can say all they want about an eye for an eye makes the whole world blind, but I'd still fight blind because justice is blind. My vision shifted into that ghoulish red as I stepped towards my tormentors.

_As they took your soul away  
__The night turned into the day  
__Blinded by your rays of life  
__Gave [me] the strength [I] needed._

**A/N: I know, I know. I'm really impossibly mean, but would it be as fun if I told you I had that planned since Chapter 1? Look on the bright side, I didn't kill him. Sarah used the curse I had mentioned earlier, so he's alive but then not. Basically, Caleb is now in a coma. A small minor point about Ignis Caeli. The ancient Romans considered lightning to be rapid fire hurled by Zeus, so being a Latin geek, I stuck with that interpretation. Yeah, I quoted Daredevil again, but personally, I think it would've been cooler to see Elektra kick Bullseye's ass versus Daredevil. That's besides the point. Anyways, this chapter was actually emotional for me to write because I basically ripped out a piece of Leona and decided her life still had to go on somehow. I hope this chapter was as emotional for you to read as it was for me to write. Please let me know what you think by reviewing. Please. **


	28. Waking the Demon

**A/N: Thanks all of you who reviewed again despite my evil nature with last chapter. Sorry, I didn't get this chapter up yesterday, but I was greatly distracted by Sky High last night which I watched for the first time ever. Anyways, please forgive me for making you wait, but it at least gave me some ideas for the sequel. I just wanted to let you know that this is the last chapter, so this story is done. I just want to say this chapter is kind of odd to put it mildly, but I hope you'll tolerate its strangeness. That's what I get for reading Euripedes **_**Medea**_** one too many times. Like I've already said to a number of you, I am writing a sequel which I hope you will check out once I have it posted. Anyways, I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Covenant or "Waking the Demon" by Bullet for My Valentine.**

**Chapter 28: Waking the Demon**

**Leona's POV**

I raised my head slowly, glaring angrily at my enemy. My vision was completely corrupted by the red, so I literally was seeing red. Hate and venom coursed through my veins, heating my blood more than it already had. I stood there watching as my hands curled up into claws at my side. Chase watched curiously at my mutating form, but I wasn't really all that concerned with his fate. He would die, and I would make sure of that. Fire roared like a ferocious lion in my chest.

"Poor little Leona, not a friend in the world," Chase taunted at me. The arrogant bastard.

"The way I've always been," I responded sternly. I could feel the fire from my fingertips spreading across my palms.

"With Caleb the protector gone, who's going to save you now?" he jeered, stepping forward. He seemed unafraid of me, but that was a fool's error to make. His Power really was no match for mine.

"No one. Nothing has changed there," I answered defiantly.

While he continued his approach, he didn't notice the flames spreading further up my arms and across my shoulders. Fire was binding with my body as I stood there. Skin and bones, flesh and muscle were transforming into pure fire. Fire was uncontrollable and acted entirely on emotion with no thought of the consequences, so all I could feel was the burning desire for his death. This foul creature in front of me had taken away what I cared for, so why not take away what he valued most? His life. I gazed down quickly to see my chest completely ablaze. I was so numb with a different kind of pain that I hardly registered the intense normal human pain that my body should be feeling. I felt something wet running from my eyes, but I figured it was more tears welling up involuntarily.

"Chase, stop. Don't go near her," Sarah suddenly called worriedly.

"Sarah, shut up. Bloody tears aren't going to stop me from killing her. If I can't hurt Caleb, I'll hurt his girlfriend as payback," Chase called back, aggravated by her interruption.

That's what they were, but why were my eyes bleeding? It didn't matter I had one task to accomplish. I had to kill Chase. I needed to kill Chase. I had to make Sarah and him suffer somehow. Both of them must be punished. I looked at my intended victim with darkened and pleasurable glee, but he only saw the challenge not the danger. He still didn't know the full extent of what I was. A woman possessed by an element and anger. I was the closest thing to Wrath personified. If I had any guess, I was slipping into the Elemental form. I didn't exactly know what it was other than the fact that I was transforming into pure Fire, but I didn't really much care. I focused my demonic eyes back on hers. Her eyes betrayed another emotion. Fear. She knew Chase was going to die no matter what she did, so she was more concerned with saving her own ass than worrying about his.

"Sarah, why don't you face me yourself?" I taunted, but my voice no longer sounded normal. It sounded mutant like and unnatural.

As I looked into her eyes free of their ghost white, I saw something deeper than fear. It was pure terror, and it only made me angrier.

"You take something of mine and then have the nerve to be afraid of me. Big mistake, bitch," I screamed out into the night sky like a feral monster as the rage boiled up within me.

I was becoming more animal than human with each passing moment. My arms were completely consumed by the fire, and it was now working its way down my torso and legs. Slowly, the only things I could think about were emotions, no reason or logic could control.

"Really, Leona, you think this mess of fire you're becoming is going to scare me?" he jeered, trying to unnerve me, but I only wanted to taste the blood pouring from his lifeless body.

"It should," I screeched out, my voice somehow growing high pitched like a banshee. I hurled a fireball at him, but he managed to sidestep it at the last second.

"There's nothing you can do that Sarah can't control," he responded, giving me a smirk, not even unnerved by the fire.

A growl echoed loudly from my throat, as I slumped into a defensive crouch. He glanced over to Sarah for assurance, but she was anything but reassuring. She had destroyed my only weakness and without his spirit, her only hold on my powers had vanished away. Her stupid mistake had unlocked the door on a caged lion, and instinct was telling her to run. That must be the only smart idea she had the entire day, but I couldn't let that happen. She was going to watch me murder her heart like she had watched me suffer the same fate.

Sarah began edging away, her pathetic flight instinct kicking in. I thrust out my arm, pointing at her fleeing body. Suddenly, a circle of flames burst to life around her. There was no way a fire should have held with as soaked as the earth was, but this wasn't anyone's normal kind of fire. I saw her consider jumping through the flames, but I couldn't have any of that. With a wave of my hand, the fire entrapping her rose higher above her head. I watched with delight as she cowered into the center.

"Sarah, what are you doing? Control her," Chase ordered desperately.

"She can't. Didn't she tell you her powers aren't as strong as you think they are?" I taunted stalking closer to my prey. I threw another ball of flames right in front of his feet, but he only barely flinched.

"Chase, I'm sorry," I heard her cry in vain, but my mouth just spread into a sickening grin.

"What do you mean? You said you could control anyone," he screamed deafeningly at her.

"You see, Chase, her powers only work if there are weaknesses. She took Caleb away, so she has no weakness to pick at. You're all alone with only your puny Power. Tell me. How long do you think you can last?" I questioned with that eerie voice, stepping closer. I thrust my hand out causing another bull ring of fire to form, encircling Chase and me.

The flames began to lick across my face while my hair fanned out into a long mane of fire. I was hardly human anymore, but I didn't even really know what I was. Hate, rage, and anger ruled my body now. I was just the executioner's blade in Chase's death. I felt like I was purely Fire which meant I had very little control over my decisions. I was like a wildfire speeding steadily onward with no intention of stopping or turning around. Justice was all I cared about. Revenge was all I wanted.

I approached closer to my intended victim, licking my lips at the thought of spilling his fresh blood or turning him into a pile of ashes. He continued to look at me with delight, merely seeing a challenge. I would enjoy the fight.

Chase released an energy ball directed straight at my chest, and before I could react, my body was suddenly flipping into the air. I landed gracefully on the ground, more flames sparking around my feet. He stared at me in shock as if turning into an angry Human Torch wasn't disturbing enough.

"My turn," I cackled, sending a stream of fire directly at his chest.

He fell to the ground, rolling around frantically to put out the fire, but his face still held that cocky arrogance that I hated so. Unexpectedly, laughter began echoing from his mouth as he raised himself up off the ground.

"I'll admit it that was quite impressive, you pyro bitch, but you won't hurt your beloved Caleb," he taunted, raising a hand towards Caleb's comatose body.

I roared into the air as Fire consumed every last inch of me. The pain of my dead beating heart was far greater than that of fire eating away at my body. I charged towards my enemy, intent on strangling him with my fiery hands. His Power rippled out at me, but where it once had knocked me back now it only brushed against me like the thin tapered blue flame of a candle. Painless and absolutely useless.

"Chase, I will have your head," I growled demonically.

The sound was still so unnatural to my ears, but it was a means to an end. In all likelihood, I would probably die from what I was doing, but I didn't care. Simple as that I didn't care because I was in truth already dead, with or without Caleb. He only made me think I had a life left to live. I hadn't been alive since the day I realized my element could kill.

"Leona, what are you doing?"

I heard Cybele call, stopping me in my tracks. She was always the constant voice of reason, but I wasn't going to listen. This one time being rational wouldn't do a damn thing. It wouldn't bring Caleb back.

"If you stay in elemental form any longer, you'll die, Lee," she pleaded, her voice dripping with concern.

I knew she was right I could feel my body weakening unable to control the Fire much longer, but it only had to be long enough to kill the bastard. That's all the time I needed. I turned to face her and noticed with sadness the fear radiating from her. To her, I had become a monster possessed by their emotions.

"I'm already dead, Cyb," I called out.

Her face glazed over with horror. I think part of her was afraid to see her friend in such a demonic form consumed by pain and hate while part of her felt bad that I was actually going to kill a human being. Chase was a hateful creature, barely human, but he still breathed the same as I did. If I were to call myself human, I had to name him in a similar fashion. Hate can divide you, but it doesn't change the innate similarities between you. An ounce of pity weighed heavily for Chase, but he wasn't the prodigal Son. He wouldn't change his ways. His very nature and background told him to destroy, kill, and thirst for more. Taking his life was far more valuable than the many he would take on his quest for power if I let him live.

Something moved in the corner of my eye outside the dancing flames. I looked to see Caleb's body floating in the air, and I remembered how he never understood how much pain I could cause him. I at least owed him the safety of a world free from Chase. I felt more tears running down my face, and the fire seemed to be moving away from my face. No, not yet. I have to finish this first. Then, I felt this stabbing pain to the side of my abdomen. I looked down slowly to see my athame stabbed deeply in my side. Chase stood in front of me with enjoyment, painted across his face. I howled in pain but set my monstrous eyes on his.

"Didn't think I'd kill you first? Isn't it ironic that it's with your own dagger?" he mocked, enjoying the sick pleasure from my pain.

"You should've aimed for the heart," I responded, yanking the blade from my body and dropping it to the ground.

Finally, his arrogance fell away. There was no way he expected that. At last, he was scared shitless of me as he should be, but the pain was rapidly replacing the burning hatred that was fuelling this elemental state. If I could finish this, I could collapse into the abyss. Chase began to back away fearfully, but I grabbed him by the arm. My fingers singed through the fabric of his coat and shirt in seconds, and soon it was burning through skin. He screamed in pain like a wounded animal, but I just drank up the sound like a fine wine.

"It's over, Chase," I whispered, kissing him on the cheek. When I drew back, I saw the skin was a burnt mess.

I focused on concentrating the Fire in my chest while he tried to back away frantically. Building it up and growing increasingly stronger with each passing second. The fire that had consumed the rest of my body was pulling itself towards the center of my chest. When I had no more fuel left to add to the fire, I released it. A strong plume of fire burst from my body barreling towards Chase. He stumbled backwards trying to escape, but the plume came hurtling for him anyways. I smiled as the burst of fire ripped into his body. The horrific nature of this fire was that it couldn't be quenched or put out. The more he struggled the more it seemed to adhere to his body. I watched as his face disappeared into the flames. It was finally over. The fire had vanished from my body, so I was finally feeling all the pain from my burns and cuts. Without order, my body walked through the ring of fire, and I stumbled over to where Caleb lay in the wet grass. My body collapsed beside his, weary from exhaustion and pain. I closed my eyes in relief letting my other senses take in what was happening around me.

The smell of revenge is by far the most disgusting. The heat and flames that ate away at skin and hair and charred the bones made me sick with the stench they produced. It was the worst smell I could ever encounter, but the smell of sweet rain dripping against my face easing my raw skin soon replaced that atrocious smell. How poetic it had begun to rain. The feel of the wet grass as my finger crawled over the ground to grasp Caleb's hand was relaxing and pleasant. The touch of his cold flesh against mine, burning hot, soothed my weary mind. Screams and shouting echoed loudly around me. The desperate cries of Sarah mourning for her lost love and the yelling of my sisters and the Sons anxiously worried about Caleb and I overwhelmed my hearing, but I concentrated on the slow, sluggish beating of my heart. I felt so empty. The path to revenge is far from sweet. The anger and emotion that urge on the need to avenge oneself is a heady and addictive feeling, but it is one lost too easy at the accomplishment of one's goal. Chase was dead, so the Sons were finally free. Lives had been spared. My job was done. The demon had awakened to end the sorrow, but now it was my price to pay for calling it. As they say, no good deed goes unpunished. The darkness of my eyelids was soothing and comforting to my exhausted spirit, and it's what I suddenly craved. The safe empty feeling of darkness, free of fire and light. I squeezed Caleb's hand tightly before I slipped farther into my own blackness.

* * *

**A/N: Small thing, real quick. I decided this wasn't long enough for an entire new chapter, so I added it to the end of this one. The song for this part is "Never Say Never" by the Fray which I don't own. Neither do I own "Romeo and Juliet" by William Shakespeare which is quoted. Sorry for the interruption.**

**Cybele's POV**

"Two households, both alike in dignity, In fair Verona, where we lay our scene…," Reid began to recite before Pogue's fist collided with his stomach.

"Shut up, Reid," Pogue demanded angrily.

"Damn it, Pogue. I'm having a hard enough time breathing," Reid wailed, huffing and puffing like he suddenly had asthma

"I'm sorry, Reid, but it wasn't my fault," Alena pleaded.

"I know. It's okay, babe," Reid replied, pulling her into his embrace.

"I'm surprised he actually knows those lines," Tyler joked, trying to ease the situation.

"Shut up, baby boy. I do pay attention in school occasionally. Besides, that's the only thing we ever read where the guy gets some," Reid returned, winking at Al. He really couldn't deal with this whole situation, but his callous behavior was infuriating.

"Reid, for once in your life, shut the hell up," I demanded angrily.

Our friends looked like a battered Romeo and Juliet because they were absolutely ridiculous fools. Neither of them listened to the warnings, and Caleb was the level-headed one. What was he even thinking rushing in front of Lee? She would have been fine. What was she thinking, letting her element control her like that? I dropped to the ground, checking Lee over frantically for life. Tyler was bent over Caleb doing the same. Caleb was alive, if you could call it that, but Lee was in more danger. Not only had she been tossed around, but she had almost had her throat slit, had been stabbed in the side, and literally set herself on fire. I think Caleb would've gone berserk if he actually knew what happened. I tried to feel for a pulse at her wrists, but her hands were latched on tightly to Caleb's and unwillingly to let go. I felt at her neck, noting a pulse finally, but her skin was absolutely burning hot. I just needed to get her back to the dorm or someplace similar, so I could start treating her because she couldn't really go to the hospital. Too many questions. Simple herbs would do the trick, so she would be fine.

"Tyler, how's he doing?" I asked, looking over at "Romeo."

"Surprisingly well. Nothing irregular about his breathing or pulse, but he looks like he's in pain," Tyler noted like a doctor. I looked at Caleb's face and noticed the agonized look.

"Baby boy, let's load Caleb in your Hummer, and I guess we'll go deal with Mrs. Danvers. She's not going to take this well," Pogue commanded, gently grabbing Caleb by the arms. Tyler began to reach for Caleb's legs, but Reid came forward instead, lifting Caleb's legs into the air.

It was painful to see them lifting their fallen brother and carrying him away. This day had not gone as any of us had planned. Both sides had paid the price. The Sons had lost their leader, the one that held them all together. Lee was somehow still alive, but who knew what kind of mess she would be when she woke up? I even had to feel pity for Sarah. She had to stand there watching her boyfriend burn to death, powerless to stop it. Chase might have been evil, but that didn't change that she still cared for him and was carrying his child. That only made things ten times worse in my mind. Speaking of Sarah, I looked around to see if she was still there, but she had disappeared, too. In one night, so much had changed.

"Cyb, what should we do?" Di asked, rubbing her hand gently against my shoulder.

"What we can do. Heal their wounds then find a way to bring Caleb back," I responded gently.

"How do you think Lee will be?" Al asked concerned.

"We'll deal with that when she wakes up. Put her in her car, and I'll take care of her. Go with the boys. This is going to be harder on them," I ordered, watching Alena gently lift Lee's body in the air.

They walked away, leaving me alone in the destroyed field. I walked over to the smoldering pile of ashes and knelt before them. I couldn't begin to grasp why he had done this. Why did he desire to cause so much pain? He could have just lived his life happily without ever having met the Sons, but instead he had sought them out. His actions had been his undoing. Everyone already thought he was dead, but he still deserved a burial. My eyes flashed green, and a small hole in the ground opened up. I gently lifted the ashes and the bones and placed them in the hole. The heat burned my hands, but I could heal it easily. I sifted dirt back over the hole, covering the grave of the fallen Son. Placing my hands over top of the earth, I let my eyes shift to green again, feeling the earth tremble beneath me. A beautiful oak tree rose from the ground in front of the freshly disturbed ground.

"Maybe you can finally find some peace," I whispered, rising off the ground and heading towards the car.

_The best of things, beyond their measure, cloy;  
Sleep's balmy blessing, love's endearing joy;  
The feast, the dance; whate'er mankind desire,  
Even the sweet charms of sacred numbers tire._

_Homer's Iliad_

**A/N: Warning, this author's note is kinda long, but please read.**

**This first adventure into fanfiction has finally come to an end, but it's got a great beginning. My next story will be Double Double Toil and Trouble. It's kind of lame, but I wanted to keep with the Shakespeare theme. I kind of want to explain some things most importantly the names. I chose them for a specific reason, so I really wanted to share that.**

**Air: The personality of Alena developed from the characteristics of Air. "**_**Air**_** personalities tend to be kind, intellectual, communicative, social, and helpful." (quoted from Wikipedia). Her name is Alena Erins. Alena came from the fact that the goddess Athena is associated with the classical element Air, so I twisted the name from Athena to something slightly more normal. Her last name comes from the Latin word for Air aer, aeris, so I made that into Erins. **

**Fire: According to Wikipedia, "Fire personalities are believed to have good leading qualities, and also tend to be extroverted, rebellious, passionate and enthusiastic; however, they can also be moody, hot-tempered, snappy, uncontrollable and angry." I think you got that from Leona, or at least I hope you did. Onto her name. It's Leona Famantio. Like I said, Leona is an interpretation of the Latin word, leo, meaning lion. Cats are thought to personify Fire, so voila, a lion. Her last name is more tweaking of Latin because flamma means flame. **

**Earth: More quoting from Wikipedia… "Earth personalities tend to be calm, practical, hard working, wise, stable, patient and sensual; however, they can also be stubborn, possessive, jealous, nearsighted and very harsh." Cybele Terrance. Cybele is actually a Roman earth goddess, and I've always liked the name. Terra is the Latin word for earth, so her name is fairly simple. **

**Water: Wikipedia, my friend. "**_**Water**_** personalities tend to be emotional, deep, nurturing, sympathetic, empathetic, imaginative and intuitive; however, they can also be sentimental, over-sensitive, escapistic and irrational." Ondine Quanette. Ondine, like I said, is a German water nymph, and again I really liked the name. Quanette is a little more interesting. Aqua is the Latin word for water, and then, I remembered there was this 80s hairspray called AquaNet. How on earth that became Quanette and Di's last name, I have absolutely no idea. **

**As you now know, there is going to be a sequel because I can't just leave poor Caleb hanging in a coma because a certain friend of mine might kill me (you know who you are lol). I know I was mean for ending this story in tragedy, but I was in a Romeo and Juliet kind of mood. Anyways, I really want to know what was your favorite chapter/character and any suggestions on POVs you want me to try. You can either review or PM me, either one. I just want to hear what everyone of you has to say, regardless of if you've never reviewed for this story before. A lot of you already know I don't bite, so please let me know what you think. PM or review, the choice is yours. **

**The biggest thanks ever to all of you who have reviewed this story and those of you I have gotten the chance to talk to because of it. You all are the best readers and reviewers I could ever hope for. **


End file.
